Changer le passé
by busard
Summary: Un Harry dépressif, une potion et tout un monde qui s'en trouvera changer. Attention Snarry ! et bashing ! Résumé nul qui changera au fil de l'histoire pour ne pas trop en révéler. Venez jeter un coup d'œil.
1. Chapter 1

Comme demain je prend un an de plus, j'ai décidée de vous offrir en cadeau une nouvelle fic sur Harry Potter. Cette fois il s'agit d'un snarry : soit un Snape(Rogue en français mais je trouve que son nom Anglais lui va mieux) et Harry ayant une relation amoureuse. Cette fic est la traduction et l'amélioration d'une fic que j'ai écrite en Anglais pour un concours (et j'ai obtenue la 5ème place sue 40 ! trop contente !). Je m'y était inscrite pour écrire une fic avec la relation Sirius/Remus sans avoir lu tout et je me suis retrouvée forcer d'écrire une fic sur Harry/Snape. Et j'y ai prit gout !

Donc si vous n'aimez pas ce couple je vous déconseille de lire cette fic, pour les autres, bienvenus et j'espère que nous ferons un long chemin ensemble car j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour cette fic et les 5 chapitres obligatoires du concours n'étaient pas suffisants pour toutes les développer. Je vais aussi faire du bashing sur certains personnages mais guère plus que dans mes autres fic.

En ce qui concerne mon autre fic "Neville longdubat le survivant" je suis toujours bloquée mais je ne perds pas espoir de réussir à écrire les autres années un jour. Donc, sans plus attendre voici le début de cette longue aventure.

Chapitre 1 : vingt cinq ans après

Harry fit tourner la cuillère cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis trois fois en sens inverse. Il n'était pas sur du nombre de tour qu'il venait de faire mais au vu de la coloration de la potion, il ne devait pas s'être trompé. Non que cela eut une grande importance. Qu'il réussisse ou non la potion le résultat serait le même. La seule différence viendrait du niveau de douleur qu'il aurait a supporter avant la délivrance finale.

Dieu ! Que Harry aspirait à cette délivrance ! Il lui était pratiquement impossible d'imaginer que seulement six ans plus tôt il avait une famille qui l'aimait et que lui aimait en retour de tout son cœur. Tout ceci n'avait été que mensonge ! La joyeuse famille qui conduisait Albus Severus pour prendre le train de Poudlard pour la première fois n'avait été rien de plus qu'une merveilleuse illusion dont, malheureusement, il s'était réveillé.

Ginny et Lily étaient repartie vivre chez les Weasley le lendemain de l'enterrement de James et Albus. Et Ron, en bon frère, avait prit le partie de sa petite sœur. Tout les Weasley, à l'exception de Georges, avaient pris le partie de Ginny, disant à Harry qu'il aurait dut se montrer heureux que Ginny lui ait donner trois enfants même si deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas de lui.

Dean Thomas était le père biologique de James et de Lily. Lui et Ginny s'étaient revus après que Harry eut épousé Ginny. A cette époque Harry avait été très pris par son travail en tant que Auror et il avait eut peu de temps a consacrer à sa femme. Quand James était né, Harry avait un peu levé le pied. Puis Ginny s'était retrouvée de nouveau enceinte. Elle avait tentée de convaincre Harry de ne pas avoir cet enfant si tôt après James mais Harry n'avait pas cédé pour une fois et Albus était né. Après cela Ginny demanda de plus en plus d'argent et Harry dut se remettre à travailler tout le temps. Il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir de voir ses enfants grandir !

Albus avait été son rayon de soleil, son souffle de liberté. Le petit garçon aimait son père plus que tout et Harry lui rendait son amour. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi proche de ses autres enfants mais il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Et aucuns d'entre eux ne furent jamais affamés ou maltraités durant leur enfance. Ils avaient formés la famille idéale, du moins en apparence.

Déjà à cette époque Harry n'était plus heureux avec Ginny depuis bien longtemps. Il envisageait sérieusement la séparation quand James était né. Après il avait assumé son rôle de père du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sa seule consolation était que Albus avait toujours crut ses parents profondément épris l'un de l'autre. James et Lily semblaient avoir une vision plus juste de la relation entre leurs parents mais ils n'en avaient rien dit à Albus. Peut être cela avait il valut mieux. Jusqu'à la fin Albus avait vécu heureux.

Ce fut après les funérailles de James et de Albus que tout tourna au vinaigre. Harry s'était contenu durant toutes ces années de vie commune, mais il ne le pouvait plus. Il se lâcha complétement et il dit à Ginny tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ginny le prit très mal et elle reparti vivre chez ses parents avec Lily. Malheureusement elle ne le fit pas de manière discrète.

Harry se retrouva bientôt en but de l'opinion publique. Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde magique les gens l'encensait une minute pour le dénigrer la minute suivante. Et le fait que Harry ne soit pas venu à l'enterrement de Teddy Lupin ne fit rien pour redorer son image. Mais Harry s'en moquait. Il se moquait de beaucoup de chose à cette époque.

Si il y avait bien une chose en laquelle il croyait encore, c'était son amitié avec Ron et Hermione. Mais même cela lui fut ôter. Ron, en bon frère, prit le parti de Ginny. Il osa dire à Harry qu'il devrait être heureux que Ginny eut lier magiquement ses enfants avec Harry et qu'il devrait venir présenter ses excuses pour avoir oser parler d'une telle manière à sa femme. Hermione quand à elle lui dit carrément que Lily et Ginny avaient besoin d'argent et qu'il était honteux qu'il n'eut pas penser à verser de l'argent sur leur compte commun. En bref, pour tout les deux Harry était en tort et Ginny la pauvre victime. Harry en fut dégouté et il abrégea leur visite.

Le seul membre de la famille Weasley qui fut de son coté fut Georges. Harry et lui étaient toujours rester en bon terme et il n'était pas aveuglé par l'argent comme le reste de sa famille. Il avait depuis bien longtemps remboursé Harry et il ne lui réclamait jamais d'argent contrairement aux autres. Bien sur cela était toujours fait de manière discrète mais le fait n'en restait pas moins que en épousant Ginny, Harry était devenu le pourvoyeur de fond de toute la famille. Et cela ne l'avait pas gêné jusqu'à maintenant car il avait beaucoup plus d'argent qu'il ne pourrait jamais en dépenser.

Cela le fit réfléchir, et il prit une décision. Grâce à l'aide de gobelins il vendit toutes ses propriétés ainsi que les trésors contenus dans ses coffres à Gringotte. L'argent obtenu vint s'ajouter à celui de ses coffres et Harry en fit don en intégralité à des œuvres caritatives moldues. Harry ne donna rien dans le monde magique de crainte que Ginny trouve un moyen de récupérer l'argent. De plus le monde magique n'avait cessé de le décevoir et il ne voulait rien leur laisser.

Quand tout serait fini Ginny se retrouverait avec leur maison et le contenu de leur coffre commun. La maison avait été mise à leur deux noms et Harry n'avait pas put la vendre sans demander l'autorisation de Ginny bien que ce fut lui qui l'eut payer en totalité. Quand au coffre commun il contenait bien moins que ce que Harry avait trouver dans son coffre quand il avait onze ans. Ginny allait être furieuse !

Ceci fait Harry s'enferma chez lui et il se prépara une potion. Du fait de son métier d'Auror, Harry était devenu particulièrement doué dans la préparation de potion. C'était lui qui était chargé de préparer la plupart des potions que le service utilisait. Loin de Drago Malfoy et de ses sabotages il était assez bon. Pas autant que Severus Snape l'avait été, mais assez doué pour faire de meilleures potions que celles de Hermione. Ce que la sorcière ne lui pardonnait pas au fond.

Harry possédait son propre laboratoire ou il rangeait ses ingrédients. Certains, comme la peau de basilic qu'il était retourner chercher dans la chambre des secrets, étaient quasiment introuvables. Même les maitres de potion n'en possédaient pas autant. Et c'était heureux car Harry ne se voyait pas aller faire ses achats d'ingrédients dans un magasin. Cela aurait attiré bien trop d'attention et certaines questions auraient put être posées.

Harry avait trouver la recette de la potion dans un vieux grimoire se trouvant dans la librairie des Black. La première fois qu' il l'avait lut, elle lui avait donné des frissons dans le dos. Mais maintenant il était heureux de l'avoir recopiée. Ce maudit Mungundus avait volé de nombreuses choses et le grimoire en faisait parti. Harry n'aspirait plus qu'au repos éternel et la potion l'aiderait à atteindre son objectif. Il n'en pouvait plus de toujours se battre. Il en avait assez des gens qui le regardait comme un dieu ou comme un diable. En bref, il en avait assez de sa vie et plus rien ne le retenait. Pour la première fois de sa vie il allait être libre et il était impatient.

La potion était enfin prête ! Harry s'en versa une copieuse rasade et il s'allongea sur son lit. C'était une manière très agréable de mourir se dit il alors que le froid enserrait de plus en plus son corps. Il avait sommeille et il ne lutta pas. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il espérait voir ses parents et Sirius de l'autre coté. Puis il ferma ses yeux.

Pour les ouvrir à nouveau au son de sa tante Pétunia qui tapait contre la porte de placard sous l'escalier qui lui servait de chambre en lui ordonnant de se dépêcher d'aller préparer le petit déjeuné pour l'anniversaire de Dudley.

A suivre.

J'espère que vous avez aimer. Une petite review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Comme c'est un jour férié et que je ne travaille pas, j'ai décidée d'en profiter pour mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissés des gentilles reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant !Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent ou on déjà mis en favoris cette fic, merci pour le vote de confiance. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre aussi.

Chapitre 2 : surprise au zoo

Harry se sentait totalement perdu. Si l'au-delà ressemblait à ça, alors il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais boire la potion. Quel enfer de se retrouver dans son corps de onze ans avec les Dursley ! Mais il n'eut pas trop longtemps pour approfondir le sujet, car la tante Petunia, trouvant que son neveu prenait trop son temps, était entrée dans le placard et elle avait attrapée l'oreille de Harry pour le tirer dehors.

La douleur, plus que tout autre chose, fit comprendre à Harry qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans une sorte de rêve étrange mais bien dans la réalité. Petunia s'égosillait après lui, mais Harry n'y prêtait pas garde. Quelque chose clochait au 4 Privet Drive, son instinct et ses années passées en tant que Auror, le lui criait.

Harry évita de justesse la lourde poêle en fonte que sa tante essaya de faire coïncider avec sa tête. Il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à ce problème plus tard, se dit il. Et il s'installa aux fourneaux pour préparer le repas des Dursley. Tant qu'il ne saurait pas de quoi il en retournait il vaudrait mieux pour lui d'agir comme il le faisait il y avait si longtemps de ça. Il fut un peu dégouté de découvrir que malgré tout le temps passé, il savait toujours comment préparer le petit-déjeuné de la manière préférée de chaque membre de la famille. Les Dursley devaient l'avoir marqué bien plus fortement que ce qu'il avait cru !

Harry fut un petit peu dégouté d'entendre son cousin se plaindre du nombre de cadeaux qu'il avait reçu cette année. C'était une des choses sur lesquelles il s'était souvent disputé avec Ginny. Harry avait catégoriquement refusé que les enfants reçoivent plus de un cadeau par personne pour leurs anniversaires. Ginny, quand à elle, ne voyait aucun mal à couvrir les enfants de cadeaux, enfin surtout James et Lily. Elle faisait beaucoup moins d'histoires pour Albus. Mais Harry n'avait jamais voulus que ses enfants deviennent comme Dudley, et il n'avait pas cédé malgré les exhortation de la famille Weasley.

Profitant de la colère de Dudley, Harry mangea l'omelette qu'il avait préparé en plus sachant qu'il aurait l'occasion de la manger sans être vu. En cette occasion sa connaissance du "futur" servit une bonne cause. Puis il débarrassa la table et il fit la vaisselle en attendant que l'ami de Dudley arrive. Il savait qu'ils allaient passer la journée au zoo, et malgré lui, il se sentait excité à l'idée de sortir de la maison. Il fit bien attention de ne pas se mettre sur le chemin de son oncle ou de sa tante, il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient en colère après lui avant de partir.

Quand Piers arriva, Harry allât s'assoir dans le coffre sans que personne n'ai rien à lui dire. Un voyage entre Dudley et Piers à se faire pincer ou frapper avait été plus que suffisant, merci bien ! Oncle Vernon lui jeta un drôle de regard mais ne dit rien, quand à la tante Petunia, elle jeta un regard plein de mépris à Harry et allât s'installer à l'avant avec son mari.

Arrivés au Zoo, Harry dut suivre les Dursley pendant une bonne heure. Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir pour lui. Heureusement, la tante Petunia se montra allergique à la volaille. Elle sorti de l'enclos des poules avec le yeux larmoyants et le nez qui coulait. Vernon emmena sa femme se reposer le temps que son allergie passe et il dit aux trois garçons de continuer leur visite. On voyait bien à son regard qu'il aurait voulut ordonner à Harry de rester avec eux et de s'occuper de sa tante, mais la forte réaction de Petunia avait attiré les gens et il n'osa rien dire avec tant de monde qui les regardaient.

Harry se laissa distancer par son cousin et son ami. Inutile de faire un remake de la chasse au Harry si Dudley ne trouvait pas les animaux assez intéressants. Inconsciemment, Harry se dirigea vers le vivarium. Il se retrouva face à face avec le serpent qu'il avait libéré dans son autre vie. Par chance il était le seul visiteur à ce moment. Il décida donc d'engager la conversation avec le boa. Après tout, ce serait peut être l'une des seules conversations intelligentes qu'il aurait de tout l'été.

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda il en fourchelangue au serpent.

" Merssi de demander. Je préférerais être libre." Répondit le serpent.

Harry posa la main sur la vitre pour la retirer tout de suite. Quelqu'un avait jeter un sort sur cette vitre, un sort des plus noir. Harry reconnaissait la signature magique de celui qui l'avait lancé mais il ne pouvait pas le croire. Pour quelle raison Voldemort avait il décidé d'enfermer un serpent dans un zoo moldu ? Quel danger cet animal pouvait il représenter pour le seigneur noir ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

" Pourquoi te retient on prisonnier ?" Demanda il.

" Ma race est sspéciale. Nous ssommes invulnérables aux poisons de nos congénères et, en cass de combat, nous pouvons tuer tout les autres sserpents. Le ssorcier noir possède un sserpent qui est notre ennemis naturel. Je ssuis le dernier de ma race."

" Je vais te libérer !" Déclara Harry.

Il ne savait pas si il en serait capable mais il était bien décidé à aider le serpent. Personne ne méritait de vivre en prisonnier. Pas plus le serpent, que Sirius ou bien que lui-même ! Quand il était Auror, Harry avait apprit comment faire disparaitre les mauvais sorts. Cela demandait juste du pouvoir et de la concentration. Le sort en lui même était très simple mais Harry n'était pas sur que sa magie de onze ans soit capable de donner assez de puissance.

A son plus grand étonnement, il découvrit que seul son corps avait rajeuni. Sa magie était tout aussi puissante qu'elle l'avait été avant qu'il ne boive la potion. Vaguement il se demanda comment son corps pouvait supporter et canaliser toute cette puissance, mais il accepta ce fait sans trop se poser de questions. Après tout, sa vie n'en serait que simplifiée si il était capable de jeter des sorts sans avoir recours à sa baguette magique. Le seul problème serait celui du ministère de la régulation de la magie. Mais Harry savait comment couvrir ses traces. Personne ne saurait de quoi il était véritablement capable.

Harry utilisa sa magie pour briser le sort de Voldemort puis il fit simplement disparaitre la vitre. Il était très fier de lui.

" Tu peux sortir." Dit il au serpent. " Trouve un endroit pour te cacher et reste y jusqu'à la nuit. Tu pourra t'enfuir quand les moldus seront endormis."

" Pourquoi m'aides tu ?" Demanda le serpent.

" Parce que c'est la chose juste à faire." Répondit simplement Harry.

Le serpent regarda longuement le jeune sorcier comme si il voulait juger de son âme. Puis il hocha une fois de la tête comme si il avait finalement prit une décision. Il se dirigea vers le fond de sa cage et prit tendrement quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait pas distingué dans sa gueule. Le serpent ondula en direction de Harry et il déposa son précieux fardeau dans les mains du jeune sorcier.

Harry regarda ce que le serpent lui avait donné et il fut surprit de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un œuf. Il était d'un brun terne qui se confondait avec la terre de la cage et il était un petit peu moins gros que les deux poings de Harry réunis. Harry sentit une étrange chaleur émaner de l'œuf et, à sa plus grande surprise, il le vit changer de couleur. Il n'était plus brun mais doré avec des rayures violet tellement foncé qu'il paraissait noir.

" Mon petit t'a accepté." Déclara le serpent. " Prend bien ssoin de lui et tu n'auras pas plus fidèle allié. Merssi de ton aide, je ne t'oublierais jamaiss."

Après cela le serpent se mit à briller et il disparut dans un éclaire de lumière blanche. Harry entendit alors des bruits de pas au dehors et il se dépêcha de faire réapparaitre la vitre. Il jeta aussi un sort d'illusion pour faire croire que le serpent était toujours là. Inutile d'alerter les moldus avant que Harry ne soit rentré chez lui. Oncle Vernon ne prendrait pas bien le fait qu'un serpent ait disparu alors que Harry se trouvait présent.

Harry entoura son œuf d'un sort de chaleur ainsi que d'un de protection pour qu'il ne se brise pas durant le voyage,et il le mit dans sa poche. Les vêtements de Dudley étaient si large que l'on ne le remarquait même pas. Puis il décida qu'il était temps de retrouver les Dursley. Oncle Vernon lui donna une claque sur la tête quand il le vit apparaitre sans Dudley. Harry s'estima heureux que sa punition ne soit pas plus violente. Oncle Vernon pouvait devenir très violent quand il était en colère.

Tante Petunia fit porter à Harry les cadeaux supplémentaires qu'elle avait acheter pour Dudley. Finalement son cousin aurait quatre cadeaux de plus ! Harry savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne dise rien. Tante Petunia aurait put le pousser au sol tout en faisant mine de l'aider et il ne voulait pas risquer la sécurité de son œuf. Avec les Dursley la meilleure solution était de baisser la tête et de dire amen à tout ce qu'ils disaient.

Ils retrouvèrent Dudley près de l'enclos des lamas. Le gros garçon était en train d'embêter un vieux mâle qui, de l'avis de Harry, mâchouillait de manière furieuse et inquié Dudley n'arrêtait pas tout de suite les conséquences seraient catastrophiques ! Soudain le lama s'arrêta de mâcher et il cracha un bouillie verte en plein sur le visage de Dudley. Harry contint son fou rire à grande peine tandis que son oncle et sa tante se précipitaient vers Dudley. Ils se mirent tous a crier qu'ils exigeaient réparation, mais le soigneur qui se trouvait là leur fit bien comprendre que ce qui était arrivé était uniquement de la faute de Dudley et qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui même.

Furieux, l'oncle Vernon entraina toute sa famille vers la voiture sous les rires des gens qui avaient assistés à la scène. Dudley aurait bien voulut passer sa rage et sa honte sur Harry mais son cousin s'était placé stratégiquement le plus loin possible de lui. Le retour se fit dans le plus total silence et Harry se dépêcha de retourner dans son placard dès qu'il eut quitter la voiture. Le bruit du verrou du placard qui était tiré lui indiqua que il allait être libre pour quelques heures. Finalement cela n'avait pas été une si mauvaise journée.

A suivre.

Dans ma fic du concours cette partie fait 200 mots, j'apprécie de pouvoir la développer. Pour le zoo que j'ai en esprit il s'agit du "parc de l'auxois" vers Dijon. Ceux qui connaissent pourront se faire une idée de comment je le vois. L'histoire du lama est vraie ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux et je n'ai jamais autant ris de ma vie. J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Je devrait poster un chapitre par semaine le samedi soir ou le dimanche après-midi si j'arrive à suivre mon programme. A bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme prévu voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai longuement hésitée pour savoir qui devrait accompagner Harry au chemin de traverse. Je pense avoir prit la meilleure décision en reportant la première rencontre entre Harry et Severus. Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 3 : visite au chemin de traverse

Pour la troisième fois Harry se cogna la tête contre les marches qui formaient le plafond de sa "chambre". Il avait depuis bien longtemps perdu l'habitude de se déplacer sans heurts dans un espace si restreint. Il jura à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Dursley. Puis il se frappa la tête en se traitant de tout les noms. Il était un sorcier, pour l'amour de dieu ! Alors autant agir en sorcier.

Harry se concentra puis il élargie magiquement la pièce. Maintenant sa chambre était plus grande que celle de Dudley. Puis il s'installa sa propre salle de bain, car il en avait assez d'attendre que la tante Petunia décide qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller aux toilettes. Il transfigura les vieux rebuts qui encombraient précédemment le placard en un bureau et en un lit des plus confortable, ainsi qu'en tout autres meubles indispensables.

Quand il eut fini il admira son œuvre. Jamais il n'avait eut de chambre aussi confortable chez les Dursley. Cela le fit rire. Il devrait juste penser à tout remettre en place quand il quitterait les Dursley pour aller à Poudlard. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de remettre les pieds ici après cela. En ce qui le concernait, les Dursley ne seraient qu'un mal à subir pour quelques mois encore et rien de plus.

Harry retira son œuf de sa poche, et il le posa, enrouler dans sa vieille couverture de bébé bleu, sur le bureau. Il conjura une lampe à lumière rouge pour qu'il n'ai pas froid. Ce genre de lampe consommait beaucoup d'électricité mais Harry ne se sentait aucunement coupable de faire payer les Dursley. Après tout ils recevaient tout les mois 300 gallons pour son entretient dont Harry n'en avait jamais vu la couleur. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qu'il comptait régler rapidement.

Le reste du temps s'écoula tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée de la lettre pour Harry. Vernon Dursley n'osait plus s'approcher de son neveu depuis que il s'était cassé le poignet en essayant de donner une correction à Harry. Et le reste de la famille faisait de même. Ils étaient terrifiés par lui, et Harry en éprouvait une certaine joie après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

La journée ou l'oncle Vernon se cassa le poignet avait pourtant commencée comme d'habitude. Harry était en train de refaire du café car l'oncle Vernon avait trouvé que celui que Harry avait préparé n'était pas assez fort. Harry en avait profiter pour essayer de comprendre le mystère du 4 Privet Drive. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu Vernon arriver derrière lui comme un taureau furieux. Harry avait réagit uniquement par instinct. Il avait dressé un bouclier autour de lui au dernier moment quand il avait sentit le souffle du coup de poing que son oncle avait bien l'intention de lui donner. Ce qui en avait résulter que l'oncle Vernon avait lancé son poing sur un mur de béton et donc cassé son poignet. Harry, quand à lui, n'avait rien sentit.

Après cela Harry avait été enfermé dans son placard pour deux semaines. Et pour ne pas mourir de faim, Harry s'était installé une cuisine et il s'était préparé magiquement tout ses repas. Cet isolement lui avait en fait été bénéfique. Il avait put enfin avoir le calme nécessaire pour comprendre la trahison de Teddy Lupin et la mort injuste de Albus.

Teddy avait été un enfant aimable, et Harry l'avait adoré. Mais, comme avec ses propres enfants, Harry n'avait pas put le voir aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que Teddy vouait une haine féroce envers ceux qu'il considérait comme responsables de la mort de ses parents : les mangemorts. Au début, quand Harry avait été mis au courant de l'assassinat d'anciens mangemorts, il n'y avait pas prêter grande attention. Il n'avait pas été affecté à ce dossier, et il ne voulait pas du tout s'en mêler.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les Malfoys furent attaqués que Harry n'eut plus le choix. Il avait une dette envers Narcissa pour l'avoir sauvé durant la bataille finale et elle avait fait jouer cette dette. Harry avait donc mener sa propre enquête, au plus grand mécontentement de toute sa famille. Mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à un tel spectacle. Ce qu'il avait finit par découvrir était si horrible que même maintenant il refusait de croire que le gentil petit Teddy ait put faire cela. La pièce dans laquelle il retrouva Drago Malfoy était remplie de sang et de reste humains. Teddy était penché sur ce qui restait du corps mutilé de Drago et il arrachait des morceaux de chaire du cadavre à pleine dent ! James se trouvait juste derrière lui avec à la main une hache ensanglantée. Et tout deux arborait une sourire de fou.

Harry avait eut du mal à ne pas vomir devant cette horreur, et cela lui avait couté quelques secondes des plus précieuses. James avait vu son père et il avait sorti sa baguette magique. Harry aurait été sans doute tué si Albus n'avait pas suivit son père en cachette et si il ne l'avait pas poussé en entant. Ce fut Albus qui se prit le sort impardonnable. Quand Harry vit le corps sans vie de son fils toucher le sol, il avait agit par instinct et il avait défendu sa vie contre James et Teddy. Harry en était sorti victorieux mais brisé à jamais.

Pourtant, maintenant ces souvenirs semblaient disparaitre de sa mémoire. Et Harry en était soulagé. Il avait désormais une chance de mener une nouvelle vie et il n'avait aucune intention de la gâcher en se souvenant des horreurs qu'il avait vécu en tant que Auror. Il avait la chance unique de revivre sa vie et il avait l'intention de changer beaucoup de choses.

Le matin de l'arrivée de la lettre de Poudlard Harry ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Pour que son plan marche il ne fallait pas que les Dursley trouvent la lettre. C'est pourquoi il eut un soupir de soulagement quand son oncle l'envoya chercher le courrier. Harry fit bien attention de de pas être surveillé par sa tante quand il glissa la lettre dans sa poche. Puis il apporta le reste du courrier comme si de rien n'était. Il attendit d'être dans sa chambre pour ouvrir sa lettre.

Harry eut une certaine joie de constater que l'enveloppe était bien adressée à Mr Harry Potter, le placard sous l'escalier. Harry prit grand soin de l'enveloppe car il savait en tant que Auror que cela constituait une preuve flagrante de la manière dont les Dursley le traitait. De plus, Harry était très content que les modifications qu'il avait fait soient occultées. Cela confirmait que la magie qu'il faisait chez les Dursley n'apparaissait pas dans les registres du ministère.

Harry avait finalement comprit ce qui le gênait tant chez les Dursley. En plus de la barrière du sang, qui soit dit en passant était si faible qu'elle protégeait surtout les Dursley, il y avait d'autres sorts installés sur la maison. Le plus embêtant étant une alarme directe au ministère de la réglementation de la magie qui ne s'activerait vraiment que après que Harry eut fêter ses onze ans. Ainsi, si n'importe qui lançait un sort chez les Dursley cela serait automatiquement imputé à Harry. C'est pourquoi Harry avait reçu un avertissement quand Dobby avait utilisé son sort de lévitation lors de la seconde année de Harry.

La semaine qui suivit fut très longue pour Harry. Il ne cessait de se demander si Albus Dumbledore oserait envoyer Hagrid ou bien si il enverrait un professeur comme il serait de juste. Harry suspectait depuis quelques années que tout ce qui lui était arrivé à Poudlard durant ses cinq premières années ne devaient rien au hasard. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui lui avaient été accordée alors que cela n'aurait pas dut avoir lieu et en même temps tellement de choses lui étaient restées cachées. Il avait beaucoup à apprendre avant de commencé l'école pour ne plus jamais être le pion de personne !

Harry poussa un grognement quand il vit Hagrid à la porte des Dursley le jour de son anniversaire. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Petunia n'osèrent pas bouger et Dudley alla se cacher derrière un fauteuil trop petit pour vraiment le cacher.

"Hello Harry. Tu es prêt à aller faire tes achats ?" Demanda Hagrid de sa voix la plus douce, qui en fait tonna comme un coup de canon dans le salon de tante Petunia.

" Bien sur. Allons y." Répondit Harry calmement." Je serais rentré pour ce soir." Dit il à sa famille avec une pointe de menace dans la voix qui leur montra bien qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix en cette occasion.

Les Dursley marmonnèrent quelque chose d'indistinct qui pouvait tout aussi bien être un acquiescement ou bien une injure. Ils étaient cependant assez malin pour ne pas s'opposer au départ de Harry. Celui-ci se demanda vaguement à quoi pouvait bien servir la barrière de sang si les Dursley laissaient n'importe qui s'emparer de lui. Les Dursley ne savaient rien encore sur son école mais Harry ne prévoyait pas d'ennuis de ce coté. Même si pour cela il devait les terrorisés jusqu'au jour de son départ.

Le voyage avec Hagrid se passa calmement. Et Harry profita du voyage en train pour faire parler Hagrid à propos de ses parents et de ce qui leur était arrivé. Hagrid n'avait pas été très à l'aise mais il avait fini par céder aux instances de Harry. A son grand mécontentement Harry eut aussi droit à l'éloge du professeur Dumbledore et à la mise en garde de rigueur contre la maison des Serpentards. Harry pensa en lui même qu'il ne fallait pas trop en vouloir à Hagrid, car le bon demi-géant devait surement réciter ce que ont lui avait dit de dire.

La visite au chaudron baveur se passa comme dans ses souvenirs même si Harry prit un soin extrême à ne pas toucher le professeur Quirell. Puis Hagrid lui montre le chemin de traverse et Harry parut suffisamment surprit. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Gringotte et Harry fut conduit au coffre que ses parents avaient remplis pour lui. Hagrid rempli un sac de pièce et il déclara que Harry avait assez. Harry n'était pas de cet avis, mais il préféra ne rien dire pour le moment. Cependant, alors que Hagrid alla chercher le contenu du coffre 713, Harry demanda poliment au gobelin si il pouvait récupérer la clé de son coffre. Ce que le gobelin accepta de bonne grâce. Harry rangea la clé dans sa poche et attendit Hagrid pour retourner à la surface.

Quand Hagrid suggéra que Harry aille se faire faire confectionner ses robes pendant que lui irait se remettre au chaudron baveur, Harry refusa. Il prétendit avoir lui aussi l'estomac retourné et il accompagna Hagrid. Hagrid demanda du thé pour deux tout en tâtant la poche ou se trouvait l'argent de Harry de manière inconsciente. Après avoir bu leur thé, Harry alla se faire faire ses robes. Drago Malfoy n'était plus là, et Harry en fut content. La première rencontre qu'il ferait avec l'héritier Malfoy se ferait aux conditions de Harry.

Hagrid accompagna Harry pour tout ses achats bien que Harry lui eut proposé de lui laisser son argent et de retourner boire un verre au bar. Chaque fois que Hagrid faisait mine de partie, Harry lui demandait son sac d'argent et Hagrid restait avec le jeune garçon. La matinée se passa calmement bien que Hagrid empêcha Harry d'acheter le moindre article utile comme le livre sur les bonnes manières parmi les lords.

La visite chez Ollivander fut bien plus rapide que prévu car à sa deuxième tentative la baguette qu'il tenait produit des étincelles jaunes et noir, un peu des mêmes couleurs que l'œuf de Harry. La baguette était faite en bois de rose avec une écaille de basilic, un mélange unique que Mr Ollivander venait juste de créer.

" C'est cette baguette que je veux !" Déclara Harry de manière décidée.

Le fabricant de baguette tenta bien de démontrer à Harry que cette baguette n'était pas faite pour lui, Mais Harry ne changea pas d'avis et refusa d'en essayer une autre. Mr Ollivander dut finalement se résoudre à vendre la baguette qui couta 50 gallons du fait de sa rareté. Le sac d'argent de Harry se trouva complétement vide après cela.

Pour finir Hagrid conduisit Harry à la ménagerie magique et il lui dit de choisir une chouette. Harry se retrouva face à la cage de Hedwig et son cœur se serra, il ne savait que faire quand Hagrid lui toucha gentiment l'épaule en lui disant que malheureusement il n'avait pas assez pour acheter cette chouette en particulier mais qu'il y en avait sans doute d'autres aussi belles et un peu moins cher. Harry se demanda alors comment Hagrid avait fait pour payer Hedwig la fois précédente, mais il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Il se doutait qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse à cette question.

Finalement son choix se porta sur un hibou brun aux yeux rouge. Il décida de l'appeler Merlin. Ce fut très chargé qu'il reprit le chemin de la maison des Dursley. Il regrettait de ne pas être capable de jeter un sort de réduction sur tout ses paquets afin de pouvoir les transporter plus facilement. Il jeta un dernier regard au chemin de traverse en se promettant d'y retourner le lendemain quand il n'aurait plus Hagrid pour le surveiller. Il avait encore beaucoup d'achats à faire et il faudrait qu'il ai une conversation avec le chef des gobelins à propos de l'utilisation de son coffre.

Harry fit signe au revoir à Hagrid après que celui-ci lui eut donner son ticket pour le poudlard express. Et dès que le géant fut hors de vue, Harry réduisit tout ses achats et les mis dans sa poche. Il lança un sort d'invisibilité sur Merlin et sa cage. Puis il rentra tranquillement chez les Dursley. Il était fatigué et une longue journée l'attendait demain. Il s'endormit, après avoir vérifié que son œuf était toujours exposé à la chaleur, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre

Je coupe ici car je sors ce soir et je dois me préparer. Je posterais sans doute le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain. J'espère que vous avez aimés les changement et que j'ai répondu à vos questions à propos de ce qui est arrivé à Teddy, James et Albus. Je n'avais pas prévu d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé mais vos questions dans les reviews m'ont convaincues d'apporter une réponse. Merci de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic et à dimanche prochain.


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre Dimanche, alors je le poste aujourd'hui. Je voulais faire un seul chapitre jusqu'à la répartition de Harry à Poudlard mais j'ai trop d'idées pour ne faire qu'un seul chapitre donc je vais en faire deux. Ce chapitre sera consacré aux découvertes que Harry va faire. Le suivant sera sur son départ pour Poudlard et la maison dans laquelle il va se retrouver. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : découvertes 

Ce matin Harry se leva bien avant le reste de sa "famille". Il s'était réveillé durant le courant de la nuit et une crainte horrible l'avait assaillit, l'empêchant de trouver à nouveau le repos. Il n'en avait rien montré quand il se trouvait avec Hagrid, mais bien qu'il aimât beaucoup Merlin, il savait que Hedwige était sa chouette. Et il craignait que quelqu'un l'ai achetée la veille après son départ. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que les magasins ouvrent pour voir si Hedwige était toujours là.

Il aurait put très facilement ouvrir la porte du placard et sortir de chez les Dursley, malheureusement il lui restait encore un mois à vivre avec eux et les énerver en ce moment n'était pas des plus conseillés. Alors il attendit patiemment que la tante Petunia se lève et qu'elle lui ouvre la porte. Puis il allât préparer le petit-déjeuner de toute la famille, y compris le sien. La tante Petunia lui jeta un mauvais regard mais elle n'osa rien dire quand elle vit Harry brandir sa baguette magique dans sa direction.

Dudley fit un grand détour pour éviter de s'approcher de Harry. Et l'oncle Vernon fit comme si il ne voyait pas le jeune sorcier. Harry eut un sourire sans joie. Il savait que si les Dursley n'avaient pas peur de lui, alors il redeviendrait leur souffre-douleur. Et il n'était absolument pas question que cela recommence, à aucun prix !

Quand ils eurent tous fini de manger, Harry dit simplement à son oncle et à sa tante qu'il passerait la journée au dehors et ne rentrerait que ce soir. L'expression de soulagement qui envahit les trois visages n'échappa pas à Harry et il se promis de sortir le plus souvent possible durant le mois prochain. Il demanda poliment à la tante Petunia si elle désirait qu'il lui ramène des courses, mais l'expression horrifiée qu'elle arbora à la question le convainquit de laisser tomber le sujet.

Harry sortit du 4 Privet Drive et se dirigea vers le terrain vague qui se trouvait à la limite du lotissement. Là, il vérifia que aucun moldus ne se trouvaient autour et il sorti sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus. Ce n'était pas le moyen de transport préféré de Harry, mais il avait l'avantage de ne pas attirer l'attention du ministère de la magie. Harry monta à bord sans trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Heureusement il était revenu dans le passé sans le horcruxe qui se trouvait précédemment dans sa tête, et donc sa cicatrice était beaucoup plus facile à cacher du fait qu'elle s'était beaucoup atténuée lorsque Harry était "mort" pour la première fois. Il lui avait suffit de faire tomber ses cheveux sur son front pour la cacher totalement.

Après avoir manqué de tomber par terre au moins une dizaine de fois, le Magicobus déposa Harry sur le chemin de traverse. Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir le reprendre pour le retour retourna l'estomac de Harry. Ce conducteur était encore pire que celui qui officiera durant la troisième année de Harry, et ce n'était pas peu dire ! Harry paya la course avec le gallon qu'il avait prit dans son coffre pour cette occasion alors que Hagrid ne faisait pas attention. Harry n'avait pas oser prendre plus de crainte d'attirer l'attention du bon géant. De toute façon si les choses tournaient comme Harry l'avait prévu, il n'aurait plus besoin de se cacher dès ce soir.

Harry se dirigea en premier lieu vers la ménagerie magique. Il voulait s'assurer que Hedwige était toujours là. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement quand il vit que la superbe chouette blanche se trouvait toujours dans sa cage. Harry se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le vendeur.

" Excusez-moi." Dit il poliment. " Je voudrais réservé l'un de vos animaux."

" Nous ne faisons pas cela." Commença le vendeur, mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit le jeune garçon en face de lui soulever ses cheveux comme si ils le gênait et montrer ainsi la cicatrice si connue en forme d'éclair. " Bien sur nous pouvons faire une exception. Quel animal souhaitez vous que l'on vous réserve Mr Potter ?"

La dernière partie de la phrase fut dit bien fortement de manière à attirer l'attention de tout le magasin. Harry serra les dents, mais il savait très bien à quoi il s'était engagé lorsqu'il avait montrer sa cicatrice au vendeur. C'était un bon marché somme toute et il était normal que le magasin tire un certain prestige de sa présence en échange de la certitude que Hedwige serait sienne.

" La chouette blanche qui se trouve au fond, s'il vous plait. Je doit me rendre à Gringotte pour y retirer de l'argent. Je vous promet de revenir dans quelques heures."

" Ne vous en faites pas, Mr Potter, nous vous la réserverons toute la journée. Prenez votre temps pour faire vos achats. Elle sera là à vous attendre toute la journée."

" Merci beaucoup." Dit Harry avant de sortir.

Il se jura de ne pas être étonné si le magasin était plein de monde quand il reviendrait chercher sa chouette. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait de deux hiboux mais il savait juste qu'il lui aurait été impossible de laisser Hedwige chez le marchand, ou pire, devenir la propriété de quelqu'un comme Drago Malfoy. Mais pour le moment il avait d'autres affaires à régler.

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers Gringotte. Il pénétra dans le hall d'entré et se dirigea vers le gobelin qui les avaient reçu la veille.

" Que votre or continu de fructifier." Dit il en manière d'introduction tout en inclinant sa tête de manière respectueuse.

" Et que vos ennemis tombent à vos pieds." Répondit le gobelin avec le même respect.

Les sorciers tout autour jetèrent de drôles de regards en direction de Harry, mais le jeune garçon n'y prêta pas garde. Toute son attention était concentrée sur le gobelin car il était tout à fait conscient que sans leur aide il ne pourrait rien faire.

" Qu'est ce que la banque Gringotte peut faire pour vous, jeune homme ?" Demanda le gobelin.

" Je désirerais parler au gobelin responsable de la gestion des comptes de Lord Potter. S'il à un moment à m'accorder, bien sur."

" Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Veuillez patienter dans le hall."

Harry se dirigea vers l'un des confortables sièges qui longeaient les murs de la banque, et il attendit patiemment. Soudain son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il venait d'entendre deux voix bien connus de lui. Deux voix qui ne pouvaient pas se trouver ensemble à ce moment ! Il leva la tête et ses suspicions furent confirmés. Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley se trouvaient à quelques pas de lui et ils discutaient ensemble comme de vieux amis. Soudain, Mme Weasley apparue à coté de son fils. Une autre femme vint se mettre à coté de Hermione, surement sa mère.

" Quel dommage que vous deviez vous comporter comme si vous ne vous connaissiez pas à l'école. Vous êtes amis depuis si longtemps !" Dit Mme Granger.

" Il le faut bien, Helen. Le professeur Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait. Il..."

Harry n'entendit pas la suite car le gobelin était revenu le chercher et il le conduisit vers l'une des pièce du fond. Harry ressentit à nouveau le poids de la trahison. Est ce que tout ce qu'il avait cru durant toute sa vie n'avait été que mensonges ? N'y avait il aucune chose de vrai dans tout ce qu'il avait vécu ?

Harry ne prêta pas grande attention au chemin que lui fit suivre le gobelin, mais il ne put s'empêcher de noter que plus ils avançaient plus la décoration devenait luxueuse. Si il avait eut un doute sur la valeur de sa famille dans le monde des sorciers, ces doutes se seraient évanouis à la vue de la superbe porte ouvragée devant laquelle il s'arrêta. Son guide frappa à la porte puis il le laissa seul.

Harry ouvrit la porte et il se dirigea vers le bureau. Le gobelin qui se trouvait derrière semblait être le plus âgé du monde, mais il n'avait cependant rien perdu de sa force à en juger par le regard critique qu'il posa sur le jeune sorcier qui osait venir le défier dans son antre.

" Que puis-je pour vous, jeune Mr Potter ?" Demanda le gobelin d'une voix frêle qui n'admettait cependant pas de mensonge.

" Je viens vous voir pour deux chose, lord Gobelin." Dit Harry en mettant une note de respect dans le titre du gobelin. " Je désirerait que le paiement effectué sur mon compte au nom des Dursley soit annulé. Et je désirerais, si cela est possible entendre le testament de mes parents. Je sais que vous avez une copie dans le coffre principal des Potter."

" Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous désirez réentendre le testament. Y à il quelque chose que vous n'avez pas comprit durant la première lecture ?"

" Je n'ai aucune connaissance du contenu du testament. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, ni lu. C'est pourquoi je désirerais en prendre connaissance, lord Gobelin." Expliqua calmement Harry.

" En êtes vous sur, Mr Potter ? Le professeur Albus Dumbledore, en tant qu'exécuteur testamentaire, nous à indiqué que vous aviez prit connaissance le l'acte et que vous renonciez aux droits qui étaient les votre jusqu'à votre majorité."

" Des droits ? Quels droits ? Je veux juste entendre la voix de mes parents. Je ne suis au courant d'aucuns droits. Si le professeur Dumbledore vous à déclaré le contraire, alors c'est qu'il à été abusé." Dit Harry de manière étonnée.

Au plus profond de lui, Harry n'en était même pas surprit que Dumbledore lui eut encore cacher des choses. Ce que le testament disait ne devait pas entrer dans les plans qu'il avait fait pour Harry, et donc il le lui avait caché.

" Je pense que vous avez raison." Déclara le gobelin. "Il vaut mieux que vous écoutiez le testament. Vous pourrez décider après."

Le gobelin quitta la pièce en laissant Harry tout seul, ce qui consistait en une très grande preuve de confiance. Harry n'osa pas bouger de sa chaise de crainte qu'un faux mouvement ne paraisse comme une rupture de cette confiance. Le gobelin revint dix minutes plus tard avec un globe dans les mains et un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Harry avait réussi l'épreuve.

Le gobelin toucha l'orbe, et une violente lumière en sorti. Puis les voix se mirent à parler.

" Nous, James Potter et Lily Evans Potter, sains de corps et d'esprit laissons ici nos dernières volontés.

Ce testament annule tout les autres faits dans le cas ou l'un d'entre nous ait survécu ou dans la cas où tout les membres de notre famille soient tués.

Nous sommes heureux que notre fils, Harry soit toujours en vie et nous lui souhaitons tout le bonheur possible, même si nous ne sommes plus là avec lui. Il faut qu'il sache que nous l'avons aimé de tout notre cœur et que nous l'aimerons pour toujours.

En ce qui concerne nos bien, nous laissons tout à notre fils unique. Nous souhaitons que la gestion en revienne à Sirius Black, ou bien s'il en est incapable, pour quelque raison que ce soit, à Remus Lupin.

Nous désirons aussi que notre fils prenne son titre de Lord Potter dès qu'il atteindra ses onze ans. Cela peut paraitre un peu jeune, mais il n'y a pas de raison que notre fils soit privé de ses droits du fait de notre mort. Il serait de toute façon devenu l'héritier du titre à cet age. Il est de droit et de naissance le nouveau Lord Potter."

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux en entendant son père parler pour la première fois de sa vie. Puis il entendit la voix de sa mère.

" Cela suffit, James ! Notre fils est beaucoup plus que ce titre, aussi important soit il !

Maintenant nous avons d'autres lègues à donner !"

Harry eut envie de rire malgré ses larmes. Apparemment, sa mère savait comment contrôler son père !

" Bien sur Lily chérie (l'air contrit de James pouvait s'entendre dans ses paroles).

Nous laissons à Remus Lupin 100 000 Gallons, ainsi que la maison de la falaise en Irlande. Remus, tu fut un ami fidèle et je regrette de ne pas t'avoir fait plus confiance. Je n'ai aucune excuses pour cela et j'espère bien que tu saura un jour me pardonner.

A Sirius Black, nous laissons notre plus précieux trésor, notre fils. Élève le bien comme un digne maraudeur Patfoot (là on put entendre un cri de douleur. Apparemment Lily venait de frapper son mari pour ses paroles). Aime le comme ton propre fils et ne le laisse pas nous oublier.

A Peter Petigrew nous laissons cette partie de testament qui pourra servir de preuve. Tu nous as trahis Peter ! Tu étais notre gardien du secret et tu nous as vendus à vous-savez-qui ! Honte à toi !

A Severus Snape, Lily te laisse ses notes sur les potions qu'elle à créée. Tu les trouvera dans la bibliothèque du manoir Potter, Snievelus (nouveau cri de douleur). Merci d'avoir tenter de nous sauver. Pour moi ma dette de vie est close si mon fils est en vie.

A Albus Dumbledore, notre exécuteur testamentaire, nous laissons 1000 gallons ainsi que l'ordre de ne jamais permettre à la famille de Petunia Dursley de s'approcher de notre fils. Sa haine du monde magique et de ma femme en particulier en fait la dernière personne que nous voudrions voir prendre soin de notre fils. Nous espérons que vous respecterez notre désire au vue du fait que c'est vous qui nous avez fait quitter la sureté du manoir Potter pour aller nous cacher dans votre maison de Godric Hollow !

Il est temps de nous quittez mais, encore une fois, Harry n'oublie pas que nous t'aimons et que nous serons toujours près de toi. Adieu mon fils.

Adieu mon chéri, soit heureux et n'ai jamais honte de toi. Comme l'a dit ton père tu es ce que nous avons de plus précieux au monde et nous serons fier de toi quoi qu'il arrive. Adieu mon fils adoré !"

Après ces mots l'orbe s'éteignit. Harry avait depuis bien longtemps perdu la bataille contre ses larmes. Il ne pleurait pas seulement à cause de ses parents mais aussi pour tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Le gobelin le laissa exprimer sa peine le temps nécessaire. Harry fini par se calmer, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans son corps de dix ans il avait l'esprit clair.

" Je désirerais réclamer le titre de Lord Potter." Dit il d'une voix forte.

" Je m'en doutais, jeune lord. Vous n'avez qu'à passer cet anneau à votre doigt. Si vous êtes le véritable Lord, alors l'anneau s'ajustera à votre doigt, mais attention, vous ne pourrez plus le retirer jusqu'à votre mort."

" J'accepte" Dit simplement Harry en prenant l'anneau de platine marqué du sceau des Potter. Il le mit à son pouce gauche comme il savait qu'il était coutume de le faire dans les nobles familles. L'anneau du pouce gauche concernait le titre le plus important. Puis les lords pouvaient porter d'autres anneaux de lord au pouce droit, puis à chaque doigts de la main gauche et de la droite.

Le gobelin sembla satisfait.

" Maintenant, vous avez un deuxième problème, il me semble ?"

" En effet, Lord Gobelin. Je désirerais que le paiement effectué sur le compte des Dursley soit annulé."

" Je ne vois aucuns problèmes à cela. Qu'en est il du paiement programmé pour la famille Weasley l'année prochaine ? Dois-je en maintenir l'ordre ou pas ?"

" NON !" S'exclama Harry en colère. " Est il possible que aucuns paiement sur mon compte ne soit fait sans mon autorisation express ?"

" Cela est tout à fait possible, jeune Lord. Je vous conseillerais cependant de choisir un adulte pour gérer vos comptes. Jusqu'ici l'exécuteur testamentaire ainsi que toutes personnes à qui il donne accès à droit de prendre de l'argent sur votre compte. Si vous désirez que cela s'arrête alors vous devez choisir un autre responsable."

" Mes parents ont déjà fait ce choix. Pourriez vous contacter Remus Lupin afin qu'il prenne mes comptes et mes biens en charge ?"

"Je n'y vois aucun problème. Mr Lupin est l'un de nos clients. Je me ferais un plaisir de lui faire part de la requête de vos parents ainsi que de la votre. Maintenant voyons voir vos propriétés."

Harry passa encore deux heures avec le gobelin, et il était affamé lorsqu'il sortit. Il se dirigea vers un petit restaurant et se paya un bon repas. Puis il allât à la librairie. Il avait fait un nouveau retrait sur son compte pour payer Hedwige ainsi que les livres qui lui seraient nécessaires. Il acheta des livres sur la magie théorique, sur l'histoire de Poudlard ainsi que des livres sur les us et coutumes des nobles et grandes familles. Il avait gâcher suffisamment de temps à éviter d'étudier. Il était plus que temps qu'il apprenne à faire lui même ses propres recherches si il ne voulait pas avoir que des réponses partielles qui ne montraient qu'un coté des choses.

Après être sorti les bras chargés de livres, Harry se dirigea vers la ménagerie. Comme il l'avait prévu, une foule immense se pressait à l'intérieur. Harry eut du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au vendeur. Il s'empressa de payer le prix demandé pour Hedwige et il se demanda comment il allait faire pour sortir avec sa chouette sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne soit blessés. C'est alors que le vendeur lui prit le bras et le conduisit discrètement vers l'arrière-boutique.

" Par ici, my Lord." Dit il calmement en voyant l'anneau au doigt de Harry. " Nous avons mis votre chouette à l"abris quand la foule à commencée à arriver. Ne vous en faites pas très peu de gens l'on vue et je peux vous assurer que tout ces gens croient qu'une autre chouette est celle que vous avez réservé. Avons nous votre permission pour présenter d'autres chouettes comme la votre, my lord ? Bien sur, en échange nous nous engageons à vous fournir la nourriture pour votre animal pour une année."

"Vous avez bien agit. Je vous souhaite de vendre toutes "mes" autres chouettes. Bonne journée, sir."

Harry sortit par l'arrière et il appela à nouveau le Magicobus. Il monta avec un soupir résigné à bord, calant la cage de Hedwige avec ses livres. Il avait maintenant de quoi s'occuper pour le reste des vacances d'été.

A suivre.

C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écris, je suis fière de moi ! J'espère que vous avez aimer. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir si vous avez trouver dans quelle maison ira Harry à Poudlard. J'ai laisse quelques indices dans ce chapitre et les précédents. J'ai hâta de lire vos réponses. A bientôt pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci de tout vos gentilles commentaires. Une seule personne à trouver la maison. Désolée pour les autres, j'expliquerais mes raisons à la fin de ce chapitre pour ne pas griller le suspense. Juste une petite chose, Dumbledore dans cette fic n'est pas mauvais juste très manipulateur. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : le Poudlard-express

Harry profitait des derniers jours d'été dans le parc à coté du lotissement des Dursley. Il avait emmener ses livres et il s'était installé sous un arbre. Il ne craignait pas que Dudley vienne l'embêter, car son énorme cousin avait désormais bien trop peur de lui. De plus, Harry avait bien précisé, en sortant ce matin avec les sandwichs qu'il s'était lui-même préparé, à Dudley que il serait bon pour sa santé d'éviter le parc toute la journée. Il s'était ainsi assuré une nouvelle journée de tranquillité.

C'est pourquoi il fut vaguement énervé quand quelqu'un se posta entre lui et les rayons bienfaiteurs du soleil. Il leva la tête de son livre pour se retrouvé face à la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir dans ce coin de l'Angleterre. Le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait face à lui et Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il décida que jouer la plus complète ignorance était la meilleure façon de faire pour le moment.

" Pourriez vous vous pousser ?" Demanda il poliment. " Vous me cachez le soleil !"

" Excusez-moi, jeune homme. " Dit le vieux sorcier tout en continuant d'observer Harry. " Vous savez qui je suis, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Harry se dit que avec sa robe bariolée jaune et verte, le vieux professeur pouvait facilement passé pour l'un des forains qui étaient entrain de monter la foire de Septembre. Et une envie irrésistible de se moquer gentiment du professeur Dumbledore le saisit.

" Vous faites partie de la foire !" Dit il avec aplomb. " Vous devez être celui qui s'occupe du stand de la voyance. Désolé mais je serais parti à mon école privée quand la foire ouvrira ses portes, et donc je ne peux pas vous aider à faire de la publicité."

Le professeur Dumbledore sembla surpris de la réponse de Harry et le pas si jeune garçon retint à grande peine son envie de rire.

" Pas du tout !" s'exclama le vieux professeur vexé. " Je suis le professeur Dumbledore."

" Comme celui de la lettre ? Vous êtes de directeur de pou.. de mon école ?" Dit Harry en continuant de jouer le garçon innocent. " Wahou ! Mais, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Hagrid est déjà venu avec moi chercher mes fournitures, et l'école ne commence pas avant une semaine."

" Je suis venu vous voir car vos gardiens m'ont écrit que la somme qui leur était versée tout les mois pour s'occuper de vous n'avait pas été payée ce mois-ci."

Harry était bien conscient que ce n'était pas seulement le paiement des Dursley qui avait fait bouger le directeur, mais aussi le refus des gobelin de le laisser accéder aux comptes de Harry. Heureusement une recherche approfondie de l'utilisation des comptes de Harry n'avait montré que le paiement aux Dursley durant toutes ces années.

" Je sais." Dit calmement Harry. " Mr Lupin est venu me voir il y a quelques semaines. Il m'a expliqué que mes parents avaient souhaités qu'il devienne le gestionnaire de mes biens, quoi que cela veuille dire. Il m'a dit que les Dursley recevaient de l'argent tout les mois pour prendre soin de moi. J'étais très en colère à ce moment, vous devez le comprendre, et j'ai expliqué à Mr Lupin comment les Dursley m'avaient toujours traités. C'est Mr Lupin qui a décidé de suspendre les paiements et j'ai donné mon accord."

" Pourquoi diable avez vous accepter, Mr Potter ? Votre oncle et votre tante vous ont offert un toit et vous ont élevé durant toutes ces années. Ils méritaient bien une compensation."

Harry sentit de nouveau la rage bouillir en lui. Ce vieux manipulateur osait lui dire que les Dursley avaient eut raison de le traiter comme ils l'avaient fait ? Il allait lui montrer !

" Certes, ils m'ont offert un toit. Et en plus une jolie place dans le placard sous l'escalier. Mais pour cela j'ai dut travailler pour eux depuis l'age de 4 ans ! Je leur prépare les repas, je nettoie la maison et je m'occupe du jardin. Je doit porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley et j'ai de la chance quand ils sont seulement trop large !Je sers de punching-ball à mon cousin quand il s'ennuie et si j'ai le malheur d'effectuer le moindre geste de protection alors je suis enfermé dans mon placard pendant des jours sans manger ! Je suis le garçon anormal qu'ils doivent cacher au monde ! Et ils méritent de recevoir de l'argent pour cela ? Désolé, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Mr lupin a eut raison de faire arrêter les paiements, rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis !"

" Tout n'est pas aussi mauvais que cela. Je suis sur que si vous faisiez des efforts, les choses pourraient s'arranger entre vous. Je vais aller parler avec Mr Lupin pour réinstaller les paiement."

Harry était désormais furieux. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il disait ! D'après lui, tout était de la faute de Harry !

" La seule chose qui puisse faire que les choses aillent bien est que je soit mort comme mes parents ! Les Dursley me déteste et je les hais ! Maintenant, excusez moi, mais vous m'avez assez gâcher ma journée."

Harry se leva et il quitta le vieux professeur sans un regard. Il avait une folle envie de maudire ce manipulateur qui croyait agir pour le bien de tous. Mais dans tout cela il en avait oublié le bien de Harry, comme la fois ou il avait fait de Ron un préfet parce que Harry avait d'autres choses sur lesquelles se concentré, alors que Harry aurait mérité le titre bien plus que Ron ! Mais sachant désormais que Molly Weasley était de mèche avec Dumbledore depuis bien avant son entré à l'école, ceci expliquait peut être cela.

Toute sa joie du matin disparue, Harry retourna chez les Dursley. Heureusement Petunia était sortie faire des courses, et il n'y avait personne d'autre à la maison. Harry alla dans son placard et il verrouilla la porte de l'intérieur. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il se retint. Soudain un vague crissement attira son attention. Le bruit semblait venir du bureau. Harry se dirigea donc vers lui et un sourire renaquis sur son visage. Son œuf était en train d'éclore ! Harry fut très heureux de ne pas avoir raté ce moment.

Le petit serpent faisait tout au plus vingt centimètre mais il était d'une coloration unique. Son corps était jaune vif avec des zébrures violettes foncées plus prononcées vers la queue. La tête du serpent était toute jaune avec une zébrure violet claire au dessus des ses yeux améthystes. La petite langue fourchue qu'il sortait de manière répétitive était d'un profond noir. C'était une bête magnifique dans laquelle, même à l'age de quelques minutes, ont pouvait sentir la puissance qui un jour serait la sienne.

Du haut de leur perchoir, Hedwige et Merlin regardèrent le nouvel cohabitant du placard. Hedwige et Merlin s'étaient tout de suite entendus, et Harry en avait déduit que Hedwige avait trouvée Merlin tout à fait à son gout. Et à en juger par les papouilles de Merlin envers Hedwige, le sentiment était tout à fait retourné. Mais maintenant il fallait voir comment les animaux réagiraient entre eux.

" SSSE ssont des amisss ?" Demanda le jeune serpent à Harry.

" Oui. Ils s'appellent Hedwige et Merlin. ils ne te feront aucun mal."

" Je ssais. Ilss me reconnaissent comme leur maitre. Tout comme je te reconnais comme mon maitre."

" Je suis ton maitre ? Je ne veux pas être ton maitre, je veux être ton ami !" S'exclama Harry.

" Tu peux être les deux. Je m'appelle Hikaru et mon élément est la foudre. Je peux aussi contrôler le feu, enfin je le pourrait plus tard. J'ai faim."

Harry sourit au brusque changement de conversation mais il ne dit rien. Il sortit une musaraigne qu'il avait capturer dans le jardin et laissé en animation suspendue jusqu'à la naissance du jeune serpent.

" Merssi beaucoup. Bientôt je pourrais chasser tout seul, je le promet. Je peux venir me lover contre ton cou ? J'ai besoin de chaleur et je suis fatigué. Nous discuterons pluss tard."

Harry prit Hikaru et il le laissa se glisser le long de son bras jusqu'à son cou. La présence du jeune serpent le réconforta énormément, et il se remit à ses études. Il allait lui falloir trouver un moyen discret de se rendre à la gare. L'oncle Vernon ne voudrait surement pas le conduire cette fois ci.

Harry attendait impatiemment avec toutes ses affaire devant la porte arrière de la maison des Dursley. Remus Lupin avait promis de venir le chercher pour le conduire à la voie 9 3/4. Soudain une superbe voiture du dernier cri s'arrêta devant la maison. Remus Lupin en sorti au plus grand soulagement de Harry. Le professeur Lupin avait beaucoup changé depuis la première fois ou il était venu rendre visite à Harry chez les Dursley. Il ne portait plus sa vieille robe rapiécée mais un costume qui venait d'une grande boutique et il avait perdu cet air malade qui le faisait paraitre vingt ans de plus que son age.

C'était sous l'insistance de Harry que Remus avait finalement décidé d'utiliser une partie de l'argent que les Potter lui avait laissé pour paraitre un peu mieux. Il pouvait désormais se fournir en potion pour contrôler son loup et il avait un endroit ou se réfugier quand la transformation arrivait. De plus, le fait de se voir charger de protéger et de faire fructifier les biens de Harry lui avait donné un but dans la vie. Remus s'acquittait de sa tâche avec soin et rigueur, et Harry savait que son argent n'aurait pas put être placé en de meilleures mains.

Remus aida Harry à charger ses valises dans le coffre de la voiture sous le regard inquisiteur des Dursley derrière la fenêtre du salon. Harry se dit que se serait une bonne image de départ que de voir la colère et l'envie sur ces visages détestés. Harry n'avait aucune intention de ne jamais retourner ici. Il avait défait toutes les transformations faites dans le placard sous l'escalier tôt ce matin et il avait ranger toutes ses possessions dans sa valise. Il regardait avec dégout les vieux vêtements de Dudley qu'il devait encore porter aujourd'hui et il avait hâte de pouvoir les bruler comme les autres. Peut être même que Hikaru l'aiderait. il avait semblé fasciné par les flammes qui avaient consumer tout les vieux vêtements de Dudley après que Harry se soit rendu au supermarché pour s'y acheter des vêtements neuf et à sa taille. Le jeune serpent avant prit vingt centimètre en seulement une semaine et il était désormais à sa place de prédilection : lové dans le cou de Harry.

Le trajet jusqu'à King Cross se passa agréablement. Remus s'amusa à lui raconter les anecdotes du temps ou son père faisait parti des maraudeurs. Il évitait cependant de parler de Peter. Harry savait que Remus avait entendu le testament de ses parents et qu'il savait désormais que Sirius était innocent. Harry avait eut du mal à convaincre Remus de ne pas aller tout de suite réclamer la libération de Sirius. Seul le fait que Harry demande que Remus attende que Harry soit en sécurité derrière les murs de Poudlard avant d'utiliser le testament avait retenu le loup-garou. Remus pensait que la seule parole des Potter suffirait, mais Harry savait que ce ne serait pas le cas tant que Peter serait libre. Mais Harry avait un plan et Sirius ne pourrirait pas encore bien longtemps à Askaban. Harry se jura qu'il serait libre avant les fêtes de Noël.

Remus aida Harry à traverser le passage menant à la voie 9 3/4. Harry fut soulagé de constaté qu'aucun rouquin ne se trouvait dans les parages. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait faire le long voyage jusqu'à Poudlard avec Peter Petigrew sans tenter d'étrangler ce maudit traitre ! Remus aida Harry à monter ses bagages puis il le serra très fort dans ses bras.

" Je t'aime très fort, petit faon. Prend bien soin de toi et n'oublie pas que quelle que soit la maison ou tu ira je serais fier de toi."

" Je t'aime aussi Moony. Je te ferais honneur ainsi qu'à mes parents, je le jure !"

Tout deux avaient les larmes aux yeux, et Remus se dépêcha de quitter le train après avoir embrassé Harry sur la joue une dernière fois. Harry se dépêcha de trouver un compartiment quand il entendit la voix plus que reconnaissable de Molly qui se plaignait du temps perdu dans la gare à chercher quelqu'un. Harry se doutait que il s'agissait de lui et cela confirma son envie d'échapper aux Weasley, au moins pendant ce voyage. Il remonta le train en regardant dans les compartiments si il restait des places. Soudain il s'arrêta net. Il venait de reconnaitre Cédric Digory, le champion de Poudlard durant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Sans même réfléchir, Harry ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

" Excusez moi ?" Demanda il poliment. " Est ce que je peux partager votre compartiment ? Le reste du train est plein."

" Tu es nouveau, non ? Bien sur tu peux venir avec nous. Je m'appelle Cédric" Dit le jeune garçon de troisième année en tendant la main à Harry.

" Je m'appelle Harry. Merci de me laisser rester avec vous. Je craignait de devoir faire tout le voyage dans les toilettes."

Cela eut don de faire rire tout ceux du compartiment. Il y avait deux filles et deux garçons en plus de Cédric.

" Bienvenu Harry. Je suis Justin Lamotte." Dit un garçon brun aux yeux noirs." Je suis préfet à Serdaigle."

" Emilie Bronte." Dit une jolie blonde aux yeux pervenche, " Deuxième année à Serdaigle."

" Lucas Sky." Un blond aux yeux vairon." Deuxième année à pouffsouffle."

" Et moi je m'appelle Illyana Pavlov." Dit une Rousse aux yeux vert. "Et je suis en cinquième année à Pouffsouffle, mais pas préfète, dieu merci !"

C'est alors que Hikaru se réveilla et qu'il sorti sa tête du col du pull de Harry. Tout le compartiment se figea, et Harry soupira en songeant qu'il devrait sans doute trouver une autre place, quand Ilyana poussa un cri de joie.

" Oh mon dieu !" S'exclama elle au plus grand étonnement de ses amis. " C'est un boatus supremia rex ! Je les croyaient disparus ! Comment t'en es tu procuré un ?"

Harry raconta sa visite au zoo et comment le serpent lui avait laissé son petit avant de disparaitre. Les cinq étudiants restèrent sans voix.

" Il faut absolument que tu le montre au professeur Gobe-planche ! Elle s'occupe des créatures magiques. Et elle prend certains élèves comme pupilles si ils se révèlent doués. Que tu ai réussi à communiquer avec un boatus supremia rex à onze ans et qu'il t'ai fait assez confiance pour te lier avec son petit prouve que tu excellera dans ce domaine. Je fait moi aussi partie de ses pupilles, ce serait sympa d'apprendre ensemble. " Continua Ilyana.

" Mais, je ne vais être qu'en première année. Je ne peux pas faire partie de ton groupe." Riposta Harry.

" Crois moi, quand elle verra ton serpent le professeur Gobe-planche suppliera le directeur de te permettre de venir. En plus ce n'est pas comme lors des cours, il y à des étudiants des tout les ages et de toutes les maisons, enfin surtout ceux de Pouffsouffle et de Serdaigle."

" Comment ce fait il que vous voyagiez ensemble ?" Demanda Harry. " Je croyait que chaque maison restaient entre elles."

" C'est seulement valable pour les Griffondor qui se croient supérieurs aux autres et pour les Serpentards qui ne veulent pas se mêler aux autres." Rigola Cédric. " Nous ne sommes pas aussi regardant, ni aussi snobs qu'eux. Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle s'entendent plutôt pas mal. Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on t'as dit sur nos maisons. "

Après cela la conversation tourna autour du quiditch pour un bon moment. Ilyana demanda l'autorisation à Harry de caresser Hikaru et il eut le choc de sa vie quand il entendit la jeune fille parler le fourchelangue. Et quand Hikaru lui demanda si il pouvait accepter que "La russe rousse" le touche, Harry n'hésita pas à répondre. Il fut soulagé de voir que les visages étaient restés souriants.

" Je suis trop contente de ne pas être la seule !" S'exclama Ilyana. " Je ne comprends pas pourquoi dans votre pays je dois le cacher. Chez moi c'est un grand honneur d'être capable de parler aux serpents, pas ici !"

" Je sais. C'est vraiment dommage. Je promet de ne rien dire si tu promet aussi."

" Juré, petit frère !" Dit solennellement la rousse.

" Petit frère ?" Questionna Harry.

" On parle tout les deux le langage sacré et on a tout les deux les yeux vert. On est donc frère et sœur pour la vie !"

Harry se prit à rire mais il serra la main de Ilyana. Ses années à Poudlard commençaient sous de meilleurs auspices que les premières. Le reste du voyage se passa entre les taquinerie des autres sur cette famille retrouvée et des sujets plus sérieux. Harry, pour la première fois de sa vie, regretta que le train arrive si tôt à Poudlard.

Harry dit au revoir à ses nouveaux amis et il rejoignit le groupe des première année. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater l'air dépité que Hermione et Ron affichaient, et une toute petite voix au fond de lui s'en réjoui. Harry monta dans un bateau avec Susan Bones, Neville Longdubat et Justin Flinch-Fletchley. Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la vue du château depuis le lac, il était vraiment chanceux de pouvoir le voir une seconde fois. A nouveau le voyage lui parut trop court.

Ils furent très vite menés devant la porte du hall ou ils durent attendre. Harry avait évité Drago Malfoy le plus possible, mais il savait que son temps était compté quand il vit le jeune blond se diriger vers lui d'un pas décidé.

" Ainsi donc, c'est vrai. Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard cette année." Dit le blond d'un ton hautain.

" Oui, c'est vrai." Répliqua Harry sur le même ton.

" Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide et de conseil. Je suis prêt à t'aider." Dit Drago tout en tendant la main à Harry.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi content d'avoir acheter le livre sur les us et coutumes entre Lord qu'à ce moment. Il prit la main de Drago et la serra fermement tout en disant :

" Moi, Lord Potter, reconnais et accepte l'offre d'aide et d'amitié de l'Héritier Malfoy."

Il vit Malfoy blanchir et serrer les dents. Harry n'en fut pas étonné car il venait de dire devant tout le monde que lui, en tant que lord reconnu, occupait une place plus importante que un simple héritier. Maintenant la balle était dans le camp de Drago. Il pouvait soit refuser de reconnaitre Harry en tant que Lord et refuser les termes du contrat que Harry venait de dresser ou bien tout accepter.

" L'Héritier Malfoy est honoré d'accepter l'aide et l'amitié de Lord Potter".

Leur deux mains toujours jointes furent entourées d'un halo bleuté signalant que le contrat devenait effectif. Drago ne pourrait rien faire qui nuirait à Harry, et Harry ne pouvait rien non plus faire contre Drago. Si l'un des deux brisait le contrat il y perdrait sa magie. Harry sourit à Drago qui lui rendit son sourire.

" Pas mal jouer Potter." Déclara il. " Je ne te sous estimerais plus jamais."

Le professeur Macgonagal racla sa gorge à ce moment. Elle avait réussi à reprendre sa parfaite maitrise de soi, mais son choc était toujours visible au fond de ses yeux.

" Première année, suivez moi. Vous allez être répartie dans quatre maisons. Elles ont pour nom : Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Griffondor."

Puis le strict professeur conduisit les élèves jusque devant le choixpeau. Harry entendit Hermione dire qu'elle avait réussi tout les sorts qu'elle avait tenté jusqu'ici quand quelqu'un dit qu'ils devraient lancé un sort pour être répartis. Harry se demanda alors comment Hermione avait elle put pratiquer de la magie si elle vivait chez des moldus. Le ministère aurait dut intervenir après ses onze ans, mais ils n'en avaient rien fait. Le mystère Hermione Granger ne fit que grandir.

Harry écouta la chanson du choixpeau d'un air distrait. Et très vite la répartition commença. Neville et Hermione furent envoyés à Griffondor, Drago à Serpentard, Susan et Justin à pouffsouffle. Puis ce fut le tour de Harry. Il ne fut pas étonné des murmures qui s'élevèrent à son nom. Il avait vécut pratiquement toute sa vie avec. Puis plus rien n'exista sauf le choixpeau sur sa tête.

" Intéressant ! Tu m'as déjà rencontré mais je ne me souvient pas de toi. Oui, c'est vrai, tu aurais ta place dans chaque maisons, je peux juste te dire que tu serais bien à Serpentard. Serpentard t'aiderait sur le chemin de la grandeur, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu recherche. Et il ne serait pas bon qu'il y ait deux maitres à Serpentard. Griffondor, peut être, alors ?"

" Pas Griffondor, par pitié tout mais pas cette maison ou l'on vous acclame une seconde et ou l'on vous tourne le dos celle d'après !"

" Je vois. Je sais ! Je vais t'envoyer dans la maison ou tu trouvera ce dont tu as le plus besoin. ""POUFFSOUFFLE"

A suivre.

Je vais expliquer pourquoi Harry n'est pas à Serpentard : Drago es t le prince de Serpentard et je ne le voit pas laisser son titre à Harry. Cela aurait conduit à une lutte interne qui nuirait à mon histoire. Je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic ou Harry se retrouve à Serpentard mais il est toujours un naïf 1er année et Drago le prend sous son aile. La raison pour laquelle il n'est pas à Serdaigle est que, à mon avis, ce dont Harry a le plus besoin en ce moment est de loyauté et c'est la principale qualité de Pouffsouffle. De plus avec la couleur de l'œuf de Harry et les étincelles de la baguette je pensait que j'avais bien insinué que Harry irait à Pouffsouffle. Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à répondre et j'espère que vous continuerez à m'envoyer des reviews car ce sont elles qui me donnent l'envie d'arrêter de lire et de poster un nouveau chapitre. A dimanche prochain pour la suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Il ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire, mais je le juge cependant indispensable. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 : le professeur de potion

Dire que Severus Snape était heureux que une nouvelle année scolaire commence serait comme dire que le soleil donnait froid. Severus détestait son travail plus que tout au monde. Bien sur il aimait fabriquer des potions et en inventer de nouvelles, non ce n'était pas cette partie de son travail qu'il haïssait. Ce qu'il détestait était d'essayer d'apprendre l'art subtile de la préparation de potion à une bande de gamins qui n'en avaient rien à faire.

Bien sur il existait des exceptions. Il lui était arrivé de trouver des élèves naturellement doués, mais ils étaient trop peu ! Severus était heureux que à partir de la cinquième année seul les plus doués suivent ses cours. Mais même là, quasiment aucun n'avait le potentiel de devenir un maitre de potion. Il était si facile de se procurer des potions de seconde qualité pour quelques gallons. Pourquoi se prendre la tête à en fabriquer soit même ? C'était ce que pensait bon nombre de parents et leurs enfants suivaient cet exemple.

De plus, le fait que Dumbledore le force années après années à travailler pour lui sans le payer au tarif qu'un maitre de potion serait en droit d'exiger, rendait Severus amers. Bien sur, après la disparition du mage noir, Severus n'avait gardé sa liberté que grâce au témoignage de Dumbledore. Severus n'ayant ni la fortune, ni les connexions que Lucius Malfoy avait. Mais Dumbledore lui avait fait payer le prix de sa liberté très cher. Il était plein d'amertume quand il songeait qu'il avait échangé un maitre exigeant pour un autre, et il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : pouvoir pour la première fois de sa vie être totalement libre.

Mais ce n'était juste qu'un rêve. Depuis sa naissance, Severus avait été poursuivit par le malheur. Son père, un alcoolique, l'avait détesté à partir de la première fois ou il avait eut un accident magique à l'age de trois ans. Sa mère avait été bien trop occupée à se remémorer le passé pour accorder rien de plus qu'un regard en passant à son fils. De plus comme son mari était très violent, elle avait préférée fermer les yeux quand Tobias décidait de s'en prendre à Severus plutôt qu'à elle. Son enfance n'avait été qu'une suite ininterrompue de maltraitance et de négligence.

Severus avait cru trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimait quand il avait découvert que Lily Evans était comme lui. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas durer. Ils avaient commencés à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre quand ils avaient été respectivement répartis à Griffondor et Serpentard. Les années que Severus avait passé à Serpentard n'avaient pas été heureuses pour Severus. Là, plus que nul part ailleurs, il avait ressentit le poids d'être pauvre. Il s'était retrouvé au plus bas de l'échelle, et le professeur en charge de sa maison ne l'avait pas trouvé suffisamment intéressant pour le mettre en avant. Severus ne savait pas si il aurait put finir ses études à Poudlard si Lucius Malfoy, qui avait deux ans de plus que lui, ne s'était pas intéressé au jeune sang-mêlé.

Mais l'amitié de Lucius avait elle aussi eut un prix. Severus avait dut coupé les ponts avec Lily quand il avait commencé à être instruit à propos des désirs de Voldemort. Et Severus devait bien reconnaitre que si les méthodes employées lui avait déplut, il n'en était pas de même de toutes les idées de Voldemort. Les sorciers avaient depuis bien longtemps oubliés l'inquisition et ses ravages, et ils continuaient de voir les moldus comme des êtres inoffensifs. Mais ils ne l'étaient plus depuis bien longtemps ! Ayant pour père un moldu, Severus savait pertinemment de quoi les moldus étaient capables. Il ne s'aveuglait pas volontairement comme Arthur Weasley qui s'intéressait aux canards en plastique ! Les moldus savaient fabriquer des bombes qui pouvaient rendre à tout jamais la terre inhabitable, et les sorciers continuaient à les voir comme des enfants !

Il en allait de même pour les enfants de moldus qui découvraient qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Ils ne s'intégraient presque jamais complétement à la société du monde magique. Bien souvent, une fois fini leurs études ils retournaient vivre parmi les moldus, risquant ainsi d'exposer leur monde. Et même ceux qui restaient dans le monde magique, n'hésitaient pas à parler et à montrer ce qu'ils savaient faire à leur famille. Et personne ne tenait en compte que les moldus avaient désormais les mêmes moyens de communication à longue distance que les sorciers grâce à leur technologie ! Severus avait cru, à l'époque, et il croyait toujours qu'il faudrait définitivement séparer le monde des moldus du leur. Au final, rien de bon ne sortirait de l'apathie dans laquelle le monde magique était en train de sombrer. Voldemort avait été trop brutal, mais ses intentions avaient été bonne.

Lily n'avait jamais put comprendre le point de vue de Severus. Pour elle, il fallait au contraire mettre les moldus plus au courant de leur existence. Cela avait donné lieu à de nombreuses disputes entre eux durant les années ou ils avaient été amis. La pauvre Lily ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point sa sœur la jalousait et la détestait. Elle avait cru jusqu'à son dernier souffle qu'elle pourrait faire changer d'avis Petunia, et que leur discorde n'avait pour base qu'un simple malentendu. Severus avait vu la vérité, lui, mais il n'avait pas oser le dire à Lily. Et puis après il avait été trop tard.

Severus était devenu un mangemort à l'age de dix-sept ans. Lucuis Malfoy avait été celui qui l'avait présenté au lord noir. Severus n'avait jamais put s'expliquer comment il avait été assez chanceux pour prouver son utilité au sein de l'organisation sans devenir lui même un tueur. Le jour ou il aurait dut commettre son premier crime, Narcissa Black et sa sœur Bellatrix avaient été légèrement blessées lors d'un raid que Rodolphus lestrange menait. Sans réfléchir, Severus avait préparer une potion pour soigner leurs brulures. Sa potion avait été si bien réussite que les deux sœurs n'eurent aucunes cicatrices. Le lord noir ne désirant pas gâcher un tel talent, lui avait ordonner de devenir un maitre de potion, et de travailler pour lui après. Et c'est ce qui avait été fait.

Severus n'avait jamais sut d'où venait l'argent qui avait permit de payer ses études et son master, et franchement il ne préférait pas savoir. Une fois son diplôme en poche, Severus était retourné vers Voldemort. Ses parents étaient morts depuis longtemps et ils ne lui avait rien laisser que la vieille maison de Splinter end. Severus avait reprit sa place au sein de l'organisation des mangemorts et il avait fabriqué les potions que l'on lui demandait sans poser de questions. Puis, un jour, Lucius était venu le voir en lui disant que Narcissa attendait un enfant et qu'il voulait que Severus devienne son parrain. Severus avait vu parfaitement clair dans le jeu de Lucius. Severus avait sut se montrer indispensable à Voldemort en ce qui concernait les potions et Lucius craignait que Severus ne brigue le poste de bras droit que Lucius occupait. En faisant de Severus le parrain de son fils il s'assurait que Severus ne l'assassine pas un soir pour prendre sa place. Severus n'avait eut d'autres choix que d'accepter.

Drago Malfoy n'avait pas été un méchant enfant, juste un bien trop gâté pour son propre bien. Il n'était pas particulièrement doué pur les potions mais Severus avait fait tout son possible pour que, comparé aux autres élèves, il paraisse avoir un talent naturel. Ce talent consistant en une connaissance approfondie des plantes et de leurs vertus naturelles, ainsi que les différentes interactions entre les matières premières utilisées en potions. De longues heures d'études avaient été nécessaires avant que Drago ne soit autorisé à s'approcher d'un chaudron. Et il était désormais plutôt bon, mais il lui manquait l'étincelle qui ferait de lui un vrai maitre de potion. Il serait un parfait copieur, comme tout les enfants de moldus semblaient l'être, mais, comme eux, il manquerait cruellement de l'imagination nécessaire pour vivre les potions et en créer de nouvelles. La seule exception à cette règle avait été Lily Evans, et cela avait été l'une des choses qui les avaient rapprocher au début et qui avait permit de renouer leur amitié après son mariage avec Potter.

Et maintenant il allait devoir apprendre l'art subtile de faire une potion à son fils. Severus avait haït James Potter et sa clique. Et ils le lui avaient bien rendu ! Si Severus n'avait pas été ami avec Lily, alors peut être que les choses ne seraient pas allé aussi loin. Mais Severus s'était raccroché à l'amitié de Lily aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait put sans la mettre en danger. Et puis la journée fatidique était arrivée. Severus s'était isolé pour réfléchir à un moyen d'expliquer à Lily que ils ne devaient plus se montrer ensemble. Lucius lui avait dit que le lord noir désirait faire sa connaissance rapidement, et Severus savait que si Lily et lui continuaient leur amitié alors la vie de la jeune femme serait en danger. C'est alors que la bande à Potter était arrivée et que le calvaire de Severus avait commencé. Et quand Lily était venue à sa rescousse, Severus y avait vu l'occasion de rompre les ponts définitivement avec elle. Il avait encore le gout de le bile dans la bouche quand il repensait à comment il avait osé appeler sa seule véritable amie. Il avait fallut des années et que la vie de son fils soit en danger pour qu'elle lui pardonne ses paroles.

Le jeune Harry serait il comme sa mère ou bien plus comme son père, comme semblait le croire Dumbledore ? C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Severus était le plus furieux. Dumbledore était venu le voir il y avait quelques heures pour lui dire qu'il avait rencontré le fils Potter, et que celui-ci était le portrait craché de son père. Il lui avait aussi recommandé de traiter le jeune garçon avec beaucoup d'égard dut au fait qu'il était habitué à être traité comme quelqu'un de célèbre. Severus avait déduit du discours du directeur que le fils Potter était un enfant gâté et surprotégé qui avait l'habitude que l'on en passe par ses quatre volontés. Il allait bien voir si Severus ramperait à ses pieds comme les autres !

Pourtant, Severus commença à se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond quand les premières années entrèrent dans le hall. Harry potter aurait dut se tenir au coté du plus jeune fils Weasley. Dumbledore étant du meilleur mieux avec les parents, Severus s'était douté que le jeune Ronald serait sans doute mis en avant pour devenir le meilleur ami du garçon-qui-a-survécu. Après tout, les parents de Potter avaient tout deux été des Griffondor, et les Weasley avaient tout leurs enfants à Griffondor aussi. Il était logique de penser que Potter irait à Griffondor et que Ronald et lui deviendraient amis. Cependant, se n'était pas au coté de Weasley que Potter marchait, mais à coté de Drago !

Et puis il y avait eut la répartition et le choc de voir Potter aller s'assoir à la table des Pouffsouffle. Et si Severus n'avait pas été aussi choqué, il aurait put rire à l'expression que le visage de Dumbledore prit quand le choixpeau annonça Pouffsouffle au lieu du tant attendu Griffondor. Le hall complet avait été plongé dans le silence pendant que Potter reposait tranquillement le choixpeau sur le tabouret et qu'il se dirigeait vers sa table. Le silence aurait put continuer encore longtemps si la jeune russe de cinquième année qui n'était pas du tout mauvaise en potion ne s'était pas levée de sa place et n'avait couru jusqu'à Harry Potter pour le prendre dans ses bras, tout en s'exclamant :

" Bravo, petit frère ! Tu va être dans la meilleure de toutes les maisons et tu va avoir la plus grande famille du monde !"

Les paroles de cette Ilyana firent non seulement rire Potter, mais aussi sortirent tout les autres de leur catatonie. Les pouffsouffle, bientôt suivis par les Serdaigles se mirent à applaudir frénétiquement, mais ce furent les seuls. Les Griffondors jetèrent de mauvais regards en direction du jeune Potter comme si il venait de les priver d'un honneur qui aurait dut être le leur. Et en fait il venait de le faire inconsciemment. Seuls les jumeaux Weasley ne réagir pas ainsi. L'un se cogna la tête sur la table à force de rire, et l'autre tomba carrément de sa chaise pur la même raison. Les Serpentards, quand à eux, ne savaient pas comment réagir, et donc ils ne firent rien. Il n'applaudirent pas, mais ils ne jetèrent pas non plus de mauvais regards vers Potter. Les connaissant comme il les connaissaient, Severus savait qu'ils attendraient de voir comment le jeune potter allait se comporter pour se faire une opinion. Peut être serait il plus sage pour lui de suivre leur exemple et de ne pas juger le fils Potter trop vite. Après tout, si il avait été envoyé à Griffondor, Severus aurait eut la preuve indiscutable que Potter était exactement comme son père. Mais comme il allait à Pouffsouffle et que Lily avait faillit être elle même envoyée à pouffsouffle, alors peut être que tout espoir n'était pas perdu pour Harry.

Après cela la répartition continua. Le seul problème fut la longueur de temps que prit la répartition du jeune Ronald. Le jeune garçon sorti tout rouge de dessous le choixpeau comme si il s'était fâcher avec le choixpeau avant que celui-ci ne l'envoi finalement à Griffondor. L'air déçu du professeur Dumbledore n'échappa pas à Severus. Et intérieurement il sourit. Ce n'était pas si souvent que ce vieux manipulateur voyait ses plans ne pas aboutir. Severus fit retomber son masque de froideur sur son visage et il attendit avec impatience la fin du repas de rentrée. Même Quirell n'osa pas lui adresser la parole quand il vit le regard froid de Severus. Et ce fut avec un soulagement indescriptible que Severus referma la porte de ses quartiers privés ce soir. Pour la première fois de sa vie il été impatient de donner le cour de potion de première année entre les Serdaigles et le Pouffsouffles. Il se jura de garder l'esprit ouvert et de ne pas voir que le physique de Potter, et si il y avait quoi que ce soit de Lily qui avait survécu en son fils, il se jura de le trouver. Le paiement de sa dette envers James Potter ne serait peut être pas totalement un calvaire pour lui.

A suivre.

Un chapitre plus court que les autres mais pour la suite j'avais besoin que l'on comprenne mon Severus. J'ai utilisé une partie du canon et des choses que je pensait que le professeur Snape avait pensé et que je n'ai pas lu dans les livres. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas rendu trop confus et surtout que vous avez aimé L'histoire reprend avec le point de vue de Harry dans le prochain chapitre. A dimanche prochain et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews, je les attends toujours avec impatience (°V°)


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée si mon orthographe et ma grammaire choque certains, je n'ai jamais été très douée là dessus. Je fais de mon mieux pour éviter les erreurs au maximum, mais il est possible, voir même très probable que bon nombre m'échappent. Je m'en excuse. Comme je m'excuse d'utiliser certains mots Anglais. Cette fic étant à l'origine écrite en Anglais, j'ai tendance à garder les noms de cette langue. A ce propos, quelqu'un pourrait il me dire comment on à traduit le cour de transfiguration en Français, car je n'en ai aucune idée et le mot me semblait correct. Bon, sans plus attendre voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Chapitre 7 : premiers cours  


Dès qu'il vit la salle commune des Pouffsouffle, Harry en tomba amoureux. Cette salle n'avait rien à voir avec l'excès de luxe affichées par les autres maisons de Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas de grande cheminée, ni de fauteuils tellement confortables que l'on avait envie de s'endormir dedans. Elle ne se trouvait pas non plus en haut d'une tour, comme pour celles de Griffondor ou de Serdaigle, ni en dessous du lac comme celle de Serpentard. Elle se trouvait au niveau du jardin, tout simplement. mais ce qui la rendait unique, était le fait que tout les élèves de Pouffsouffle vivaient dans une gigantesque serre !

Harry avait été surprit quand les préfets de Pouffsouffle les avaient guidés vers une partie inutilisée des jardins intérieurs. Il avait encore été plus surprit quand il avait découvert l'existence d'une huitième serre dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Mais l'abondance de fleurs magnifiques et le doux parfum qui flottait dans l'air calmèrent ses nerfs plus que surmenés.

" J'aime beaucoup cet endroit." Déclara Hikaru à l'oreille de Harry. " Nouss y sserons très bien !"

Harry avait confié Hikaru à la garde de Ilyana pour le temps de la répartition, mais il avait été plus qu'heureux de récupérer son serpent dès qu'il fut installé à la table des Pouffsouffle. Il avait craint de devoir attendre la fin du repas avant de pouvoir reprendre son ami, car il pensait qu'il aurait été envoyé à Serpentard. Se retrouver à Pouffsouffle avait été une grande surprise pour lui, mais une qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

Personne à sa table n'avait fait de remarque, ni ne s'était montré désobligeant quand le serpent avait changé de main. Justin avait juste soulevé un sourcil pour montrer son étonnement, et Arnie avait demandé si Hikaru avait déjà pris son repas car son familier était un gros rat gris, et il craignait que le serpent de Harry ne le trouve à son gout. Après une courte discussion avec Hikaru, Harry avait assurer ses nouveaux membres de chambrée que Hikaru ne s'en prendrait qu'aux rongeurs sauvages et pas du tout aux familiers. Hikaru avait assuré à Harry que dès qu'il connaitrait les odeurs des animaux des Pouffsouffle alors il n'y aurait plus aucuns risques d'accident. Harry avait transmit fidèlement le message.

Pour rentrer dans la salle commune, les préfets posèrent la main sur une plante grimpante au feuillage bleuté et aux fleurs pourpres. Puis ils se retournèrent vers les premières années, leur bloquant ainsi le passage.

" Notre salle commune fonctionne différemment de toutes les autres." Déclara Anakin Amidala le préfet de sixième année qui les avaient guidés jusqu'ici. " Contrairement aux autre maisons ce n'est pas un portrait qui nous garde, mais une plante très spéciale. Je vous demanderait de passer un par un devant moi et de laisser cette plante prendre votre empreinte. Une fois que cela sera fait, vous n'aurez qu'à la toucher pour qu'elle vous livre accès à notre salle commune. Mais faites bien attention, personne d'autre qu'un Pouffsouffle ne peut entrer ici. Ceci est l'un des secrets les mieux garder de l'école et je compte sur vous pour qu'il le reste."

" Pourquoi doit on garder ce secrets ?" Demanda une première année aux cheveux blonds bouclés comme un mouton.

" Comme vous le constaterez très vite, notre maison est considérée comme la moins prestigieuse de tout Poudlard." Déclara calmement Anakin. " Personne ne se méfie de nous, et nous voulons qu'il en reste ainsi. Comme l'a si bien dit l'une d'entre nous avant le repas, quand on entre dans la maison Pouffsouffle on entre dans une très grande famille. Notre crédo est la loyauté. Loyauté non seulement envers tout les membres de notre maison, mais aussi loyauté envers nos secrets. Laissez les autres vous sous-estimer, de toutes façons ils vont le faire, mais soyez conscient que nous avons la maison la plus sure de tout le château."

Les premières années étaient tout excités après ce discours, y compris Harry. Lui même avait fortement sous-estimé les Pouffsouffles quand il était élève chez les Griffondors. Force fut pour lui de constater que pas une seule fois il ne s'était demandé ou pouvait bien se trouver la salle commune des Pouffsouffle durant toutes les années ou il avait étudier ici. Il se sentit soudain très fier de faire partie de cette maison.

Le passage dans la plante ne fut pas l'expérience la plus agréable que Harry eut jamais vécu. Il eut l'impression de se faire palper le corps par une sorte de pieuvre géante, et, n'eut été la douceur avec laquelle la plante l'entoura, il aurait put craindre de se faire blesser par le processus. Heureusement, cela ne prit pas plus de quelques dizaines de secondes avant que la plante ne relâche son étreinte. Harry et son serpent furent heureux de rentrer dans la serre.

L'intérieur était très confortable. Des tables étaient installées dans des alcôves recouvertes de plantes toutes plus belles que les autres. L'espace central était occuper par une sorte de gradin qui s'enfonçait dans le sol, avec une estrade juste au milieu. Le professeur Chourave se tenait bien droite sur l'estrade, et sur un signe des préfets tous les élèves de Pouffsouffle s'assirent sur les gradins. Très vite le silence se fit.

" Bienvenus dans la maison Pouffsouffle." Déclara le professeur Chourave. " J'attends de vous que vous vous teniez tous les coudes. Je ne doute pas qu'il y ait des discordes de temps en temps entre vous, cependant j'exige de vous que ces désagréments ne quittent pas cette salle commune. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir ou bien à demander à vos préfets.

Pour les premières années sachez que la plante dehors ne vous permettra pas de quitter la salle commune après le couvre-feu. Seul un événement exceptionnel pourrait la décider à vous laisser sortir. Cette plante est sensible à vos émotions alors ne croyez pas pouvoir la duper facilement. Certains des membres de cette maison pourront vous raconter leur histoire et je puis vous assurer qu'après une nuit dehors vous n'oublierez plus de rentrer à l'heure. Bien sur après que j'en ait fini avec vous.

Sachez qu'il existe des groupes de soutiens pour vous aider dans vos études. Les élèves des années supérieures seront là pour vous et j'attends que vous fassiez de même à partir de l'année prochaine pour ceux dont c'est la première année cette année. Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et j'espère que vous ferez honneur à notre maison"

Les élèves furent conduits à leur chambre, et Harry constata avec joie que les murs extérieur et le plafond étaient tout les deux en verre. Harry s'assit sur son lit et il posa délicatement Hikaru à coté de lui. Un grand terrarium avait été installé sur sa table de chevet et Hikaru se glissa à l'intérieur après avoir senti le rat de Arnie et le chat de Justin. Josh, l'autre garçon qui partageait leur chambre n'avait pas d'animal et il se contenta de regarder faire Hikaru. Harry était soulagé de voir que personne ne semblait craindre son serpent. Harry pensait qu'il aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit, mais il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller.

Le lendemain matin vit les professeurs de Poudlard être de très mauvaise humeur. Apparemment, le directeur avait voulut changer certains emplois du temps et les professeurs avaient tous refusés. Harry se demandait si le professeur Dumbledore avait voulut que les Pouffsouffle aient plus de cours communs avec les Griffondors ou bien avec les Serpentards. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fut heureux de constater que il n'avait que herbologie, et astronomie avec les Griffondors, et histoire de la magie avec les Serpentards. Le reste de ses cours se passaient avec les Serdaigles ou bien tout seuls.

le professeur Chourave ne cessa de murmurer "inadmissible" et "jamais vu" durant tout le temps ou elle distribua les emplois du temps. Et les autres têtes de maison semblaient faire de même. Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard que Harry découvrit qu'il avait eut raison et que Dumbledore avait tenté de faire changer les emplois du temps à la dernière minute. Harry fut encore plus en colère contre le vieux professeur.

Heureusement, le directeur l'avait fait appelé dans son bureau bien avant que Harry ne sache ce qu'il avait comploteé Ce fut le professeur Macconagal qui lui transmit le message à la fin de la première leçon. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à changer son allumette en aiguille, mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, et il se contenta juste de donner à l'allumette une couleur argentée et de la rendre un tout petit peu pointue. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela lui couterait autant d'effort pour produire un résultat non fini, alors que de faire le changement total était si facile !

Harry se rendit donc devant la gargouille et il dit le mot de passe que le professeur Macgonagal lui avait donné. Arnie, Justin et Josh avaient décidés de l'accompagner jusque devant le bureau et de l'attendre afin qu'ils rentrent tous ensemble. Harry avait été très touché par cela. Ils ne le connaissait que depuis un jour, mais déjà ils se comportaient en meilleurs amis que ceux qu'il avait eut en tant que Griffondor. Cela fit réfléchir Harry.

" Entre, mon garçon." Dit la voix du professeur Dumbledore après que Harry eut frapper à la porte. " Assit toi. Je voulais te voir pour te demander ce que tu pensait de ton placement."

" J'aime beaucoup ma maison. J'ai déjà quelques amis et j'espère bien que je vais m'en faire d'autres."

" Bien sur, bien sur." Dit le vieux professeur d'un ton paternaliste qui fit grincer les nerfs de Harry. " Je crois, cependant, que tu serais peut être mieux dans une autre maison. Je suis sur que l'on pourrait faire une exception dans ton cas, et que tu pourrais être de nouveau réparti."

Harry était désormais totalement affolé. Il ne voulait pas changer de maison ! Il aimait être un Pouffsouffle même si il ne l'était que depuis peu.

" Mais ! Je ne veux pas, moi ! Je veux rester dans ma maison avec mes amis !"

" Je vois." Dit le professeur d'un ton visiblement déçu. " Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il vaut mieux te laisser là ou tu es. Cependant je te conseil de chercher des amis ailleurs que dans ta maison. Toutes les maisons doivent être unies et j'espère que tu montrera l'exemple."

Harry prit congé du directeur peu de temps après. Mais il lui fallut de nombreuses heures et la présence de tout ses amis de sa maison avant qu'il ne redevienne complétement calme. Harry avait bien comprit le message et il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour en voir les effets.

Le lendemain matin il eut son premier cour d'herbologie en compagnie des Griffondors. Harry l'avait bien prévu mais il fut un peu désemparé quand Ron vint s'asseoir à coté de lui avant le début du cour. Poussant ainsi Justin à aller s'asseoir à coté de Neville. Ron ne sembla pas remarquer le regard noir que lui lança Harry.

" Salut ! Je m'appelle Ron, Ronald Weasley." Dit il en tendant amicalement sa main en direction de Harry.

" Harry Potter." Répondit Harry sombrement en serrant la main de Ron. " Tu te rend compte que tu as été particulièrement brutal, n'est ce pas ?"

" Brutal ? Moi ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?" Demanda un Ron visiblement confus.

" Tu as poussé Justin pour t'asseoir à sa place. Ce n'était pas très gentil. Si tu voulais tant que cela t'asseoir à coté de moi, tu aurais mieux fait de me le demander en premier."

"Ouay, désolé." Dit Ron d'un air tout sauf désolé. " Je voulais juste échapper à la miss "je-sais-tout" que l'on à dans notre maison. Je le ferais plus, promis."

Harry regarda Ron comme une sorte d'insecte plutôt répugnant. Comment pouvait il parler ainsi alors que Harry savait pertinemment que lui et Hermione étaient amis d'enfance ? Mais il ne préféra rien répondre à cela, et l'arrivée du professeur Chourave mit fin à la conversation. Du moins c'est ce qu'avait espéré Harry. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait oublié que Ron ne s'intéressait absolument pas à ses cours. Et il dut supporter une grosse demi-heure de ses commentaires. Harry était prêt à jeter un mauvais sort à Ron quand le professeur Chourave se retrouva soudain derrière eux.

" Mr Weasley, puisque vous semblez si enclin à parler. Que pouvez vous me dire sur les propriétés de la datura ?"

Ron regarda le professeur comme si elle venait de lui parler chinois. Le regard du professeur se durci et elle ignora volontairement la main levée de Hermione.

" Je crois, Mr Weasley qu'il serait préférable pour toute la classe que vous changiez de place avec Mr Finch-Fletchley. Je suis sur que votre ami de Griffondor sera ravi de discuter avec vous au fond de la classe, là ou vous ne pourrez perturber personne. Dix points en moins pour Griffondor."

A contrecœur Ron changea de place. Il jeta cependant un mauvais regard à Harry avant de s'en aller. Comme si c'était la faute de Harry que ce que Ron croyait être des murmures soient en fait comme parler à voix haute pour les personnes normales. il vit du coin de l'œil Hermione secouer la tête comme si elle s'attendait à ce résultat. Le reste du cour se passa agréablement pour Harry.

Cependant, au moment de sortir, Ron attendait Harry de l'autre coté de la porte. Jugeant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de parler de nouveau à Ron, Harry rassura ses amis et il leur dit de partir en avant. Arnie et Justin ne semblaient pas du tout avoir envie de laisser Harry seul avec Ron et ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres des deux garçons. Pas assez près pour entendre la conversation, mais assez près pur pouvoir venir au secours de Harry en cas de besoin.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, Ron ?" Demanda Harry plus qu'exaspéré. Est ce que Ron avait toujours été comme cela ? Est ce qu'il n'avait jamais comprit qu'il y avait un moment ou l'on pouvait parler franchement, et un autre ou il valait mieux se taire ?

" Pourquoi n'as tu pas prit ma défense en cour ?" Demanda Ron en colère.

" Je te demande pardon ?" Dit Harry abasourdit. " Prendre ta défense ? Mais tu étais en tort ! Tu m'empêchait d'écouter le cour et le professeur Chourave à eut raison d'agir ainsi."

" Comme si cela avait la moindre importance de connaitre ces stupides plantes." Ricana Ron.

" elles ne sont pas stupides !" S'exclama Harry outré. " Elles font partie des éléments indispensables à toutes potions, et en connaitre les propriétés ne peut que nous aider dans la préparation de nos potions."

" Les potions sont stupides !" S'exclama Ron.

" Interessant, Mr Weasley." Dit une voix froide dans leur dos. " J'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez vous en sortir durant mon cour. Dix points en moins pour Griffondor et détention avec Mr Rusard. Maintenant, vous et vos amis feriez bien de vous dépêcher de vous rendre dans le grand hall pour prendre votre repas de midi."

Harry regarda le professeur Snape faire demi-tour avec des sentiments mitigés. Il était heureux de le voir vivant, mais aussi encore en colère pour la manière dont il l'avait traité durant toutes ses années à poudlard. Il était aussi très surprit qu'aucune remarque acerbe n'ait été dirigée vers lui. C'était un peu comme rencontrer quelqu'un que l'on croyait reconnaitre mais qui en fait agissait de manière tout à fait inattendue. Heureusement Ron avait été fidèle à lui même, ou Harry se serait cru tombé dans la cinquième dimension.

La fin de la semaine n'arriva pas trop vite pour Harry. Cet après-midi, les Pouffsouffles avaient potion commune avec les Serdaigles. Harry se demandait si ce cour se passerait comme les autres de son souvenir. Flitwick était bien tombé de sa pile de livres quand il avait lu le nom de Harry et l'histoire de la magie avait toujours été aussi assommante.

Harry admira une nouvelle fois l'entrée spectaculaire du professeur Snape. Intérieurement il était jaloux de la facilité avec laquelle le professeur arrivait à donner un effet à ses robes en marchant. Il fit bien attention de ne pas attirer l'attention de Snape sur lui et il fut surprit de voir que le professeur était un peu moins mordant quand les Griffondors et les Serpentards n'étaient pas présent. Cependant il n'admettait toujours pas les idiots et le cours du matin durant lequel Neville avait réussi à faire fondre son chaudron ne l'avait pas mit dans les meilleures dispositions.

Après avoir poser quelques questions, principalement aux Serdaigles, mais aussi à Harry. Le professeur afficha la liste des ingrédients et les instructions pour préparer leur première potion. Harry osa alors faire une chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé auparavant. Il leva sa main pour poser une question. Le visage du professeur de potion afficha sa plus complète surprise.

" Qu'y a il, Mr Potter ?" Demanda il d'une voix brusque pour cacher son étonnement.

" Professeur, avons nous le droit d'utiliser nos livres de potion durant le cour ? J'ai vu dans la recette du livre qu'il faut abaisser et augmenter après la température, mais je ne me rappel plus jusqu'à quel degrés."

" Bien sur que vous pouvez utiliser vos livres." Répondit le professeur avec un demi sourire. " Je vous conseil même de le faire si vous ne voulez pas faire le même désastre que celui des Griffondors ce matin. Cinq points pour Pouffsouffle pour avoir enfin poser une question pertinente. Ravie de voir que vous savez ouvrir un livre, Mr Potter."

Le reste du cour se passa calmement malgré quelques regards des Serdaigles qui semblaient dire qu'il était inutile pour eux d'ouvrir leur livre comme tout les Pouffsouffle l'avaient fait. Harry découvrit que sans Ron et sans Drago pour détruire ses potions il était plutôt doué. Il avait craint d'avoir perdu ses aptitudes en potion quand il s'était retrouvé dans le passé. Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas et sa potion fut l'une des plus réussie. Arnie était très doué pour découvrir les détails mineurs dans les instructions et Harry se promit de continuer à se mettre en binôme avec lui durant le cour de potion. Tout deux avaient vraiment appréciés ce cour.

Après la fin du cour, Harry attendit que tout le monde soit sorti. puis il se dirigea calmement vers le bureau du professeur Snape.

" Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Potter ? Le cour est fini, vous pouvez partir." Dit le professeur d'un ton brusque.

" J'ai deux choses à vous dire. Premièrement, vous devriez vous rendre à Gringotte et demander à entendre le testament de mes parents."

" Je ne vois pas en quoi le testament de vos parents me concerne en quoi que ce soit."

" Ils vous ont laisser quelque chose, ou tout du moins ma mère vous a laissé quelque chose."

" Lily ? Lily m'a... Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas !" Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry vit le professeur Snape totalement perdu et étrangement cela lui serra le cœur.

" Je ne sais pas." Dit il plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. " Remus, Mr Lupin à laissé des ordres aux gobelins pour que vous puissiez prendre connaissance de ce document dès que vous le voudrez."

Severus Snape avait finalement réussi à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. bien qu'un léger tremblement de ses mains indiqua que le professeur n'était pas tout à fait remit de ses émotions. Mais seul quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien aurait put se rendre compte de cela. Et Harry connaissait très bien Severus Snape.

" Quelle est l'autre chose que vous désiriez me dire ?" Demanda Severus de nouveau glacial.

" En fait, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour empêcher que lord Voldemort ne revienne à la vie."

Severus eut un frisson involontaire en entendant le nom honnit. mais le regard qu'il jeta à Harry à ce moment montrait bien qu'il ne le considérait plus comme un simple gamin.

" Le seigneur noir n'est plus." Dit il calmement.

" Ce n'est plus qu'un esprit pour le moment, mais si nous ne faisons rien il finira par retrouver un corps et nous serons tous en danger. Il faut l'empêcher à tout prix !"

" Et je suppose que vous savez ou il se trouve en ce moment ?" Se moqua Severus.

" En fait, oui. Je sais très bien ou il est en ce moment. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour faire quelque chose. J'ai appris à mes dépens qu'agir sans avoir de plan au préalable menait quasiment toujours au désastre. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide."

" Et que m'offrez vous en échange de ma si précieuse aide ?"

" Votre liberté." Déclara Harry tout en s'emparant du poignet ou la marque sombre continuait de s'étendre.

Harry se concentra et utilisa une technique qu'il avait développer quand il était un Auror. Il sentit la marque se défendre mais Harry était bien plus puissant que ne l'avait été Voldemort lui-même. Et il sentit la marque se désagréger sous ses doigts. Quand il enleva sa main le poignet de Severus Snape était vierge de tout tatouage.

" Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?!" S'exclama Severus avec horreur.

A suivre

je pars en pique-nique ce midi et je rentrerais sans doute tard ce soir, alors j'ai travailler une bonne partie de la nuit dernière et ce matin pour que vous aillez ce chapitre aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimer. Et juste pour vous donner envie de lire la suite je vous donne le titre du prochain chapitre : comment capturer un rat. A dimanche prochain et n'oubliez pas les reviews, je les adores même celles qui me critique.


	8. Chapter 8

Je vais expliquer le pourquoi de la décision de Harry dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Chapitre 8 : comment capturer un rat  


Harry voyait bien que le professeur Snape était totalement perdu. Et c'était une nouveauté pour lui de le voir ainsi. Mais il aurait dut s'y attendre. Tout comme il s'attendait à l'explosion de fureur qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre. D'ailleurs il en voyait déjà les premiers signes aux tremblements des main du professeur. Mais il était conscient qu'avec le professeur de potion il valait mieux demander pardon que demander la permission. Après tout, il avait toujours une chance d'obtenir le pardon, alors que la permission ne lui aurait jamais été donnée.

En plus il avait voulu montrer à Snape que, contrairement à la terreur du nom et au fana de bonbons au citron, il tiendrait sa partie du contrat. Voldemort et Dumbledore avaient tout les deux utiliser Snape pour arriver à leur fin sans jamais que le professeur n'obtienne quelque chose pour lui. C'est ce qu'il en avait déduit après avoir revu pour la dixième fois les souvenirs que Snape lui avait laissé. Ginny n'avait jamais comprit la fascination de Harry envers ces souvenirs. Elle était même allée jusqu'à en parler à Hermione. Inutile de dire que ce fut l'une des rares fois ou Harry se brouilla avec Hermione. Ce fut aussi le moment ou il commença à s'améliorer en potion du fait que son amie n'était plus là pour faire les recherches à sa place. La brouille n'avait pas durée plus d'une semaine, mais elle avait permit à Harry de commencer à ouvrir les yeux. Après cela Harry avait caché les souvenirs et il ne les avaient plus regardés qu'en secret.

" Qu'est ce que vous avez fait, Potter ?" Tonna Snape. " Espèce d'imbécile ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous venez de faire !"

" Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai fait." Répliqua calmement Harry bien que son cœur batte la chamade de peur. " Je vous ai dit que j'avais besoin de votre aide et je vous ai payé le prix de votre aide d'avance."

" Vous m'avez rendu inutile !" S'écria Snape avec rage. " Quelle utilité aura Dumbledore d'un espion qui ne peut plus se rendre aux réunions ? Est ce que vous y avez pensé au moins ? Bien sur que non ! Le grand Harry Potter à décidé que c'était la chose à faire alors il l'a fait ! Tout comme votre père..."

" Ce n'est pas vrai !" Coupa Harry en colère. "Je ne suis pas comme mon père. Mon père n'était pas celui que tout le monde croit." Ajouta Harry avec tristesse. " Ce n'était qu'une petite brute durant ses années d'école. Je ne suis pas comme lui !"

" Qui êtes vous ?" Questionna Snape d'un ton plus calme. " Vous n'êtes pas le fils de James Potter, il y a bien trop de souvenirs dans votre tête. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à voir qui vous êtes réellement."

Tout en disant ces mots, Snape sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa en direction de Harry. Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir d'agacement. Il n'avait pas prévu de tout révéler à Snape ce jour même, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

" Je suis bien Harry Potter. Mais pas le Harry Potter que tout le monde s'attend à voir. Je suis le Harry Potter de trente-sept ans. A cause d'une potion mal préparée je me suis retrouvé dans mon corps de onze ans."

" C'est impossible ! Une telle potion n'a jamais été inventée ! Arrêtez de me mentir !" Gronda Snape.

" Je ne ment pas ! Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser votre legimencie pour savoir que je dis la vérité. Allez y, je vous en donne la permission."

" Comment savez vous pour la legimencie ? Vous êtes réellement qui vous dites ?" Questionna Snape de plus en plus intéressé. La baguette magique était finalement retournée dans la poche de son propriétaire au grand soulagement de Harry.

Alors Harry ne lui cacha plus rien. En même temps qu'il parlait il montrait ses souvenirs au professeur de potion. Aucun des deux ne remarqua que le temps passait, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'un elfe de maison vint apporter son repas et celui de Harry qu'ils se rendirent compte de l'heure. Ils se restaurèrent tout en continuant de discuter.

" Pourquoi ne pas nous emparer de Quirell tout de suite ?" Questionna Snape.

" Cela ne servirait à rien." Expliqua Harry. " Voldemort quitterait juste son hôte et nous ne saurions plus ou il se trouve. Non, pour le moment il vaut mieux laisser croire à Quirell que nous ne nous doutons de rien."

" Mais à quoi cela va il servir ? Nous aurons toujours le même problème dans six mois !"

" Non, car dans six mois la potion de la pierre vivante sera pratiquement finie."

Snape s'étrangla avec l'eau qu'il venait juste d'avaler en entendant les paroles de Harry.

" La potion de la pierre vivante !" S'exclama il avec horreur. " Ou diable en avez vous entendu parler ? C'est l'une des potions les plus diaboliques ayant jamais existé. Rien que le fait de prononcer son nom peut vous envoyer à Askaban pour des années !"

" Je sais tout cela. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est le seul moyen d'emprisonner Voldemort sans risquer la sécurité de tout le monde magique."

"Et vous voulez que je prépare cette potion, n'est ce pas ?" Questionna amèrement Snape.

" Si vous le voulez. Autrement, je vous demanderais juste de me fournir les ingrédients et je fabriquerais moi même la potion. Je refuse de voir mes amis et ma famille mourir parce que je n'ai pas le courage de faire ce qui est juste, même si cela est considéré comme illégal."

" Et depuis quand êtes vous maitre de potion ?" Questionna Snape. " Cette potion est extrêmement dangereuse à préparer. Et un novice, aussi doué soit il ne pourra pas la préparer correctement."

" Ce qui veux dire que vous allez la préparer ?" Questionna Harry avec espoir.

" A une condition." Répliqua Snape. " Je veux que vous deveniez ami avec Ronald Weasley."

" Devenir ami avec Ron ? Mais pourquoi ? Il est à la solde de Dumbledore !"

" Justement. Si vous devenez amis alors le directeur sera apaisé et il sera moins méfiant. Grâce à votre petit tour je risque de perdre ma place une fois que le professeur Dumbledore se rendra compte que je ne pourrais plus espionner l'autre camp. Mais si il croit que son plan marche, alors il baissera sa garde et j'aurais une chance d'échapper à sa détection."

Harry ne pouvait que se rendre compte de la justesse de l'analyse de Snape. Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait espéré échapper à l'emprise des Weasley. Il poussa de nouveau un soupir exaspéré.

" Très bien, je vais le faire. Mais que cela soit bien clair, Ron ne redeviendra jamais mon meilleur ami. Lui et sa famille m'ont bien trop trahis pour cela !"

Snape n'ajouta rien à ce commentaire et quelques minutes après Harry quitta le professeur pour retourner dans son dortoir. Il n'avait plus envie de voir personne et surtout pas ses deux anciens meilleurs amis. Il serait bien temps demain matin de commencer la reconquête de Ronald Weasley.

Le lendemain matin apporta une mauvaise nouvelle à Harry. Malgré le témoignage posthume des parents de Harry, le ministère de la justice magique refusait de rouvrir le dossier Sirius Black. Le fonctionnaire qui avait reçu Remus lui avait expliqué que Sirius se trouvait à Askaban pour le meurtre des moldus et de Peter Pettigrew. Et que, en aucun cas, le témoignage des Potter ne l'exonérait de ce crime. Remus semblait être à court d'espoir à la fin de sa lettre.

Harry savait qu'il aurait dut s'attendre à ce dénouement, mais cela n'empêchait pas son ressentiment envers le ministère de la magie de grandir. Et ce qui ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur fut de voir Croutard sur l'épaule de Ron. Ce maudit rat se prélassait dans le confort alors que Sirius perdait peu à peu sa raison derrière les murs de Askaban ! Harry n'avait qu'une envie, aller tordre le coup de ce maudit traitre !

C'est alors que Harry sentit une autre présence dans son esprit. Il y avait si longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé qu'il en ressenti comme un choc électrique dans tout son corps. Il faillit lâcher sa fourchette et seuls ses réflexes d'attrapeur l'empêchèrent de se tourner en ridicule. Quand il se fut un peu calmé, il tourna son regard vers la table des professeur craignant que ce ne soit Voldemort au travers de Quirell qui ne fut entré dans son esprit. Mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Il fut surprit de sentir un profond soulagement quand son regard croisa celui fixe du professeur de potion, l'incitant à ne commettre aucune bêtises qui pourrait remettre en cause tout leurs plans.

Harry baissa la tête de manière contrite et quand il la releva ce fut pour constater que Ron avait quitté le hall. Harry se senti légèrement coupable de ressentir un profond soulagement à ce que sa confrontation avec Ron soit reportée. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour aider Sirius, et cela passait bien avant tout le reste. De toute façon il faudrait du temps à Ron pour se calmer et Harry avait bien l'intention d'utiliser ce temps pour démasquer et emprisonner celui qui avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort

Mais comment faire ? Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Ron et lui dire que le rat qui était dans sa famille depuis si longtemps était en fait un animagus Premièrement, Ron ne le croirait pas, et deuxièmement, Dumbledore se rendrait compte que Harry était bien autre chose qu'un simple et innocent première année. D'ailleurs comment Peter avait il put échapper à la détection de Dumbledore durant toutes ces années ? D'après ce que Harry avait comprit le directeur de Poudlard connaissait la famille Weasley depuis des années. Dumbledore aurait dut se douter de quelque chose ! A moins qu'il ne l'ait sut et qu'il n'ait gardé le silence pour l'une de ses "bonne raison".

Perdu dans ses pensées Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait quitté le hall et qu'il avait fait un bon bout de chemin. Ce ne fut qu'en relevant la tête et en apercevant les jumeaux Weasley penchés sur un parchemin plus que familier que Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait quitté ses amis sans leur dire ni au revoir, ni bonne journée. Il fit une grimace en songeant à ce que Ilyana lui dirait ce soir. Elle était très portée sur les bonnes manières.

" Gred, mon cher frère, je suis sur que ce parchemin à une autre utilité que d'insulter les gens" Était en train de dire l'un des jumeaux.

" J'en suis moi aussi sur, Forge. Mais tout ce que nous avons tentés jusqu'ici n'a pas marché" Se plaignit l'autre.

" Il faut continuer, frère de mon cœur !"

" Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit moi même !"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à la façon d'agir des jumeaux. Après la mort de Fred, Georges n'avait plus jamais été le même. Et ils avaient beaucoup manqués à Harry.

" Il semblerait que nous soyons espionné, Gred ! Fuyons !"

" Attendez une minute." Dit Harry tout en continuant de rire. " Je sais comment faire pour que le parchemin livre son secret."

"Vraiment ?"

" Le petit Harry"

" Connait le secret."

" Du parchemin ? Comment."

" Fait il pour."

"le savoir ?" Finirent les jumeaux ensemble.

" Je connais ceux qui ont créer ce parchemin. Messieurs cornedrue, patmol, lunard et queudever."

L'expression stupéfiée des jumeaux valait son pesant d'or et Harry en profita au maximum.

" Qui sont ils ?" Demandèrent les jumeaux avec une expression d'extase sur le visage.

" Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment est que Mr cornedrue s'appelait en fait James Potter."

" James Potter ? Comme ?"

" Comme mon père, oui. C'était lui."

Sans savoir comment cela était arrivé, Harry se retrouva serré dans les bras des jumeaux. Il ne put rien faire pour leur échapper et il eut un petit peu peur sur le moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les rires mêlés de sanglots des jumeaux. Il fut cependant soulagé quand ceux-ci desserrèrent leur étreinte.

" Petit frère." Dit l'un des jumeaux. " Si tu nous dit comment marche ce parchemin nous jurons de payer notre dette."

" Même avec notre sang si il le faut !" Répliqua l'autre jumeau.

" Je ne vous en demanderais pas tant." Dit Harry tout en préparant un plan dans sa tête. " Mais j'aurais sans doute besoin de votre aide très bientôt."

" Tout ce que tu voudras." Promirent les jumeaux.

Harry sourit et il prit le parchemin des mains de Fred. Il sortit sa baguette et tapa légèrement sur le parchemin tout en prononçant les bons mots. " je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises." La surprise et l'émerveillement des jumeaux atteignit un nouveau stade. A nouveau ils jurèrent leur aide à Harry, et quand celui-ci eut fini d'exposer son plan, ils eurent un sourire de pur malice. Les jumeaux demandèrent à Harry la permission de garder la carte des maraudeurs pendant quelques temps afin d'en découvrir le fonctionnement et d'en faire une copie pour leur propre usage. Harry accepta de bon cœur, les jumeaux lui ayant jurés que la carte originelle lui reviendrait à la fin.

Le plan de Harry commença à se mettre en place dès le lendemain matin. Harry avait prit Hikaru avec lui pour le petit-déjeuné comme on était le week-end. Si ces camarades Pouffsouffle n'y accordaient pas attention, ce n'était pas le cas des élèves des autres maisons. Les regards les plus assassins venant de la table des Griffondors.

" Il s'exhibe avec son serpent." Dit la voix aigre de Ron. " Il aurait sans doute été très heureux d'être à Serpentard. Il est aussi sournois qu'eux !"

" Frérot, tu ferais mieux de te taire plutôt que de dire de telles bêtises." Dit Fred.

" Mais il est vrai que ce serpent est étrange." Continua Georges.

" Je n'en ai jamais vu un d'une telle couleur, étrange !"

" Étrange et même bizarre, si tu veux mon avis. Ce n'est pas un serpent normal"

Les jumeaux continuèrent à broder sur cette veine, et il le firent pendant toute la semaine suivante. Très bientôt des rumeurs se mirent à courir à propos du serpent de Harry. Personne ne put dire qui avait le premier suggérer que le serpent de Harry était un animagus déguisé, mais il fut très vite acquis que cela était la vérité la plus pur et le château se mit à grouiller de rumeurs de plus en plus alarmantes.

Harry semblait être de plus en plus contrarié par les rumeurs concernant son serpent, comme de juste. Les Pouffsouffle s'étaient tous joint à Harry et ils le soutenaient. Il avait suffit à Harry de raconté comment il était entré en possession de Hikaru pour qu'ils le croit. Une telle acceptation était si nouvelle pour Harry qu'elle amena des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Jamais les Griffondors ne se seraient comportés ainsi.

La situation atteignit un tel point que certains élèves exigèrent que le sort pour révéler la vraie forme d'un animagus soit lancé sur Hikaru afin de vérifié qu'il était bien un simple serpent. Harry sembla alors fortement regretter d'avoir de nouveau emmené son serpent avec lui. Finalement Anakin, le préfet de Pouffsouffle quitta sa place à table et vint se placer à coté se Harry.

" Harry." Dit il. " Toutes ces rumeurs n'ont que trop durées. Laisse moi lancer ce sort et prouver à tout ces idiots que ton serpent n'est que cela, un serpent."

" Mais c'est juste un bébé !" Dit il d'une voix tremblante. " Ce sort risque de lui faire du mal !"

" Je t'assure que ce sort est totalement inoffensif sur un animal." Promit Anakin.

" Tu es sur ? Hikaru est unique, Ilyana me l'a dit. Et je veux qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait."

" J'ai une idée. " Dit Anakin. " Est ce que quelqu'un veux bien prêter son animal de compagnie pour que je lance le sort sur lui et ainsi prouver à Harry que son serpent ne risque rien ?"

Du coin de l'œil Harry vit Croutard qui tentait de s'échapper, mais les jumeaux veillaient au grain. Fred réussi à attraper Croutard avant que celui-ci ne saute de la table. Le rat se débattait comme un beau diable et Fred avait la main en sang. Malgré cela il ne lâcha pas prise et il s'exclama d'une voix forte :

" Lance ton sort sur ce rat."

Ron tenta bien de s'interposer mais Georges le retint par le bras. Fred posa, ou plutôt lâcha Croutard sur la table des Pouffsouffle alors que Anakin stupefia le rat afin qu'il se tienne tranquille. Mais personne ne se serait attendu à ce qui arriva quand Anakin jeta son sort. là ou quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvait un gros rat, se tenait maintenant un homme âgé d'une bonne trentaine d'années avec un visage de rongeur et un doigt manquant.

Les professeurs qui s'étaient approchés au début de l'altercation sortirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent en direction du l'homme stupéfié. Les élèves quand à eux semblèrent pétrifiés sur place. Même Ron avait cessé de se débattre et son visage affichait une expression d'horreur absolue. Les jumeaux, eux aussi étaient surprit. Ils avaient cru faire une bonne farce à Ron en changeant le rat de couleur après que le sort eut été lancé, mais ils n'auraient jamais put croire que le bon vieux Croutard était un animagus ! Harry, quand à lui serrait son serpent contre lui de manière protectrice. On ne pouvait voir que ses yeux affolés, heureusement le corps de son serpent cachait le sourire satisfait qui éclairait son visage.

" Éloignez-vous !" Ordonna le professeur Chourave à ses élèves. " Est ce que quelqu'un connait cet homme ?" Demanda elle à l'intention de ses collègues.

" Il s'appelle Peter petigrew." Dit le professeur Macgonagal d'une voix blanche. " C'était l'un de mes Griffondors, et il est censé avoir été tué il y a dix ans !"

" Cela suffit, Minerva !" Dit la voix pincée du directeur. " Contactez les aurors et laissez les se charger de lui. Cela ne concerne pas notre école."

" Enfin, Albus !" Protesta minerva. " Cet Animagus se trouvait dans le dortoir de l'un de mes lions. Nous ne pouvons pas nous en laver les mains comme cela !"

" Que toutes les têtes de maison lance le charme de reconnaissance des animagus sur tout les familiers du château. Ceux qui refuseront verront leur animal être renvoyé chez eux. Quand à ce sinistre individus." Dit il en désignant Peter. " Laissez les aurors s'occuper de lui."

Puis il fit demi-tour avec un air contrarié. Harry vit le professeur Quirell regarder Peter avec un profond mépris, tandis que le professeur Snape affichait un sourire satisfait. Harry les ignora tout les deux et il se dirigea vers le professeur Chourave.

" Pouvez vous vous assurer que mon serpent est bien un serpent ?" Demanda il d'une toute petite voix.

" Bien sur. Après tout, toute cette histoire à commencée à cause de lui. " Dit aimablement le professeur de botanique.

Elle jeta le sort, et comme de juste Hikaru resta un simple serpent. Ce fut sous les tapes dans le dos et les embrassades que Harry et son serpent rejoignirent leur salle commune. Et tout ce que Harry arrivait à penser était : voila une bonne chose de faite.

A suivre.

Je serais occupée toute la journée demain, alors je poste le chapitre ce soir. J'espère que pas trop de fautes m'ont échappées car je suis fatiguée après ma journée de travaille. J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre. A dimanche prochain pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci beaucoup de toutes vos gentilles review. J'ai toujours un plaisir immense à vous lire et cela me donne encore plus envie d'écrire. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre car il m'a posé quelques problèmes. Je pense les avoir résolus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9 : changements  


Dès qu'il se leva le lendemain matin, Harry se dépêcha de se rendre au nichoir des hiboux. Tout le monde savait que Harry Potter avait un hiboux nommé Merlin, et, en fait, Harry n'avait jusqu'ici utilisé que Merlin pour envoyer son courrier. Cependant, la lettre qu'il avait écrit juste avant de quitter son dortoir ne devrait sous aucuns prétextes être interceptée. Dumbledore avait semblé se moquer de ce qui pourrait arriver à Peter, mais Harry n'était pas tout à fait sur que ce soit réellement le cas.

Harry s'était réveillé très tôt ce matin et il s'était mit à réfléchir. Les conclusions qu'il avait tiré de sa réflexion étaient que Dumbledore avait agit d'une manière bien plus étrange que d'habitude, et que les autres professeurs ne semblaient pas être au courant des plans de Dumbledore. En effet, si le professeur de métamorphose savait que Peter se cachait chez les Weasley sous la forme d'un rat, elle n'aurait pas été aussi choquée. Harry songea qu'il faudrait trouver un moyen de la remercier, car sans elle, nulle doute que Dumbledore se serait arrangé pour faire disparaître Peter sans que personne à l'extérieur de l'école ne soient au courant.

C'est pourquoi Harry s'était empressé d'écrire une lettre à Remus dans laquelle il expliquait que Peter Petigrew venait d'être découvert bien vivant à Poudlard. Harry expliquait aussi que Peter était caché sous la forme d'un rat appartenant au plus jeune fils Weasley. Il n'oublia pas non plus de mentionner que le rat était désormais entre les mains des aurors, et que le moment serait sans doute bien venu pour que le procès de Sirius Black soit rejugé, même si il n'y avait pas eut de procès en premier lieu. Bien sur Harry laissa de coté le fait que c'était grâce à son plan que Peter avait été capturé. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son rôle de naïf jeune garçon soit percé à jour si tôt. Si quelqu'un interceptait la lettre, il n'y verrait qu'un jeune garçon tout excité à l'idée que son parrain puisse être prouvé innocent.

Harry confia la lettre à Hedwige, et se fut avec le cœur plein d'appréhension qu'il vit sa chouette bien aimée prendre son envol. Il poussa un profond soupir quand il la perdit de vue et il se résigna à retourner en bas pour prendre son petit-déjeuné. Il fut une fois de plus heureux d'être à pouffsouffle quand personne de sa maison ne lui posa de question sur son absence. Bien qu'il fut l'un des premiers à s'être lever, il était arrivé bon dernier à la table des Pouffsouffles. Harry vit même Cédric lui faire un sourire chaleureux, et cela déclencha une fois de plus un sentiment de culpabilité chez Harry. Il se jura une nouvelle fois de faire en sorte que Cédric ne soit plus jamais tué par sa faute.

La semaine suivante fut l'une des plus longue pour Harry. Il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de Remus et Hedwige n'était toujours pas rentrée. Harry se demanda avec crainte si quelque chose était arrivé à sa dame blanche. Et ce fut avec un soulagement intense qu'il vit qu'elle était de retour cinq jours après son départ. Remus n'avait pas dut écrire de réponse, mais cela n'inquiéta pas Harry outre mesure, la lune étant pleine toute cette semaine, Harry se doutait que Remus devait avoir d'autres problèmes pour le moment. Il fut cependant soulagé quand Hedwige lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt après que Harry lui eut demander si elle avait réussit sa mission. La réponse ne pouvant signifier que bien sur que oui.

Ce fut le cœur beaucoup plus léger que Harry se rendit à son cour de botanique le lendemain matin. Il appréhendait un peu la réaction de Ron, mais il pensait qu'il avait bien caché son jeu et qu'il ne pouvait être considéré que comme un acteur involontaire de tout ce drame. C'est pourquoi il fut surprit de voir Ron se diriger vers lui avec un grand sourire.

"Je m'excuse." Dit Ron tout en conservant son sourire qui semblait faux aux yeux de Harry.

" Tu t'excuses ? Mais pourquoi t'excuses tu ?" Demanda Harry plus que perplexe.

Harry connaissait bien Ron, et il trouvait l'attitude présente de son ex-meilleur ami perturbante. Ron ne réagissait jamais comme cela. Ron se fâchait toujours en premier, après il boudait dans son coin ou il insultait les gens, puis après un très long moment, il réfléchissait et venait faire ses excuses. Il ne s'était jamais excusé tout de suite !

" Pour la façon dont je me suis comporté avec toi jusqu'ici. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Macgonagal ont découvert que l'animagus influençait mes actions. Je n'était pas moi même et je t'ai dit des choses que je ne pensait pas. Maintenant que je ne suis plus sous son contrôle, j'espère que nous pourrons devenir amis."

Harry savait pertinemment bien que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un tissus de mensonges. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir dire à Ron qu'il n'était qu'un fichu menteur, mais il avait promit à Snape qu'il allait devenir ami avec Ron, et c'était une occasion en or. C'est pourquoi Harry ravala les insultes qui voulaient sortir et qu'il se mit à sourire aussi faussement que Ron.

" Je comprend." Dit il d'un ton convaincu. " Bien sur que nous pouvons devenir amis."

Harry ne préféra rien ajouter à cela et il sera mollement la main que Ron lui tendait. Par contre, le regard victorieux qu'échangèrent Ron et Hermione dès qu'il eut tourné le dos ne lui échappa pas. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi ces deux là tenaient tant à devenir amis avec lui, mais il décida que puisqu'ils voulaient l'utiliser alors il n'aurait aucuns remords à les utiliser aussi. Mais une chose était sur pour lui, il n'y aurait pas de trio d'or à Poudlard durant ses années d'études.

Harry entra donc dans une étrange amitié avec Ron. Ils s'asseyaient ensemble durant leurs cours communs et Harry tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le cour. Mais Ron ne voulait pas étudier et plus d'une fois Harry se retint de jeter un sort de silence sur le jeune Weasley. Harry était heureux que seuls deux cours soient concernés, car sinon il aurait risqué de perdre son sang froid bien plus souvent. Hermione quand à elle restait toujours à l'écart, mais Harry voyait bien qu'elle aussi commençait à perdre patience, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Harry.

Quand le premier cour de vol fut affiché, Harry craignit que Dumbledore ait encore essayé de jouer l'un de ses tours. Heureusement, l'amitié entre Harry et Ron semblait avoir calmé pour un temps le vieux directeur. Et Harry fut soulagé de voir que ce cour était commun avec Serdaigle. Non pas qu'il craignait de devoir apprendre à voler sur un balais avec les Serpentards. Depuis leur accord avant la répartition, Drago s'était montré parfaitement aimable avec Harry, ce que ce dernier avait retourné avec la même application. Harry trouvait quand même étrange qu'il se sente plus en confiance en compagnie de Drago Malfoy plutôt qu'en compagnie de Ronald Weasley.

La veille du premier cour de vol avait eut lieu la sélection des joueurs que Quiditch pour Pouffsouffle. Tout les membres de la maison s'étaient rendus au terrain pour encourager ceux qui tentaient leur chance. Harry et tout les autres première année avaient hâte d'apprendre à voler pour pouvoir faire parti de l'équipe de Quiditch. Ou c'est du moins ce que voulut faire croire Harry, mais il ne trompa pas le regard vigilant de Ilyana.

" Tu n'as pas envie de jouer ?" Lui demanda elle une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

" Ce n'est pas cela. Je meure d'envie de jouer, mais tu as vu à quel point Cédric était heureux d'avoir été choisit comme attrapeur. Et comme je n'envisage pas de jouer à une autre position, alors je devrais attendre quatre ans avant de pouvoir tenter ma chance." Expliqua sincèrement Harry.

" Tu es un vrai Pouffsouffle, Harry Potter. Et je suis fière d'être ta grande sœur. S'il te plait, ne laisse pas de faux amis te changer."

" Je te le promet."

Harry se retrouva de nouveau serré dans les bras de la rousse. Et comme les fois précédentes il eut l'impression de retrouver une partie de sa famille perdue. Harry ne pouvait pas s'expliquer ce sentiment étrange mais il l'acceptait de tout cœur. Cela lui permettait d'oublier un peu que Remus ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

Fidèle à sa promesse Harry ne fit aucun éclat durant ses leçon de vol. Contrairement à Ron qui avait tenté de se montrer en prouvant qu'il volait mieux que Drago lorsque madame Bibine avait emmené Neville à l' infirmerie. Bien sur Ron se ridiculisa et après cela il se retrouva souvent à l'infirmerie du fait de ses prise de bec avec les Serpentards. Harry pensait que si Ron ne s'emportait pas aussi souvent alors les Serpentards le laisserait un peu plus tranquille. Mais Ron n'avait jamais fait dans la demi-mesure et Drago et ses amis s'en donnaient à cœur-joie.

Halloween arriva bien trop vite aux yeux de Harry. Il n'avait plus eut l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec Snape depuis leur discussion précédente et il se demandait si le professeur de potion n'avait pas oublier sa promesse. Snape, comme à son habitude, sembla lire en Harry et il lui glissa discrètement un "la potion a débutée" à l'oreille lorsqu'il se pencha sur son chaudron pour voir le résultat de sa potion. Cependant il sembla pâlir quand il vit la couleur que la potion de Harry avait prise.

" Monsieur Potter." Dit il à haute voix. " Qu'avez vous rajouter à votre potion pour qu"elle prenne cette teinte ?"

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, et le ton froid de Snape le choqua. Il avait oublier à quel point le professeur pouvait être vicieux avec ses élèves.

" J'ai suivit la recette." Répondit simplement Harry.

" Je ne sais pas quelle recette vous avez suivit, mais ce n'est pas celle que je vous ai donné. C'est un échec !"

Harry s'attendait à ce que Snape fasse disparaitre sa potion, comme il l'avait si souvent fait, mais le professeur le surprit. Il transvasa discrètement le contenu du chaudron de Harry dans deux fioles. Puis il jeta un regard significatif en direction de Harry.

" Mais c'est injuste !" S'exclama Harry. Et au sourire satisfait de Snape il comprit qu'il avait eut raison.

" Dix points de moins pour Pouffsouffle et vous resterez après le cour pour m'expliquer là ou vous avez commit une erreur."

Snape ignora Harry durant le reste du cour. Mais Harry reçut des sourires de la part des membres de sa maison malgré le fait qu'il venait de faire perdre dix points à leur maison. Harry se tourna alors vers son partenaire de potion.

" Je suis désolé, Justin. Je croyait avoir réussit notre potion."

" Tu n'as pas fait d'erreurs." Dit Justin calmement. " Je t'ai regarder faire et tu as suivit les instructions à la lettre. Peut être que notre chaudron n'était pas tout à fait propre et qu'il restait quelque chose dedans qui a fait que notre potion à prit cette étrange teinte indigo. Ne t'en fait pas non plus pour les points, tout le monde en perd durant ce cour. J'en ai déjà bien perdu cent et toi tu n'as rien perdu parce que cela annule les dix points qui t'ont été donnés en début d'année."

Harry se sentit réconforté et il attendit avec impatience la fin du cour. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur et attendit patiemment que les autres élèves soit sortis. Il ne savait pas a quoi s'attendre avec Snape et il ne pouvait empêcher un léger frisson d'excitation de lui parcourir le dos. C'était le même genre de sensation qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il devait effectuer une mission dangereuse pour les aurors et le fait de le ressentir ici et maintenant le laissait perplexe.

" Comment diable avez vous réussit ?" S'exclama Snape une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur le dernier élève.

" Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous parlez." Répliqua Harry.

" Vous avez ajouter votre propre magie à la potion, transformant cette simple potion contre l'état dépressif en la Drogue de la Paix ! Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous venez de faire maintenant ? Seuls les plus puissants des maitres de potions sont capables de réussir l'exploit que vous venez de faire !"

" Vraiment ? Je ne savait pas ! Mes potions se sont améliorées, c'est vrai, mais je ne pensait pas avoir un tel niveau !"

" Ce n'est pas tout, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes capable de contrôler votre magie ? Alors vous ne m'avez pas raconter d'histoire et vous venez réellement du futur ?"

" Vous ne m'avez pas cru ?" S'exclama Harry indigné.

" Vous auriez cru une telle histoire, vous ? Bien sur que non ! J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un simple accident magique et que vous deviez avoir quelques dons de voyance. Cela était logique, et c'est pourquoi j'ai accepter de vous aider."

Harry savait que Snape lui mentait sur les raisons de son aide, mais il décida de laisser couler. Après tout il avait encore besoin du professeur, et se l'aliéner ne l'aiderait pas à atteindre son but.

" Merci du vote de confiance." Dit Harry tout en soupirant. " Et maintenant qu'est ce que nous faisons ?"

" Maintenant je vais vous donner une colle durant laquelle je vous apprendrait à empêcher votre magie d'interférer avec vos potions. Et je m'arrangerais pour que toutes vos colles se passent avec moi. Un talent telle que le votre ne doit pas être gâcher et j'ai plusieurs potions à préparer qui nécessitent un pouvoir tel que le votre."

Snape ne prêta aucune attention au visage courroucé de Harry. Il semblait même se réjouir intérieurement. Et soudainement Harry eut envie de rire. Malgré tout les changements qui étaient arrivés depuis qu'il s'était réveillé chez les Dursley, le professeur Snape était resté fidèle à lui même. Et cela était un tel soulagement pour Harry ! Il avait trouvé une chose fixe dans sa vie et il n'avait aucune intention de la laissé partir. C'est pourquoi il décida de donner quelques autres informations au professeur.

" Professeur ! Durant la fête de Halloween, le troll se trouvera vers les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage. Ne vous en faites pas pour Quirell, il ne sait pas encore comment passer devant le chien à trois tête."

" Pourquoi me dites vous tout cela ? Quel est votre but ?" Dit Snape suspicieux. " Et comment diable êtes vous au courant pour cette bête infernale ?"

" J'ai déjà vécu tout cela !" S'exclama Harry exaspéré. " Je sais ce qui va se passer et je veux le changer ! Je ne veux pas que mon destin soit lié à celui de Weasley et de Granger juste parce que nous avons combattu un troll ensemble et que Hermione ait menti pour nous. Les liens des devoirs et obligations magiques sont très complexes et une fois contractée la dette ne s'efface jamais. Je me suis retrouvé prisonnier de cela une fois, c'est bien suffisant ! Je refuse de redevenir prisonnier une seconde fois !"

" Je comprend." Dit simplement Snape et Harry était sur que c'était la plus exacte vérité. Mieux que quiconque Snape savait à quelle point une obligation de vie magique pouvait être contraignante. " Vous pouvez partir. Votre colle aura lieu demain soir, comme cela vous ne manquerez pas la fête d'Halloween."

Harry retrouva ses amis qui l'attendaient dehors et il prit une mine déçue. Il leur dit que Snapê l'avait collé et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir voir l'entrainement de quiditch demain soir. Ses amis compatirent et ils décidèrent de l'aider à avancer dans ses devoirs pour que cette colle ne le mette pas trop en retard. Une fois de plus Harry fut bouleversé par l'attitude des Pouffsouffles et il se senti encore plus honteux de s'être bien trop souvent moqué d'eux lorsqu'il était un Griffondor. Mais Ilyana avait raison, il était désormais un Pouffsouffle et très fier de l'être.

La journée de Halloween se passa calmement, bien que Harry grinça des dents quand il entendit que Ron avait insulté Hermione et qu'elle était partie s'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles pour y pleurer tout son soule. Tout cela se passait d'une manière bien trop précise au gout de Harry. Le fait qu'il n'y ait eut aucuns changements dans les événements du jour laissait Harry penser que Dumbledore devait avoir quelque chose derrière tout cela. Et c'était logique. Comment créer un lien de devoir et d'obligation entre le trio sans une situation de vie et de mort ? Mais qu'il ait pour cela mit en danger la vie d'autres élèves et des professeurs, de cela Harry ne lui pardonnait pas.

Le repas du soir fut, comme prévu, somptueux. Enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée de Quirell et l'annonce du troll dans les cachots. Le professeur Dumbledore ordonna alors que chaque élèves retournent dans leur maison. Et c'est alors que l'idée frappa Harry comme la foudre. Le troll était censé se balader dans les cachots et la maison Serpentard se trouvait précisément dans les cachots ! Si le troll se trouvait à l'endroit indiqué alors il envoyait les Serpentards à une mort certaine ! Harry en fut horrifié. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de suivre les autres il se dirigea vers Drago Malfoy, sachant que en tant que prince de Serpentard il pourrait influencer ses membres de maison.

Ilyana, justin et quelques autres suivirent Harry, ce qui fit que les Pouffsouffle stoppèrent leur départ." On ne laisse personne derrière" tel était l'un de leur crédo, et ils mettaient un point d'honneur à le respecter. Le professeur Dumbledore leur jeta un mauvais regard, mais ce fut le professeur Chourave qui vint les voir.

" Que se passe il ?" Dit elle en s'adressant au groupe de Harry. " Vous devez rejoindre immédiatement votre salle commune."

" Mais, professeur, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les Serpentards aller dans les cachots ! Le troll s'y trouve ! Ils ne seront pas en sécurité !" Dit Harry avec toute la conviction qu'il put.

" C'est vrai!" Dit Ilyana. " Ils seront plus en sécurité ici. Il faut qu'ils restent dans le hall !"

Tout les Pouffsouffle agréèrent à l'idée d'Ilyana et le professeur Chourave ne put réprimer un sourire de fierté envers ses blaireaux. Une fois de plus ils venaient de prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas la dernière maison de Poudlard. Alors que les Griffondors et les Serdaigles s'étaient dépêchés d'abandonner les Serpentards à leur sort, ses Pouffsouffles avaient penser à leur sécurité en premier lieu.

" Restez tous ici." Dit le professeur Chourave d'une voix calme. " Nous allons sceller les portes du hall et vous serez en sécurité. Il est évident que les Serpentards ne peuvent pas aller dans les cachots si le troll s'y trouve encore, et comme vous êtes tous là, mes chers blaireaux, il est préférable que vous restiez vous aussi ici. Je suis extrêmement fière de vous."

" Mais ? Que faisons nous pour Hermione ?" Demanda Ron à la surprise de tous car personne ne s'était rendu compte que le jeune Griffondor était resté derrière.

" Que se passe il avec mademoiselle Granger ?" Demanda la voix froide de Snape.

Ron devint tout rouge et il n'osa pas regarder le professeur de potion. Harry se doutait que Ron était resté derrière pour l'entrainé à la rescousse de Hermione et ainsi créer un lien magique entre eux trois. Mais Harry en avait plus qu'assez d'être manipulé et il décida de laisser faire le professeur de potion.

" Elle s'est enfermée dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Vous voyez... nous avons eut une dispute..."

" N'en dites pas plus monsieur Weasley. Je vais aller chercher mademoiselle Granger et je vais la ramener. Mes serpents sont en sécurité donc je peux bien m'occuper d'une Griffondor perdue. Attendez moi tous ici ! Et que les premières années soient placés le plus loin de la porte. Je vais la scellée et moi seul pourrait l'ouvrir. Je le ferait si je retrouve Granger ou bien si le troll est capturé."

Après cela Snape tourna les talons et il scella la porte comme il l'avait dit. Harry alla s'assoir au fond et Drago vint le rejoindre au plus grand mécontentement de Ronald. Ron ne cessait pas de jeter de mauvais regards en direction de Harry, et le sorcier se demandait vaguement si seule la présence de Drago à ses cotés justifiait de tels regards ou bien si c'était le fait que Harry ne l'ait pas suivit pour aller sauver Hermione.

" Merci d'être intervenu, Lord Potter." Dit Drago formellement. " Je vous doit sans doute la vie, et un Malfoy paye toujours ses dettes. Mon père voudra sans doute aussi vous remercier. Avez vous déjà votre propre elfe de maison ?"

" Un elfe de maison ? Qu'est ce que cela ?" Dit Harry comme si il n'avait aucune idée de quoi Drago était en train de parler.

" Je vois. Très bien ! Attendez vous à ce que mon père vous fasse parvenir un elfe de maison de signe de remerciement. Je pense que Dobby pourrait être parfaitement adapté à vos besoins."

" Dobby ?" Questionna Harry le cœur battant car il n'avait pas oublié l'elfe de maison qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui.

" Précédemment, c'était mon elfe personnel. Mais mon père à décidé de m'offrir un elfe de meilleur standing. Non pas que Dobby ne soit pas efficace, mais il est un peu rustre pour le gout de mon père. Il a l'intention d'en faire son serviteur personnel, mais Dobby ne sera jamais heureux avec lui, et je voudrais trouver une autre solution. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord, lord Potter."

" Je vous remercie de votre offre plus que généreuse, héritier Malfoy, et je l'accepte avec la plus grande joie."

Le sourire sincère qui éclaira le visage de Drago à cet instant rendit Harry heureux. Il se rendit compte que Drago n'était pas si mauvais que cela et qu'il avait seulement été mal guidé. Harry se promit de cultiver l'amitié de Drago et de montrer au jeune Serpentard qu'il existait d'autres futurs pour lui que de devenir un autre mangemort.

A suivre.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimer. Et ne vous en faites pas pour Sirius, vous saurez ce qui va lui arriver dans le prochain chapitre. Donc à Dimanche prochain pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas les reviews, je veux battre mon record de reviews ! MDR!


	10. Chapter 10

Merci de toutes vos gentilles reviews. Vous êtes trop gentils avec moi. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10 ; le procès  


La lettre tant attendue arriva un mois après que l'affaire du troll fut résolue. Après que le troll fut immobilisé par le professeur Snape et que Hermione soit sauvée, tout les élèves avaient rejoint leurs salles communes. Ron et Hermione avaient été raccompagnés à la leur par Severus pour le plus grand déplaisir de tout ceux concernés. Mais Hermione avait fait meilleure figure que Ron quand elle était rentrée dans le Hall à la suite du professeur de potion. Apparemment le troll ne l'avait inquiétée en aucune façon et elle semblait en être extrêmement soulagée. Harry ne doutait cependant pas que le duo tenterait encore de créer des liens bien plus forts que ceux de la simple amitié entre eux.

Ce fut un hibou inconnu qui lui apporta la lettre ce matin. Harry fut un peu inquiet du contenu jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le sceau à l'arrière de la lettre. Pour l'avoir arboré pendant des années après la mort tragique de Sirius, Harry aurait put reconnaitre le sceau de la famille des Black rien qu'au toucher. Et ce fut le cœur battant la chamade qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir sa lettre. cependant il n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose que de briser le sceau avant de se rendre compte que Ron se tenait, encore une fois, derrière lui et qu'il tentait de lire sa lettre !

C'était une habitude que Ron avait prit de venir se placer derrière Harry lorsque ce dernier recevait une lettre, et cela agaçait profondément Harry. Plus d'un fois il avait demandé au plus jeune fils Weasley pourquoi il venait ainsi espionner dans son dos, littéralement. Et jusqu'ici Ron avait trouvé des raisons plausibles à sa présence. Il avait besoin d'emprunter les notes de Harry ou bien il souhaitait lui parler d'un ragot qui courrait à Poudlard, enfin ce genre d'excuses.

" Est ce que cela te gênerait que je lise ma lettre confidentiellement, Ron ?" Demanda Harry agacé.

" J'ai besoin de revoir tes notes en astronomie. Tu sais que nous allons avoir une interrogation ce soir." Se justifia Ron.

" Je ne les aient pas sur moi en ce moment. Je te les donneraient au repas de midi. Maintenant, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me laisse seul."

" Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter son meilleur ami !" S'exclama Ron outré.

" Je te demande pardon ?" S'exclama Harry estomaqué. " Tu es l'un de mes amis Ron mais en aucun cas mon meilleur ami ! J'ai des tas d'amis dans ma maison qui me sont bien plus proche que toi. Je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié mais si un jour tu deviens mon meilleur ami ce sera de mon propre choix !"

Les oreilles de Ron étaient devenues rouge brique, et il serrait les poings. Mais, judicieusement, pour une fois, il garda le silence et il retourna à la table des Griffondors. Harry vit Hermione qui fit mine de se lever, mais Ron la retint par la manche tout en secouant la tête. Hermione finit par se rassoir avec une expression colérique sur le visage.

Après le débâcle du plan avec le troll, Hermione était venue se présenter à Harry. Elle lui avait proposer de l'aider à faire ses devoirs si il en avait besoin. Si Harry avait été le jeune garçon qu'il semblait être, alors il aurait sauté sur l'occasion d'échapper à des heures de recherches qui semblaient inutiles. Mais il avait apprit par son expérience propre et par celle de son fils James qu'il valait mieux faire son travail soit même. James et Lily avaient toujours utilisés la célébrité de leur père pour en faire le moins possible. Ils avaient toujours trouvés quelqu'un qui acceptait de faire leurs devoirs à leur place. Seul Albus Severus s'était investit dans ses études, et cela avait rendu Harry très fier. Et c'est pourquoi il s'était promit à lui même que cette fois ci les notes qu'il obtiendrait seraient dues à son travail personnel uniquement. En mémoire de son fils adoré.

Il avait donc gentiment, mais fermement, refusé l'aide de Hermione, et la jeune sorcière l'avait très mal prit. Une fois encore elle était partie en courant tout en ayant des larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. Mais Harry ne ressentit aucune culpabilité. Il n'avait pas insulté Hermione, il lui avait juste dit qu'il préférait faire lui même ses devoirs en ayant le moins possible recours à l'aide des autres. Il l'avait même remerciée de sa proposition ! Décidément il ne reconnaissait plus ses anciens amis.

En tout cas cela avait permit à Ron et Hermione de redevenir amis au grand jour. Ron s'était lancé à la poursuite de Hermione après qu'elle eut quittée Harry en larmes, et il l'avait consolée. Ils étaient devenus amis officiellement à partir de ce moment. Et, naturellement, Hermione accompagnait désormais Ron chaque fois qu'il venait parler à Harry. C'est pourquoi Harry se félicitait encore plus que le choixpeau l'ait envoyé à Pouffsouffle.

" Ron n'est pas ton meilleur ami ?" Demanda timidement Justin à Harry.

" Bien sur que non ! Qu'est ce qui a bien put vous faire croire cela ?" Demanda Harry en voyant de nombreux visages étonnés à sa table.

" C'est ce qu'il raconte partout." Expliqua Justin. " En plus vous passez beaucoup de temps ensembles quand tu n'es pas dans notre salle commune."

" Il ne me laisse pas un instant seul !" Soupira Harry. " J'aimerais bien qu'il arrête. Ça devient vraiment énervant !"

" Je vous avait bien dit que mon petit frère n'avait pas demandé à la belette de vous dire qu'il ne voulait plus que vous lui parliez !" S'exclama Ilyana avec fougue.

" Pardon ?!" Cria Harry.

" Ron nous a dit que comme il était ton meilleur ami, tu n'avais plus de temps pour nous." Expliqua Justin. " Et que nous devrions te laisser tranquille. Il a dit aussi que puisque tu l'avais lui, tu n'avais plus besoin de nous."

" Et vous l'avez cru ?" Dit Harry peiné de voir que ses amis pouvaient croire cela de lui.

" Bien sur que non. Et c'est pourquoi nous avions l'intention de t'interroger une fois que nous serions retournés dans notre salle commune. Ron nous a dit ça hier."

" Vous auriez dut venir me voir immédiatement ! Je vous jure que si un jour j'ai quelque chose contre l'un d'entre vous, je viendrais lui dire en face. Et si Ronald Belette, pardon Weasley, vient encore vous dire des choses comme cela, je veux le savoir immédiatement !"

A cause de toute cette commotion Harry oublia sa lettre qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche quand Justin avait commencé à lui parler. Et ce ne fut que le soir qu'il se rappela de son existence. Heureusement, il était de retour dans la serre des Pouffsouffles et il ne craignait plus que Ron vienne l'espionner. Ce fut cependant plein de craintes qu'il ouvrit la lettre.

'Cher Harry,'

Remus était celui qui avait écrit la lettre.

'Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour la capture de Petigrew. Grâce à toi j'ai put agir avant que l'affaire ne soit étouffée. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, mais j'ai été très occupé ces deux derniers mois.

Comme je te l'ai déjà écrit, le témoignage posthume de tes parents n'avait pas suffit à refaire juger Sirius. Mais le fait que Petigrew soit toujours vivant à changer la donne. J'ai exigé que le sort de "prior incantem" soit lancé sur les baguettes de Petigrew et de Sirius en possession du ministère. Malheureusement pour découvrir que ces pièces à conviction indispensables avaient disparues ! Tu peux t'imaginer ma colère.

C'est pourquoi il à été décidé qu'un procès aurait lieu pour juger qui de Sirius ou de Petigrew est responsable de la mort de tout ces moldus. Il aura lieu deux jours après le début des vacances de Noël. Je tiens particulièrement à ce que tu soit présent. C'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé au directeur ton autorisation d'absence. Il est inutile de contacter les Dursley, de toutes façon ils ont découvert que les paiements avaient cessés, et ils ne sont pas heureux après le directeur de ton école. Je n'ai eut aucun mal à leur faire signer.

Je t'attendrais sur le quai de la gare et nous nous rendrons à Londres pour attendre le procès. Si tout se passe bien, Sirius sera libre très bientôt et vous pourrez vivre ensembles comme cela aurait toujours dut être.

Je t'embrasse affectueusement.

Remus.

P.S : brule cette lettre une fois que tu l'auras lue.'

Harry se sentait à la fois soulagé et anxieux. Il était soulagé que Sirius ait un vrai procès, mais il craignait que Dumbledore ne vienne mettre son grain de sel dans toute cette affaire. Dieu seul savait ce que le directeur pourrait faire pour ou contre Sirius selon que cela serait profitable pour lui. Harry avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il fit cependant ce que Remus lui avait suggéré, et il brula la lettre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres.

Le lendemain matin , Harry fut réveillé par un énorme crac juste à coté de son lit. Il chercha ses lunettes et il eut la surprise de voir Dobby l'elfe de maison qui se tenait à coté de son lit tout en triturant la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement.

" Bonjour, jeune maitre Harry Potter, je m'appelle Dobby et je suis désormais votre elfe de maison personnel. Lord Malfoy m'a offert à vous en remerciement de la vie du jeune maitre."

" Je vois." Dit Harry. " Puis je te poser une question ?"

" Bien sur jeune maitre Harry Potter."

" Est ce que ta fidélité reste avec les Malfoy ou bien est elle transférée à moi ?"

" La fidélité de Dobby sera transférée au jeune maitre Harry Potter dès que celui-ci aura déclaré Dobby comme son elfe personnel." Expliqua Dobby avec beaucoup d'espoir dans ses grands yeux.

" Et comment puis je faire cela ?" Demanda Harry.

Dobby tendit alors une feuille à Harry.

" Le jeune maitre Drago Malfoy a ordonné à Dobby de donner ces instructions au jeune maitre Harry Potter si celui-ci les demandaient."

Harry lut la lettre de Drago qui lui expliquait quoi faire pour que Dobby devienne son elfe de maison personnel. Il prit une profonde inspiration et déclara d'une voix forte :

" Moi, Harry Potter, déclare être le seul maitre de l'elfe de maison dénommé Dobby. Il sera désormais lié à la grande et noble maison des Potter. Maintenant et pour toujours."

Aussitôt que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche, un lien argenté apparut et il s'enroula autours des poignets de l'elfe et de ceux de Harry. Harry ressentit alors un étrange sentiment de plénitude. Dobby était désormais libéré de Lucius Malfoy, et cela rendait Harry très heureux.

" Mr Malfoy invite le maitre Potter au grand bal de Noël qui aura lieu au manoir Malfoy le 25 Décembre. Il se propose aussi comme avocat pour défendre le cousin de sa femme durant le procès." dit Dobby d'un ton solennel que Harry n'avait jamais entendu chez l'elfe de maison. " Quelle réponse dois je lui faire parvenir ?"

" Remercie Mr Malfoy pour son offre généreuse et dit lui de contacter Remus Lupin en ce qui concerne l'offre d'aide juridique. Quand à la soirée dit lui que je suis très honoré d'accepter et que j'espère que mes tuteurs seront les bienvenus."

" Il en sera fait selon vos ordres Maitre Potter."

Et Dobby disparu après cela avec un autre craquement sonore. Le regard effaré de ses compagnons de chambre fit que Harry s'empara de son oreiller et qu'il se cacha la tête dessous. Il allait se faire charrié pour un bon bout de temps, il le sentait bien.

Le mois suivant se passa calmement. Ron vint s'excuser de s'être emporté et Harry lui pardonna tout en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir accepté les conditions de Snape. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait tenir ce rôle pendant encore sept ans alors qu'il était déjà à bout de nerf après seulement quelques mois. Et ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'il dit à Ron qu'il retournait dans sa famille pour les fêtes de fin d'année quand celui-ci lui demanda si il restait à Poudlard avec lui.

Durant ce mois, Ron avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de guider Harry jusqu'au couloir interdit, mais Harry avait réussi, jusqu'ici, à s'échapper avant que les escaliers ne se bloquent sur le fameux couloir. Quelle idée d'ailleurs que les escaliers y conduisent toujours ! Il aurait été plus simple et beaucoup plus prudent de charmer les escaliers pour qu'ils évitent le couloir interdit. Harry se disait que c'était juste un coup de chance que personne ne soit blessé jusqu'ici. Après tout, qui enfermait un monstre derrière une porte qui pouvait s'ouvrir avec un simple alohomora !

La veille du départ Albus Dumbledore afficha un sourire resplendissant. Ce qui ne fit rien pour calmer les appréhensions de Harry. Depuis une semaine il ne faisait que rêver de toutes les catastrophes qui pourraient arrivées durant le procès et qui feraient que Sirius soit de nouveau renvoyé à Askaban. Harry avait grand hâte que le procès soit fini, car quel qu'en soit l'issue, au moins il saurait comment réagir. C'était de rester dans le doute qui pompait son énergie.

Les préparatifs du départ lui donnèrent quelque chose à faire, et cela le calma un peu. Mais ce qui l'aida surtout fut la potion que Snape le força à boire durant le dernier cours avant les vacances. La potion de calme du professeur fit son effet et Harry put enfin passer toute une nuit tranquille sans cauchemars. Et ce fut l'esprit tranquille qu'il prit le train le lendemain.

Le voyage se passa agréablement. Harry avait prit un compartiment pour lui et pour ses amis de Pouffsouffle. Et lorsque Hermione rentra dans le compartiment il était plein, elle dut donc aller se trouver une place ailleurs. Ils parlèrent longuement de leurs projets de vacances et Ilyana regretta que Harry fut prit durant ces vacances car elle avait bien l'intention de le présenter à sa famille et elle se jura de s'y prendre plus tôt la prochaine fois. Après cela la conversation bifurqua sur le cour de soin aux créatures magiques et à quel point le professeur Gobe-planche avait été impressionnée par Hikaru. Elle avait même félicité Harry pour s'occuper si bien de son serpent. Et pour la première fois de sa vie Harry apprécia à sa juste valeur ce cour.

Comme il l'avait dit, Remus attendait Harry sue le quai. Il sembla très heureux de voir le jeune garçon.

" Comment vas tu, petit faon ?" demanda il d'une voix chaleureuse.

" Je vais bien, Lunard. Et toi ?"

" Ça va. Enfin ça ira mieux une fois que Sirius sera libéré. Ils ont refusés qu'il quitte Askaban avant le procès, et ce malgré les efforts de Albus Dumbledore."

" Dumbledore ?! Mais que vient il faire dans cette histoire ?" S'écria Harry.

" C'est lui qui va défendre Sirius demain." Expliqua Remus. " C'est une grande chance pour Sirius."

Harry sentait son sang bouillir. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour aider Sirius pendant dix ans, voila que ce maudit Dumbledore se posait en sauveur après que ses autres plans aient échoués ! Il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration.

" Et qu'en est il de Lord Malfoy ? Il s'était proposé comme avocat pour Sirius !"

" Ah, tu le savais donc ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a proposer son aide avant Lucius Malfoy. Et comme j'avais déjà accepté l'offre d'Albus alors j'ai poliment décliné l'offre de Mr Malfoy."

Après cela Remus changea de sujet et refusa de revenir dessus. Harry dut donc attendre d'être seul dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur avant de pouvoir appeler Dobby.

" Maitre Potter a appelé Dobby ?" Demanda l'elfe.

" Oui, Dobby. Je désirerais que tu te rende chez Lord Malfoy et que tu le prie d'assister au procès de Sirius Black demain matin. Dit lui bien que c'est mon désir le plus cher qu'il soit présent. Va, à présent."

Une fois que Dobby eut disparu, Harry se mit à réfléchir. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Lucius Malfoy, mais il faisait encore moins confiance au directeur de Poudlard. Avec les deux présent les chances de Sirius ne pouvaient qu'augmenter. Harry ne passa cependant pas une nuit calme et se fut bien éveillé qu'il vit le soleil se lever.

Harry tourna en rond dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que Remus ne vienne frapper à sa porte pour lui dire qu'il était temps de partir pour le ministère de la magie. Harry ne prêta aucune attention à la beauté du ministère de la magie. Après tant d'années à parcourir ces couloirs en tant que Auror, ils en avaient perdus leur charme à ses yeux. Et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il était bien trop préoccupé par le sort de Sirius pour s'émerveiller devant des statues ou des sols en marbre.

La salle ou le procès de Sirius Black et Peter Petigew aurait lieu était la même que celle ou Harry avait eut son procès pour usage de la magie devant des moldus. Harry se demanda si cela était un bon ou mauvais présage. Et il fut choqué de voir que à part lui et Remus, les seuls autres spectateurs étaient des journalistes. Il soupira quand il se fit bombardé de flash. Il aurait dut mettre une capuche, se dit il avec amertume.

Finalement le calme revint quand la porte du fond s'ouvrit et que tout les membres du ministère de la justice firent leur entrée. Chacun alla à sa place, et il se tournèrent tous vers une porte à droite. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passage à Peter Petigrew et son avocat,suivit de Sirius Black et Albus Dumbledore. Les deux prévenus prirent chacun place sur une chaise face au jury.

Le président allait ouvrir la séance quand la porte par laquelle Harry était entré fut violemment ouverte.

" Excusez mon retard." Dit la voix onctueuse de Lucius Malfoy. " On ne m'a pas indiqué la bonne salle."

" Lord Malfoy ! Puis je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?" Demanda le président.

" Je suis le conseiller juridique de Lord Sirius Black. J'agis à la demande de Lord Harry Potter qui est le filleul de Lord Black."

" Très bien, prenez place. Je déclare la séance ouverte. Il s'agit ici de savoir qui de ces deux hommes à trahit les Potter et qui est responsable de la mort de treize moldus le jour suivant."

" Votre honneur." Déclara Albus. " J'ai ici une copie du testament des Potter dans lequel ils déclarent que Peter Petigrew était leur gardien du secret. Veuillez en prendre acte."

" Ceci ne prouve rien." Contrattaqua l'avocat de Peter. " Le testament des Potter n'a été ouvert que depuis à peine six mois. N'importe qui peut l'avoir changé durant tout le temps ou il est resté dans les archives."

" Nous n'avons qu'à interroger celui qui à lancé le sort de fidelius." Dit calmement Lucius Malfoy.

" Nous ignorons qui il est. " Mentit Dumbledore.

" Dans ce cas il faut leur donner du vériseratum. "Dit Lucius.

" Les prévenus s'y opposent ils ?" Demanda le président du jury.

" J'accepte !" Déclara Sirius.

Un medico-mage vint et fit boire la potion à Sirius.

" Quel est votre nom ?" Demanda le président.

" Sirius Orion Black." Répondit Sirius d'une voix lointaine.

" Quel age avez vous ?"

" trente-et-un ans."

" Êtes vous un mangemort ?"

" Non."

" Êtes vous responsable de la mort des treize moldus ?"

" Non."

" Êtes vous responsable de la mort de James et Lily Potter ?"

" Oui."

" Comment en êtes vous responsable ?"

" J'ai convaincu James de changer de gardien du secret. Je leur ai dit qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité si Peter était leur gardien du secret. Je les aient jetés dans les bras de vous-savez-qui. Je suis responsable de leur mort."

Sirius avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la salle comme si tous partageaient le chagrin profond de l'homme émacié qui venait d'ouvrir son cœur. Seul Peter s'agitait sur son siège comme si il tentait désespérément de se changer en rat. Malheureusement pour lui, le bracelet qu'il portait l'empêchait de se transformer.

" Mon client à répondu à vos questions." Déclara Albus. " Malheureusement sans les baguettes des deux prévenus nous ne pouvons rien prouver quand aux moldus. Mais il est innocent pour les Potter.

Le président acquiesça, puis il se tourna vers Peter.

" Est ce que le prévenu accepte de prendre le vériseratum ?" Demanda il d'un voix plus froide.

" Non ! Je refuse ! Vous allez me faire dire ce que vous voulez ! Je n'ai aucune preuve que vous allez me donner la bonne potion!" Cria Peter prit de panique.

" Il existe un autre moyen. " Déclara Lucius. " Si vous le permettez, Mr le président."

" Faites !" Ordonna le président.

Lucius sorti sa baguette et il la pointa en direction du bras de Peter. Puis il lança un Finite incantem, et tout le monde put voir la marque des mangemorts apparaitre sur le bras du rat une fois que son glamour eut disparu. A cette vue il y eut de nombreux cris d'outrage dans la salle, et le président eut du mal à faire revenir le calme. Quand ce fut fait il prit la parole.

" Au vu des preuves apportées je déclare que Sirius Black est innocent des charges portées contre lui. Ceux qui son pour ?"

Toutes les mains se levèrent.

" Une compensation lui sera offerte pour emprisonnement abusif et il retrouvera tout ses biens ainsi que son emploi d'Auror si il le désire. Ceux qui sont contre ?"

Pas une seule main ne se leva.

" Très bien. Sirius Orion Black vous êtes officiellement déclaré innocent. Vous êtes donc libre de sortir de ce tribunal et de reprendre votre vie. Avec toutes les excuses du ministère de la magie."

Harry couru alors se jeter dans les bras de Sirius qui semblait perdu. Harry savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour que son parrain comprenne qu'il était réellement réhabilité. Mais Harry se jura d'être là pour lui. Il n'entendit pas Peter être déclaré coupable, ni ne remarqua quand le rat tenta de s'échapper. Par contre il vit le regard de dégout que Lucius lançait vers Peter, et il s'en moqua.

Ce fut à nouveau sous les flash des journalistes que tout les cinq quittèrent le tribunal. Albus félicita Sirius pour sa libération et ne voulut pas accepter de récompense pour son aide. Il reparti avec le même sourire qui avait fait froid dans le dos de Harry quelques jours plus tôt. Quand à Lucius il rappela à Harry la soirée au manoir Malfoy et il inclut Sirius et Remus dans l'invitation. Puis après un léger salut il laissa les trois hommes à leur célébration.

A suivre.

J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop trompée sur les noms des sorts. Voila Sirius est libre ! J'en suis contente, et j'espère que vous aussi. A dimanche de la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	11. Chapter 11

Certains m'ont dit que j'allais vite, mais je voulais absolument que Sirius soit libre le plus tôt possible. Pour moi j'ai même été trop lentement (MDR). J'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre.

Chapitre 11 : le manoir Potter  


Une fois seuls, les deux maraudeurs survivants et Harry se rendirent dans un grand restaurant pour fêter la libération de Sirius. Ils choisirent d'aller dans un restaurant moldus afin d'éviter tout problèmes. En effet, même si Sirius était légalement lavé de toutes accusations, il faudrait cependant attendre quelques jours avant que l'annonce officielle n'apparaisse dans le journal. En attendant Remus avait réussi à convaincre son ami de faire profil bas.

Le repas fut succulent et Harry apprécia beaucoup les histoires que Remus et Sirius lui racontèrent à propos de ses parents. Harry n'avait jamais eut le temps de pouvoir discuter comme cela avec eux sans qu'une tierce personne ne vienne se mêler à la conversation. Si ce n'était pas Ron ou Hermione, c'était un autre membre de l'ordre du phénix. A croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot pour empêcher Harry de passer du temps seul à seuls avec les meilleurs amis de son père !

Après le repas, il fallut décider ou ils passeraient la nuit. La maison que les Potter avaient laissés à Remus n'était pas en état pour les recevoir après la dernière pleine lune, et Remus s'en excusa. Quand à Sirius, il ne possédait pour le moment que la maison familiale qui se trouvait place Grimmault. Dès que ses biens lui seraient rendus il n'aurait plus à se rendre dans cette maison qu'il détestait de toute son âme. Mais pour ce soir il ne voyait pas d'autres possibilités. Les clefs du manoir Potter se trouvaient dans le coffre de la famille et la banque des sorciers n'ouvrirait pas ses portes avant le lendemain matin. Ce fut avec un certain désespoir qu'il furent forcés de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de passer la nuit dans la maison familiale des Black.

Dès qu'il en franchit les portes, Sirius devint très déprimé. Harry savait à quel point son parrain détestait cette demeure, et il fut encore une fois très en colère après Dumbledore pour avoir forcé Sirius à vivre une année prisonnier de ce sinistre mausolée. Apparemment, Kreatur ne faisait pas plus le ménage qu'il ne l'avait fait alors que l'ordre du phénix avait envahi la maison. Le vieil elfe de maison regarda les nouveaux arrivants d'un mauvais œil, puis il monta à l'étage sans un mot. Toujours aussi charmant, se dit Harry.

Harry appela son propre elfe de maison et il lui demanda de déposer trois lit de camp dans la salle à manger. Sirius n'ayant pas la force de prendre une décision, et Remus étant bien trop préoccupé par l'état mental de son ami, aucuns des deux ne trouva rien à redire à cette décision. La bonne humeur du repas s'étant tout à fait évanouie, les trois sorciers se couchèrent dès que les lit apparurent. Aucuns mots ne furent prononcés et très vite ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

Harry fit cependant seulement semblant de s'endormir. Il avait un plan en tête et il craignait de ne pas avoir une autre occasion de le mettre en application après cette nuit avant très longtemps. C'est pourquoi il attendit patiemment que la respiration des deux maraudeurs ne se calme, signe qu'ils étaient profondément endormis, avant de quitter son lit sans faire le moindre bruit. Il espérait juste que son plan marcherait et que ses deux pères adoptifs continueraient leur nuit sans être dérangés.

Harry se rendit dans le couloir central et il s'arrêta devant le portrait de Walburga Black. Il attendit que le rideau se relève pour effectuer une profonde inclination du buste. La femme dans le portrait parue surprise de cette marque de respect et ce fut avec une voix calme qu'elle s'adressa à son visiteur.

" Bienvenu dans la noble et grande maison des Black, jeune homme. A qui donc ai-je l'honneur ?"

" Je suis Lord Potter, Harry Potter. Je suis le petit-fils de Charlus Potter et Dorea Black-Potter. Et c'est un grand honneur pour moi de rencontrer une si grande dame."

" Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Lord Potter. Et en tant que petit-fils de ma sœur ainée, vous faites partis de notre famille. Cette maison sera désormais comme la votre, ainsi en ai je décidée ! Kreatur !"

Le vieil elfe de maison apparut en bougonnant. Mais il s'inclina profondément face au portrait de sa noble maitresse.

" Qu'est ce que le pauvre Kreatur peut faire pour sa maitresse ?" Demanda il d'une voix affable.

" Kreatur, tu servira Lord Potter durant tout son séjour dans notre maison. Il devra être servi comme si c'était moi. M'as tu bien comprit, vil elfe ?"

" Mais, maitresse, il est venu en compagnie du renégat !" Protesta l'elfe de maison.

" Est ce vrai, Lord potter ?" Questionna Walburga d'une voix beaucoup plus froide tout à coup.

" C'est exact, ma Lady. Votre fils, Sirius m'accompagne. Je sais qu'il à commis beaucoup d'erreurs dans le passé, et en tant que filleul, j'entends à ce que le nom des Black retrouve tout son éclat passé. Je m'y engage sur le nom et l'honneur de ma grande et noble famille !"

Lady Black sembla très heureuse d'entendre ces paroles, et Harry vit alors une chose qu'il croyait impossible, Walburga sourit à son visiteur.

" J'espère que vous réussirez, lord Potter. Mon fils n'est pas mauvais mais il s'est laissé entrainé sur le mauvais chemin. Faites en sorte qu'il soit un digne Lord Black et j'estimerais que vous avez rempli votre mission. Kreatur vous aidera !"

" Bien maitresse." Accepta le vieil elfe de maison.

" Maintenant je vais me reposer. J'espère voir des changement la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons. Bonne nuit, Lord Potter."

Le rideau retomba devant le portrait et Harry fit signe à Kreatur de le suivre à l'étage. Le vieil elfe suivit Harry en trainant la jambe. Il était visible que seuls les ordres de sa maitresse faisaient qu'il restait là à attendre les ordres du jeune garçon.

" Kreatur !" Dit Harry d'un ton fort. " Cette noble maison est une vrai porcherie ! Honte à toi, elfe !"

Kreatur se mit à trembler en reconnaissant le pouvoir derrière les mots de Harry. Harry se sentit mal en voyant la réaction du vieil elfe, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si il ne s'imposait pas immédiatement, alors Kreatur ne le respecterait jamais. Et il avait absolument besoin de l'aide de l'elfe.

"Tu devra y remédier !" Ordonna Harry.

" A vos ordre, maitre Potter." Acquiesça l'elfe de maison.

Harry retint à grande peine son soupir de soulagement. Kreatur venait de le reconnaitre comme son maitre, cela allait grandement lui faciliter la vie. Vaguement Harry se demanda si l'elfe n'avait pas aussi reconnu son statut d'héritier présomptif des Black. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment. Il avait un autre sujet bien plus important à aborder.

" Kreatur ! Maitre Regulus t'a laisser un objet avant sa mort, et je souhaiterais que tu me l'apporte !"

C'était le moment fatidique, et Harry en était bien conscient. Si Kreatur refusait de lui apporter le horcruxe, alors Harry devrait se battre contre le vieil elfe. Et il ne souhaitait pas cela. Kreatur, à sa manière, lui avait été très fidèle, et Harry ne souhaitait pas s'en faire un ennemi.

" Lord Potter connait maitre Regulus ?" Demanda l'elfe d'une voix pleine de suspicion.

" Maitre Regulus à commencer un travail avant sa mort, et je suis chargé de finir ce que maitre Regulus à commencé. La mission de maitre Regulus était d'une importance vitale. C'est un grand honneur de finir ce qu'il a mit en route."

Le visage du vieil elfe sembla s'éclairer de l'intérieur. Et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage ingrat.

" Lord Potter est un ami de maitre Regulus !" déclara il avec une certaine joie. " Kreatur va aller chercher l'objet pour Lord Potter !"

Kreatur disparu dans un crac sonore. Harry attendit patiemment qu'il revienne avec le premier Horcruxe. Il était soulagé de voir que tout s'était passé simplement.

" Voila l'objet." Dit Kreatur en tendant le pendentif à Harry. " Maitre Regulus a ordonné à Kreatur de le cacher et de ne le donner qu'à un ami."

" Merci, Kreatur. Cet objet est mauvais. Maitre Regulus voulait enlever le mauvais sort lié à cet objet. Est ce que tu pourrais détruire ce mauvais sort ?"

" L'objet va être détruit ?" Demanda Kreatur en resserrant le pendentif sur son cœur.

" Non ! Kreatur, bien sur que non ! Je te jure que si tu détruit le mauvais sort, l'objet deviendra le tien et personne ne pourra le prendre, je te le jure."

" La maitresse ne ne permettra pas."

" La maitresse t'as dit de me traiter comme elle. J'ai donc le droit de te donner cet objet, mais il vaudra mieux que tu le range dans un endroit ou personne ne pourra le trouver."

Le vieil elfe avait des larmes aux yeux, et il se concentra sur le pendentif. Soudain une violente lumière rouge entoura l'objet. Bien que n'étant plus lui même un horcruxe, Harry ressentit la disparition d'une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Le pendentif n'était plus désormais qu'un simple objet, et Harry laissa Kreatur le prendre pour aller le cacher. Il se sentit soudain très fatigué et il retourna dans son lit pour passer une nuit bien méritée.

Il crut mourir de peur quand il entendit Remus lui murmurer " Bien joué" avant de s'endormir. Et il eut beaucoup plus de mal à trouver le sommeil après cela. Mais la fatigue tant physique que morale finit par avoir raison de lui et il laissa le sommeil le prendre. Il aurait bien le temps de s'inquiéter de ce que Remus avait voulut dire demain matin.

Cependant, Remus ne fit aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit le lendemain matin. Le loup-garou concentra toute son attention sur Sirius et ce ne fut que le clin d'œil discret qu'il adressa à Harry qui détrompa cette impression. Le jeune garçon ne sut qu'en penser, mais voyant que Sirius était toujours dans son état dépressif, il décida de réfléchir au problème que posait Remus bien plus tard.

Le petit-déjeuné, gracieusement préparé par Kreatur, fut rapidement avalé, et ce fut avec un profond soulagement que la porte de la maison Black fut de nouveau refermée. Dès que le bruit du verrou dans la serrure se fit entendre, Sirius retrouva des couleurs. Harry en fut heureux, et il espéra de tout cœur que son manoir ancestral serait habitable. Sirius avait besoin d'un endroit ou il pourrait se remettre des blessures morales que son emprisonnement dans la prison des sorciers lui avait infligé.

Comme Remus était l'administrateur des biens des Potter, il fut décidé que ce serait lui qui irait retirer la clef du coffre. Il n 'y avait aucuns problèmes à ce que Remus prenne la clef, car seul Harry serait en mesure de l'utiliser. En effet, seul quelqu'un ayant le sang de la famille Potter dans les veines pourrait déverrouiller les charmes qui entouraient le manoir. Pour toute autre personnes, même les sorciers, le manoir ne ressemblerait qu'à une vieille ruine abandonnée. Les trésors des Potter avaient été bien mieux protégés que leurs propriétaires.

L'attente parue très longue à Harry. Et la bouffée d'enthousiasme que Sirius avait manifesté après leur départ de Grimmault place s'était évanouie. Le sorcier était retombé dans sa dépression une fois que Remus eut disparu. Harry ne savait que faire pour aider son parrain, alors il se contentait de se tenir à ses cotés sans un mot. Ce fut cependant avec un grand soulagement qu'il vit revenir Remus. Le sourire fier du loup-garou s'effaça quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami.

" Tout est en ordre." Déclara Remus. " Nous pouvons y aller. Patmol, tu connait l'endroit. Peux tu te téléporter avec Harry ?"

" Bien sur, Lunard !" Dit Sirius soudainement plus actif. "En route Harry ! Je suis sur que ton père aurait voulut que je te montre votre maison."

Remus étouffa un ricanement à la description que Sirius venait de faire du manoir familial. Il eut cependant un gentil sourire sur le visage quand il vit Sirius prendre le bras de Harry doucement afin de les téléportés tout les deux. Harry accepta gracieusement de laisser Sirius les emmener à destination. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais il était impatient de le découvrir.

La déception fut énorme. Bien que Remus lui eut expliqué les charmes entourant le manoir, Harry ne voyait qu'une ruine ! Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un manoir se cachait derrière ces murs à moitié effondrés. Sirius eut enfin son premier vrai sourire quand il vit l'expression déçue de son filleul.

" Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences !" Déclara il d'une voix sentencieuse.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander à Sirius de s'expliquer avant que Remus n'apparaisse à leur coté. Il tendit la lourde clef en argent à Harry et ce dernier ce demanda ce qu'il devait en faire. Il n'y avait plus ni portail, ni porte d'entrée ! A quoi diable pourrait bien donc servir la clef ? Mais soudain le métal qui jusqu'ici avait été froid se mit à chauffer. La clef trembla dans la main de Harry, et le jeune garçon éleva sa main comme si il voyait une serrure invisible. La clef se plaça parfaitement et elle se mit à tourner toute seule.

Quand Harry se fut remit de sa surprise, il vit que ce qui était auparavant une ruine entourée de ronces, était désormais un manoir du 18ème siècle. Les fenêtres de la façade principale donnaient sur un petit cour d'eau qui allait se jeter plus loin dans un lac artificiel. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à un livre moldu que Ginny avait voulut lui lire quelques années plus tôt. Harry croyait se rappeler que le titre en était "Orgueil et préjugés", et le manoir de monsieur Darcy ressemblait à s'y méprendre au manoir Potter dans l'imagination de Harry. Il se demanda si il était dans le Derbyshire. En tout cas il était émerveillé par ce qu'il découvrait. Il se demanda comment cela était possible qu'il eut put ignorer l'existence de cet endroit jusqu'ici.

Tout le monde lui avait toujours dit que ses parent habitaient Godric hollow. Et Harry n'avait pas chercher plus loin. Ne connaissant rien aux coutumes des sorciers, il s'était laissé guider par les autres sans poser de question. Il se demanda si Ginny et les enfants avaient eut connaissance de cet endroit. Comme Harry avait reconnu être le père des trois enfants, il leur avait magiquement insufflé son sang. Bien qu'étant les enfants de Dean, James et Lily lui avaient ressemblé.Quand un sorcier adoptait un enfant il devait mélanger son sang avec celui de la personne qu'il souhaitait adopter afin que ce dernier prenne les caractéristiques de sa famille d'adoption. Mais dans le cas d'un enfant pas encore né, n'importe quel sorcier pouvait s'en déclarer le père et l'enfant prenait automatiquement les traits familiaux. En conséquence de quoi les trois enfants de Harry auraient eut la possibilité d'ouvrir le manoir Potter.

Harry suivit Sirius quand celui-ci franchit le portail qui venait d'apparaitre. Le jardin était en parfait état, preuve que les elfes de maison, contrairement à celui des Black, avaient continués d'effectuer leur tâches malgré l'absence du maitre de maison. Les marches en pierres qui menaient jusqu'au perron ne présentaient aucune trace ne lichen, et les rideaux aux fenêtres étaient d'une blancheur étincelante.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même que Harry n'eut le temps de lever la main vers la poignée. Un vieil elfe de maison se tenait devant lui vêtu d'un costume bleu roi avec le blason des Potter sur la poche avant du blazer.

" Bienvenu chez vous, jeune maitre. Je m'appelle Jared et je suis le premier elfe de la noble et grande maison des Potter. J'attendais avec impatience que vous reveniez chez vous, jeune maitre !"

" Je vous remercie Jared. Est il possible pour moi et mes compagnons de résider dans le manoir pour la durée des vacances scolaires ?"

" Bien évidement, jeune maitre. Conformément aux ordres de notre ancien maitre nous avons maintenu le manoir et ses dépendances en parfait état. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à la bibliothèque, vos chambres vont être préparés pendant ce temps."

" La bibliothèque ? Pourquoi donc ?" Demanda Harry.

" Notre ancienne maitresse m'a demandé d'y conduire le jeune maitre dès qu'il reviendrait au manoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela était très important pour elle. Rien n'a été touché dans cette pièce conformément à son désir."

Harry échangea un regard étonné avec Sirius et Remus. Ils ne semblaient pas non plus savoir de quoi il en retournait eux aussi. Aussi Harry décida de suivre l'elfe. après tout si sa mère avait insisté pur qu'il se rende en premier lieu dans la bibliothèque c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir une bonne raison.

Après seulement quelques minutes, Harry fut sur qu'il allait souvent se perdre dans les couloirs du manoir Potter. Le vieil elfe semblait heureusement connaitre le chemin. Soudain il s'arrêta devant une somptueuse porte en bois sculptée. Il s'inclina profondément face à Harry.

" Je vais vous laisser, jeune maitre. appelez moi quand vous aurez fini. Je vais aller vous faire préparer un bon repas."

Sur ce l'elfe disparu, laissant Harry et les maraudeurs survivants devant la porte. Harry décida d'ouvrir la porte et il entra dans la pièce. La première chose qui le frappa ne fut pas l'impressionnante collection de livres dans la pièce, mais les deux portrait en pied qui se faisaient face de chaque coté de la pièce. Lord James Charlus Potter et Lady lily Evans-Potter se retournèrent pour saluer l'entrée de leur unique descendant.

" Bienvenu, mon fils." Déclara le portrait de James. " Je suis très heureux de te revoir. Et bienvenu à vous aussi mes très chers amis."

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux en entendant son père parler. Il avait eut su peu d'occasion de l'entendre auparavant ! Et il n'était pas le seul suffoqué par ses émotions. Sirius avait des larmes qui lui coulaient le long du visage, et même Remus avait les yeux humides.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous n'êtes pas heureux d'être ici ?" Questionna James.

"James !" Gronda gentiment le portrait de Lily. " Tu met notre fils et nos amis dans l'embarras. Laisse les s'habituer à l'idée que nous sommes d'une certaine manière encore présents."

Remus fut le premier à retrouver son calme, et ce fut donc lui qui eut l'honneur de poser la première question aux Potter.

" Comment ce fait il que vous soyez ici ?" Demanda il. " La dernière fois que je suis venu il y avait les portraits de Charlus et Dorea à votre place."

" En effet. Lorsque James était le Lord Potter régnant, alors ses parents étaient la pour le guider. Comme Harry est désormais le nouveau Lord, nous sommes ici pour le guider. Et si Harry a un jour un héritier alors les portraits de lui et de son compagnon de vie prendront notre place pour aider le nouveau lord." Expliqua Lily. " Nous disparaitrons quand Harry rendra son dernier soupir."

" Vous allez rester ici durant toute ma vie ?" Demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

" Bien sur, fils." Dit James. " N'hésite pas à venir nous demander conseil. Nous t'aiderons du mieux que nous pourrons."

Puis James engagea une conversation avec Remus et Sirius après avoir assurer à Sirius qu'il ne le tenait absolument pas responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Après une nouvelle crise de larmes, Sirius se relança dans ses préparations de farces. James et Remus joignant leurs idées. Harry sourit en voyant les trois hommes si heureux de planifier ensembles.

" Mon chéri." Dit Lily. "Je voudrait que tu lise la lettre qui se trouve sur le secrétaire à ma droite. je te conjure de ne lire que cette lettre. La seconde est pour le jour ou tu deviendra majeur."

" Bien sur, maman." Dit Harry la gorge nouée.

Il prit la lettre qui se trouvait à l'endroit ou Lily l'avait indiqué. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient, et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à en briser le sceau. Les mots lui parurent flous pendants quelques secondes. Quand il put de nouveau se concentrer, il lut les mots que sa mère avait tant voulut qu'il lise.

" Harry, mon très cher amour,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que nous sommes morts, ton père et moi. Je ne voulais pas quitter la sécurité de notre manoir, et il semblerait que j'avais raison. Ne soit pas triste pour nous car nous savons que nous resterons toujours à tes cotés.

Harry, profite de ta vie pour nous. Fait toi de vrais amis. Et nous serons heureux. J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendra pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Sache que je n'ai jamais eut que ton bonheur en tête.

Je t'aime plus que tout, Harry. Alors soit fier de qui tu es. Tout mes vœux de bonheur t'accompagne.

Maman."

"Merci." Murmura Harry.

A suivre.

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Je suis trop fatiguée pour écrire le bal chez les Malfoy alors ce sera dans le prochain chapitre. Je ne savait pas que Dean Thomas était typé et donc je n'en avais pas tenu compte avant. J'espère que mes explications auront eut du sens, en tout cas elles en avaient pour moi. A Dimanche prochain pour la suite.


	12. Chapter 12

Waouh ! 11 chapitres et presque 200 reviews ! Je suis trop contente ! J'espère que vous continuerez à me donner des reviews et que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre.

Chapitre 12 : bal chez les Malfoy  


Le reste de la semaine se passa très agréablement. Sirius passa de longues heures à discuter avec le portrait de James. Cela inquiéta un peu Harry mais il n'osa rien dire, vu que lui aussi passa de longues heures à discuter avec sa mère. Et, de plus, Harry aimait bien trop entendre son parrain rire de bon cœur pour le priver du peu de réconfort qu'il pouvait trouver. Et comme Remus participait souvent aux discussions, alors Harry décida de laisser faire. Il serait bien temps de prendre en main le cas de Sirius Black durant les vacances d'été.

Harry était heureux au manoir Potter. Ce n'était pas un sentiment auquel il était habitué et parfois il se demandait si il avait le droit d'être aussi heureux. Toute sa vie les gens avaient décidés pour lui de ce que son bonheur pouvait signifier. Et de se retrouver maintenant maitre de son destin et de son bonheur le faisait se sentir un peu perdu. Heureusement ses parents étaient là pour l'aider à voir clair dans ses sentiments. Mais accepter le fait qu'il avait lui aussi droit au bonheur était toujours très difficile pour lui.

Comme Noël approchait et que le nouveau maitre avait prit possession de son manoir, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés dans la décoration du manoir. Harry avait toujours aimé la façon dont Poudlard était décoré pour les fêtes mais il devait reconnaitre que la décoration du manoir Potter était égale à celle de l'école. Il s'était levé un matin deux jours avant Noël pour découvrir que sa maison familiale s'était transformée en un féerique palais des glaces. Interrogé par Harry, Jared avait déclaré que cette décoration avait été la préférée de la défunte Lady Potter, et que Harry, lors du seul Noël qu'il avait passé au manoir avait prit un plaisir extrême à voir la lumière passer à travers les stalactites.

Harry avait cependant été très amusé de voir Dobby servir le repas de Noël vêtu d'un costume ressemblant étrangement à ce que les lutins du père Noël portaient dans les films des moldus. Harry était heureux de constater que Dobby s'était très bien intégré à la domesticité du manoir Potter. Les craintes de Harry que Dobby soit mit à part du fait qu'il était un cadeau d'une autre maison s'étaient révélées parfaitement infondées. Dobby semblait être très heureux de son sort, et il ne semblait pas envisager une liberté quelconque. Servir Harry semblait suffire à son bonheur.

Le matin de Noël trouva un Harry tout excité à l'idée de recevoir ses cadeaux. Harry n'avait jamais reçu beaucoup de cadeaux et quand les enfants étaient nés alors tout les cadeaux avaient été pour eux. Enfin, presque tous car Ginny avait toujours exigée d'avoir un cadeau, bien qu'elle même n'en fit aucuns à son mari. Mais Harry avait onze ans maintenant et il attendait avec impatience l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Sirius prit vraiment son temps avant de faire la distribution. En temps que gardien légal de Harry c'était son rôle. Mais Harry était impatient, et même Remus finit par dire à Sirius de se dépêcher un peu. Comme de juste Harry eut le plus gros tas de paquets, mais Remus et Sirius en avaient quelques uns aussi. Sur l'insistance de Harry, Sirius et Remus ouvrirent leurs cadeaux en premier.

Harry regarda avec peu d'intérêt les livres que ses deux parrains avaient reçus de leurs amis et de l'autre. Il attendait avec impatience qu'ils ouvrent les cadeaux que Harry leur avait fait. Il s'était creusé la tête pour trouver un cadeau parfait pur ces deux hommes qui représentaient tant pour lui. Et puis l'inspiration était arrivée. Ils devaient se rendre tout les trois ce soir au bal de Malfoy, et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne possédait de tenue appropriée à un tel événement. Harry avait du ruser pour trouver les mensurations de Sirius et de Remus sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en doute. Puis il avait envoyé sa commande avec Hedwige. Il avait reçu le paquet très tôt ce matin.

Remus et Sirius semblèrent très heureux de leur cadeau. La robe de cérémonie de Sirius était bordeaux avec un liseré or, et celle de Remus du même bleu roi que la famille Potter. Harry était particulièrement fier de la tenue de Remus, car elle soulignait le fait que bien que Remus ne soit pas un Lord lui même, il était suffisamment proche d'un Lord régnant pour porter ses couleurs. Cela donnait un statut social très important au loup-garou. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Harry se retrouva serré dans les bras des deux maraudeurs.

Après de longues effusions, ce fut au tour de Harry d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il avait reçu des friandises pour Hikaru de la part de Ilyana, ainsi qu'un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Arnie lui avait offert un livre sur l'histoire des fondateurs de Poudlard, et Justin un microscope électronique. Sirius se montra particulièrement intéressé par cet objet. Puis il avait reçu trois choco-grenouilles de la part de Ron, ce qui fit sourire Harry car il avait envoyé cinq choco-grenouilles à Ron. Il ne reçu rien de Hermione, et il se félicita de ne lui avoir envoyé que une nouvelle plume. Drago lui avait envoyé un livre sur les lois du monde magique, ce dont Harry soupçonnait avoir été suggéré par le père de Drago, et un lot de pétards magique. Par contre il fut surprit de trouver un pull Weasley parmis ses cadeaux, et il se promit de demander aux jumeaux si leur mère avait l'habitude d'envoyer un pull aux amis de ses enfants.

Puis virent les cadeaux vraiment importants pour Harry. Remus lui offrit son premier balais. Bien sur ce n'était pas un Nimbus 2000, mais c'était tout de même un excellent balais d'entrainement. Puis vint le tour de la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Et lorsque Harry demanda comment la cape se trouvait parmi ses cadeaux, Sirius lui expliqua que Dumbledore la lui avait fait parvenir afin qu'il la donne à Harry quand il jugerait qu'il serait temps. Harry serra les dents en entendant que le directeur continuait son petit jeu de manipulation. Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui en ce moment.

Mais le plus beau cadeau que Harry reçu fut un simple parchemin. Mais ce qui était écrit dessus en faisait pour le jeune garçon un trésor inestimable. Il s'agissait du transfert de la responsabilité légale du jeune Harry Potter des Dursley à Sirius Black. Et pour Harry aucuns trésors n'auraient eut plus de valeur que ce simple morceau de parchemin. La page de sa vie avec les Dursley venait d'être complétement tournée, et Harry sentit un énorme poids disparaitre de ses épaules.

Ce fut le cœur léger que Harry se prépara pour la soirée chez Lucius Malfoy. Il revêtit sa robe de cérémonie noire et tenta en vain d'arranger un peu sa coiffure. En désespoir de cause il reconnu l'inutilité de ses efforts et décida d'aller fièrement la tête haute. Sirius et Remus l'attendaient en bas des marches et ils apparurent tout les trois devant le portail du manoir Malfoy.

Si le manoir Potter avait procuré un sentiment de chaleur et de bien être, le manoir Malfoy produisait l'effet inverse. Nul doute que la famille possédait de l'argent, mais malgré tout ils n'arrivaient pas à rendre leur habitation agréable. Tout y était fait pour rabaisser les visiteurs, à commencer par l'elfe de maison qui se tenait devant le portail et qui vérifiait les invitations. A coté de lui, Kreatur paraitrait comme un joyeux bout-en-train ! Harry ne préféra pas savoir ce qui arriverait aux personnes qui tenteraient d'entrer sans une invitation en bonne et due forme.

L'intérieur du manoir n'était pas plus accueillant que l'extérieur. Et Harry se dit que les paons blancs qui se trouvaient dehors devaient avoir apprit leur air hautin de l'attitude des maitres de maisons. Les Malfoy regardaient leurs invités de manière à leur faire sentir à quel point ils devaient se sentir honorés de se trouver ici. Bien sur ils avaient toujours une parole polie pour tous mais aucune chaleur ne venait éclairer leurs yeux. Ils auraient put être de parfaites statues de glace, se dit Harry.

" Bienvenu au manoir Malfoy, très cher cousin." Dit Narcissa à Sirius en lui tendant une main parfaitement manucurée.

" C'est un grand honneur pour moi." Répondit Sirius tout aussi faussement. " Je dois beaucoup à votre mari, chère cousine."

" Ne parlons plus de cela. Après tout nous faisons partis de la même famille. Nulle dette n'existe entre nous. Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir en aidant le Lord régnant de la famille des Black."

Lucius, qui se tenait à coté de sa femme, pinça ses lèvres fortement en entendant ces paroles. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ce que venait de dire son épouse. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas la contredire devant tout ses invités . Il serra les poings et se força à afficher un sourire aimable. Mais la main qui enserra le poignet de Narcissa dans une prise rageuse, racontait une toute autre histoire.

Drago, quand à lui, se tenait parfaitement droit au cotés de ses parents. Il était en ce moment l'exemple même du parfait héritier. Son visage ne montrait aucunes expressions, et Harry eut quelque mal à réconcilier l'image du Drago plein de vie et d'espoirs de la nuit d'Halloween et le Drago qui se tenait face à lui. Harry se contenta donc de faire un simple signe de tête avant de suivre Remus et Sirius à l'intérieur.

Les Malfoy avaient fait les choses en grand. Toutes les pièces dans lesquelles la réception se déroulait étaient surchargées d'objets précieux et rares. La famille Malfoy voulait montrer sa fortune et elle y arrivait sans problèmes. Harry reconnu ne nombreuses personnalités du monde magique, mais quand il aperçu le ministre Fudge, il se dépêcha de quitter le salon. Sirius et Remus étant en grande conversation avec l'un de leur ancien camarade de classe, Harry décida qu'il allait faire un peu d'exploration.

Très vite il se rendit compte qu'il lui était impossible de quitter les trois salons réservés à la réception. Des gardes se tenaient devant toutes les portes menant à une autre partie du manoir. Et même en passant par le jardin, ces entrées étaient elles aussi gardées. Harry n'eut alors d'autre choix que de retourner à l'intérieur. Ne sachant pas danser, Harry évita donc d'entrer dans le salon de danse. Et comme Fudge se tenait toujours dans le deuxième, Harry décida d'aller trouver refuge dans ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque. Mais les livres exposés ici n'étaient pas fait pour être lus, comme chez les Potter, mais pour être admirés pour leur rareté. Un sort empêchait qui que ce soit de prendre un livre. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la collection mais il en fut vite lassé. Harry supposa que les livres de magie noire devaient se trouver quelque part ailleurs dans le manoir.

C'était la fête la plus ennuyeuse à laquelle Harry eut jamais assisté. Les gens ne parlaient que politique et leurs enfants restaient à leur cotés à écouter les paroles prononcées. Tous étaient de parfaits héritiers et Harry se demanda si lui aussi se serait comporté comme cela si son père avait vécu. Il en doutait cependant fortement, mais qui sait ? En tout cas il n'avait aucune intention de devenir l'un de ces mannequins sans vie qu'étaient ses camarades Serpentards.

Finalement il trouva un endroit ou se cacher. Derrière l'une des imposantes statues de bronze qui ornaient la bibliothèque se trouvait un tout petit espace. Harry n'étant pas gros et ayant l'habitude, grâce aux Dursley, de se glisser dans un espace encore plus petit, Harry n'eut aucun mal à se glisser dans cet espace. Il constata très vite que le son des voix au alentour étaient assourdis, et à son plus grand étonnement, il finit par s'endormir dans cette douce alcôve.

Ce fut le bruit d'une conversation plutôt virulente qui réveilla Harry. Le jeune homme se sentait un peu perdu après sa sieste impromptue. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter ce que les deux personnes avaient à se dire.

" Enfin, ma tante, pourquoi ne voulez vous pas me prêter cet argent ? Vous savez très bien que le domaine et tout les biens finiront par me revenir !" Dit une voix d'homme que Harry trouva tout de suite déplaisante.

" Tu n'es pas mon Héritier Antarès ! J'ai un petit-fils ! Tout lui reviendra à ma mort."

" A condition qu'il produise un héritier lui même. Ce bon vieux Severus est si repoussant que je ne peux pas imaginer une sorcière désirer avoir un fils avec lui." Le rire qui échappa alors à l'inconnu fit froid dans le dos à Harry par la cruauté qu'il contenait.

" La beauté n'est pas tout. Severus est le plus jeune maitre de potion de toute l'histoire. Je suis sur qu'il trouvera quelqu'un pour partager sa vie et lui offrir cette famille qu'il a toujours désiré."

" Je le croirais quand je le verrais. En attendant ce jour bénit entre tous, mes créanciers me pressent, alors prêtez moi cet argent, très chère tante."

La voix avait prit un ton dangereux. Harry reconnu immédiatement le danger. Il tendit l'oreille pour voir si d'autres personnes se tenaient dans la pièce, mais il ne put rien entendre. Soit il n'y avait qu'eux trois dans cette pièce, soit les autres personnes étaient trop loin pour venir en aide à la vieille dame avant que son neveu ne fasse quelque chose de dramatique. Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de sortir de sa cachette.

" Il y a un problème ?" demanda il tout en essayant de défroisser sa robe.

Un superbe dandy se tenait face à une vielle femme et sa baguette pointait en direction de la dame. L'homme devait avoir une bonne quarantaine et il rappela fortement Gilderoy Lockheart à Harry. Le même maniérisme, le même genre de vêtements, mais lockheart n'avait jamais eut cet air froid et inhumain. La noble dame quand à elle devait être aussi vieille que Dumbledore, mais on voyait bien sur son visage que sa fermeté de caractère n'avait en aucun cas souffert de son vieil age.

" Cela n'est rien, jeune homme." Dit elle d'une voix forte. " Mon petit neveu est un idiot, et donc il agit comme un idiot. Il ne me fera rien, ne vous en faites pas."

" Permettez moi cependant de rester à vos cotés, ma Lady. Je me sentirais bien plus rassuré."

Harry n'avait pas quitter des yeux le dandy. La rage que son visage affichait en ce moment le rendait laid. Et sa main continuait de serrer convulsivement sa baguette. Mais il dut voir quelque chose dans les yeux de Harry, car une étincelle de peur apparue sur son visage.

" Il ne s'agit que d'un simple malentendu. " Dit il d'une voix tendue. " Veuillez m'excuser, ma tante."

Antarès quitta rapidement la bibliothèque. La vieille dame sembla alors se détendre. Son air froid disparu et Harry lui trouva le sourire le plus chaleureux du monde.

" Merci de votre aide, jeune homme." Dit elle d'un voix soudainement très douce. " Ce jeune idiot n'aurait pas osé faire quoi que ce soit. C'est un lâche qui préfère faire ses coups en douce. Mais il est très beau et les femmes sont folles de lui. Il se croit donc irrésistible, et ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non. Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mes histoires de famille. Je me présente Lady Elisabetha Prince."

" Je suis Lord Harry potter. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, ma noble Dame."

" Lord Potter ? C'est un grand honneur pour moi de faire votre connaissance. Je suppose que vous connaissez mon petit-fils. Il enseigne l'art de la préparation des potions à Poudlard."

une étrange lumière éclairait les yeux de la vieille dame quand elle parlait de son petit-fils, et Harry n'avait aucuns doute qu'elle aimait profondément Severus. Il se demanda alors pourquoi ils n'étaient pas plus proches ?

" Je connais très bien le professeur Snape. C'est un excellent enseignant, mais il est très strict. Il n'est pas question qu'il y ait du chahut dans sa classe."

" C'est bien mon Severus." Dit la vieille femme en riant doucement. " Il tient tellement de mon défunt mari. Acturus, mon époux, était lui aussi un maitre de potion. Notre fille unique n'était pas aussi douée, mais c'était une charmante enfant. Quel dommage qu'elle ait choisit d'épouser un moldu, son père ne lui a jamais pardonné. Et il a toujours refusé de rencontrer son seul petit-fils. Je vous le dit, Lord Potter, la fierté de hommes est leur plus fatal défaut !"

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il en savait beaucoup plus concernant Eileen Prince qu'il n'était sensé en savoir. Et il n'était pas sur que ce fut sa place de dire toute la vérité à cette noble Dame. Cela pourrait changer trop de choses et Harry ne savait que faire.

Heureusement, il fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Sirius et de Remus. Tout deux semblaient très inquiets et Harry s'en voulut de leur avoir fait peur. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand ils virent que Harry allait bien. Sirius prit alors Harry dans ses bras et il le serra fortement.

" J'ai eut si peur quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus à coté de moi !" Dit Sirius à travers ses sanglots. "Ne me refait plus jamais ça !"

La culpabilité de Harry augmenta et il jeta un regard incertain en direction de Remus. Le loup-garou avait lui aussi un reste de peur dans le regard mais il lança tout de même un sourire chaleureux en direction de son "petit".

" Lord Potter me tenait gentiment compagnie. Ne lui en voulez pas d'avoir accorder du temps à une pauvre vieille dame." Dit la voix moqueuse de Lady Prince.

Sirius relâcha alors Harry, qui se trouva de nouveau serré dans des bras, ceux de Remus cette fois. Et il inclina très respectueusement sa tête.

" Lady prince, c'est une joie de vous revoir."

" La joie est partagée Lord Black.J'ai passer un excellent moment en compagnie de Lord potter, et si vous le permettez j'aimerais que vous veniez prendre le thé chez moi un après-midi."

"C'est avec une grande joie, Lady Prince, que nous acceptons. j'ai entendu dire que les jardins du manoir Prince étaient magnifique au printemps. Peut être pourrions nous en profiter alors ?"

" Mon elfe contactera le votre pour mettre tout en place. Je dois vous quitter, mais j'espère que nous nous reverrons très vite."

Les trois hommes s'inclinèrent devant la vieille dame. Harry était étrangement heureux d'avoir fait la connaissance de Lady Prince. Mais il avait deux parrains inquiets à rassurer.

" Je vais bien." Dit il. " Je m'ennuyait alors je suis venu me cacher ici et je me suis endormi. J'ai été réveillé par une altercation entre Lady Prince et son neveu, et je suis sorti de ma cachette pour aider la lady, c'est tout !"

Sirius avait envie de dire des tonnes de choses à Harry, mais il n'osait pas tant qu'ils se trouveraient sur le domaine des Malfoy. Il poussa donc un soupir rageur et il entraina Harry vers la sortie. Remus les suivit en souriant.

Sirius salua très aimablement ses hôtes et il s'excusa de leur départ si tôt prétextant que Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de rester éveillé si tard. Narcissa se montra tout à fait compréhensive et elle leur souhaita une agréable fin de soirée. Lucius se montra aimable, mais sans plus. Il n'avait visiblement toujours pas digéré que sa femme eut réduit la dette que Black avait envers lui à néant d'un simple mot. Drago, quand à lui luttait contre le sommeil, et il ne put faire qu'un simple sourire en guise d'au revoir.

Harry savait que Sirius se lâcherait une fois qu'ils seraient de retour au manoir Potter, et il se félicita d'avoir fait une petite sieste. Visiblement il n'irait pas se coucher de si tôt.

A suivre.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimer. L'histoire se met gentiment en place. Je vois un long pavé car j'ai tout prévu pour les sept années. N'oubliez pas les reviews et à Dimanche prochain.


End file.
